Of Blood and Love
by rowanrawr
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around the relationship of Arra and Larten.
1. 1

**...Suggestions for drabbles will be gratefully accepted, as will constructive criticism and your thoughts (whether good or bad) on the whole thing. Remember, involvement of other characters will be used (any suggestions for AxL & other will also be gratefully accepted). Let me know your thoughts and enjoy! =D**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Mr C home CITY hasn't become a CITY yet; it's just a SMALL TOWN. Please bear that in mind else this will sound a tad strange. This is just a little drabble thingy; Mr C goes back to his home and finds it difficult because of the memories. Thankfully, there's someone there to help him through it...Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I am not Darren Shan.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.' – Second Chance – Shinedown._

It was exactly the same. Everything, right down to the garden, was the same.

And that was slightly unnerving.

Larten almost expected to see his brothers stumble drunkenly down the small path, bang the gate open and shout at each other to be quiet; almost expected to see his father standing at the front door and yell at them for being so late; almost expected to see his younger sister's face at the window, watching as her brothers were beaten once again. It was a routine.

He had resented the fact that he was the oldest of the group; he always had to look out for them. And if – _when _– they got into trouble, he would get the blame. It was unfair. But he couldn't leave. His mother had been ill, his father a raging drunk and his siblings lived in fear and poverty. None of them were educated. None of them were healthy. He was the only one who worked, who bought in some money but that was never enough. They barely scraped by.

The money that wasn't spent on stale bread was stolen either by his brothers or father for drink money. They didn't care about anything other then making sure that every night they were blind drunk; they claimed it was to 'Block out the pains of reality.'

His father would always come home first and, depending on the amount of alcohol he had consumed, would either yell at Larten, his sister and his mother or beat them. Then his brothers would come home either very late at night or very early in the morning and his father would beat them. But, they couldn't bring themselves to care; they went out, had a good time, usually went back to a girl's house before being chased out of there and coming back home to be beaten. Larten couldn't see the attraction.

He glanced about himself, and, seeing that the street he was in was completely empty, entered the old, rickety abandoned house. There were four rooms – and there had been eight people – that were all cramped and cold. The resemblance that the place shared with his memories was uncanny; nothing had changed. It looked as if no one had been living in here since the Crepsley residents.

Larten had expected the place to be empty but, to his surprise, all of the furniture he had grown up with was still here, in exactly the same places. Granted, everything was now covered with mould and dust and God knows what else but it was still the same and it was still here. He began to wonder what had caused them to leave the house in this state; maybe they just left? Or didn't care? Or they all just died with it like this?

He would never know. But he didn't really care. After his mother's death, he didn't really care about any of them; apart from Cecile, his younger sister. He would take her beatings for her. He would have gone through anything for her; but, just a year after their mother's death, she died too; at just seven. The beautiful, innocent little angel died. That was what made him leave; the only two people he had ever really cared for had died in the space of a year.

Larten was standing in their back garden now; a patch of wild grass that didn't have a boundary; that grass continuing into a small forest that used to be his escape. He pushed his way through the grass and stopped in front of two medium sized rocks; headstones for his mother and Cecile. The grass around them was flat and sprouting pretty little wild flowers. From the light of the moon he could make out the crude indentations of some kind of final message for them, carved into the rock. Although he couldn't read them, he knew they were kind words; the neighbours must have done it, maybe out of pity, maybe out of sorrow.

He turned sharply and went back into the house, blinking back the wetness that had formed in the corner of his eyes. He found a box of old things and routed through them; trying desperately to take his mind off everything. He pulled out old toys, old clothes, old _things _that were too old to even be identified; then he pulled out a small teddy bear.

It was dirty, moth-eaten, and dusty but it was still, surprisingly in one piece; although the ear was hanging off and stuffing was protruding from the arms. Larten rubbed the pad of his thumb over the eyes and smiled lightly; the glossy black eyes staring at him unblinking. The bear had been Cecile's; she had taken him everywhere. The bear had been her safety net; when things had gotten bad – and that was often – she used to curl up in a corner and hug the bear tightly, whispering to it that they were going to be okay.

He tore his gaze away from the teddy bear and looked around the room; holding the bear by his side, his large hand grasping the bear's small one. Subconsciously, he realised this was how Cecile used to hold the bear; and whenever he saw her standing in the doorway, with bear in hand, he had thought that when he was older and when – if – he got married, that he wanted a child exactly like her. _Never to be..._

A hand on his arm pulled him out of his trance. He knew who it was and without even thinking, Larten wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her shoulder, taking deep breaths to try to gain some control over himself. Slender arms wrapped around his neck and he was so glad she was here with him; just as the teddy bear had been Cecile's safety net, Arra was his. He still held the bear.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours; she supporting him, he slowly regaining control. Eventually, he pulled away slightly and kissed her forehead, "Thank you." He looked down and smiled as the crooked grin he loved so much appear on her face.

She shrugged as if it was no big deal, "It's what I'm here for." She paused, looking around the old house, and then returned her gaze to his, "You ready to leave?"

Larten sighed, closed his eyes briefly then opened them again, sweeping his gaze across the room one last time and nodded. Arra smiled sympathetically then took the teddy bear from him, "We adopting this?" She held it up and studied it, pushing the ear back into place then frowning slightly as it fell down again.

He couldn't help but laugh at her choice of words and she grinned again to show she had done it on purpose. Gently, he took the bear from her and shook his head; turning and sitting the bear on a chair as he did so. In one movement he turned and slung his arm over her shoulder, walking out of the house and into the night.

As they walked away, Larten did glance back once; and a feeling of something being lifted from his shoulders came over him. The burden of his past family, past home, past _life _was gone. He had been given the gift of a second chance and, as he tightened his grip on Arra's shoulders, he vowed to make this one count.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Fin.**_


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I am not Darren Shan.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

'_And even when your hope is gone, move along, move along, just to make it through.' – Move Along – The All-American Rejects._

There was now a church where the old, wooden house had once stood. Arra had to grin at the irony; underneath the foundations of that church six – supposedly seven – people had burned to death. This was haunted ground; yet a house of God stood over it. And none of those seven people had been religious; God had been a myth to them.

The house that had once been there had been an old, large ornate mansion that had been made completely out of wood; the wood had been painted white because in this area, white was considered a royal colour. Not that the residents had actually_ been_ royal. Far from it.

Arra's parents – well, mainly her mother – had been uptight; the kind of people who bought other's friendship with money and stories of how they were distantly related to an old king. When in truth, the people were just ordinary. Her father had been a blacksmith but had been injured and had taken an early retirement. Her mother had been absolutely nobody, but, because of a large amount of money left to her in her parents will, she had become _somebody_. All because of the money.

With the money, the house had been built and lavishly decorated, and the children of the house – four sons, one daughter – had been given the best education money could buy. And in the end, all the money had been a complete waste; the education, while remaining with them, had been pushed back – two of the sons had been apprentice blacksmiths and the other two had owned a grocery shop in town; the daughter had never actually been able to have a job because of a slight vampire problem – and the house had burnt down.

Sitting under an oak tree – the same oak tree that had been there when she had lived in the house – Arra thought back to the night when the house had burnt down. She and her mother had had a rather bad argument – worst then normal – and she had been forced to go to a formal party that the mayor was throwing. The seven of them had gone and left almost straight away.

She and her brothers had been standing at the open bar, making fun of anyone that walked by and gave them distasteful looks, when she had, for apparently no reason, collapsed. When she came to, her mother was yelling at her brothers – accusing them of getting drunk at a formal party – and she had then turned her attention to Arra; throwing the same accusations at her and saying that she had ruined the night, brought shame on her. Not the family; just _her_. Her none caring mother.

She remembered all too clearly what had been the cause of the collapse; not alcohol as her mother assumed, but lack of air. The corset she had been wearing that night had been fastened too tightly by none other then mother dearest herself, 'Trying to improve your posture, _dear_.' After pointing that little fact out, the palm of her mother's hand had been brought sharply across Arra's cheek; after all these years, there was still a small scar on her cheekbone where the force of the slap had cut her.

What happened after that was a blur; her mother had yelled some more then, in a comic show of rage, flung an arm out and knocked off a candle; which fell on the rug, which in turn caught fire and set the house ablaze. The sickening thing was that her mother had, upon seeing the blaze, locked the door to the room they were in and sat down in a chair, just waiting to burn. After a few long minutes, her brothers had managed to kick the door down but by then it was too late for them to get out.

Yet she had. Arra frowned in thought because she _still_ couldn't remember how she had gotten out. She hadn't even been burned badly; just her lungs had been in complete pain because of the smoke. But she had gotten out; and she had spent the remainder of that night sitting in exactly the same place she was now, watching the house burn to the ground.

Absently, she realised she was crying and angrily swiped at the tears; tears that were long overdue, tears that hadn't been shed that night. Her four older brothers hadn't deserved to die; they were good people, the friendliest people she had ever met. They would always take care of her; they showed her how to climb trees and how to fish; because she was perfectly content with being 'one of the guys.' The high-profile, ball gown life didn't appeal to her.

She remembered how her mother had once told her that all she had ever wanted was a daughter and when she had finally had one, she had been disappointed; so disappointed that she had even said she felt like she didn't have a daughter, 'No daughter of mine would behave like _you. _You are nothing to me.' Harsh words, words that had formed the bases of the wall Arra had built to keep people out.

She wasn't bothering to wipe at the tears now; she didn't see any point. She just curled up in on herself even more and let the pain from the past tear through her. Subconsciously, she felt hands on her shoulders and heard a quiet voice but she couldn't bring herself to answer. She was stuck in the past.

The tears eventually let up and she became aware that she was shaking and being held against someone's chest. She pulled away and wiped the sleeve of her coat across her eyes, taking a few deep breaths and managing to mumble, "Sorry..."

A single sad laugh and Larten pulled her back against him, stroking her hair, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But, it's stupid..." Arra mumbled into his chest, hating that she'd gotten so upset over something that was in the past.

He shook his head and kissed her hair, "It isn't stupid. The past can be painful. It is perfectly normal to get upset about it." She looked up and he smiled, "_Les fantômes du passé mai blessé, mais le remède pour que la douleur est de se déplacer le long de_."

She managed a grin and nodded, leaning back against him and looking up through the leaves of the oak at the night sky, gradually becoming calmer before she fell asleep in his embrace.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Fin.**_

**If I'm being honest, I didn't really like this. I found it really difficult to write (after numerous attempts using different ideas, I came to the conclusion that Arra's past is almost impossible to write about), so I apologize if this seems a bit...strange. **

**PS. I used Google Translate for the French bit so I'm sorry if it's wrong! Blame Google! It's supposed to say, '**_**The ghosts of the past may hurt, but the cure for that pain is to move along**_**.' But it probably doesn't =D**


	3. 3

**Reason why I'm doing a series of one-shots and not just having them separate? I'm a very organized person & I don't really like having the same subject stories in different places. But! I'm **_**not**_** going to add all my other one-shots in to this; that would be time consuming and stupid. So, I'll just have to live with it. =D**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I am not Darren Shan. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The evening sky was abnormally dark; the clouds had rolled in from the west and brought with them occasional flurries of snow that covered everything and everyone. People everywhere were eager to get home and the streets of Paris were filled; it was a squeeze trying to get down a large street, even using the old road. A blast of ice cold wind made the crowd gasp and pull their coats and scarves closer to them, clutching bags and briefcases in white knuckles. The snow was coming down again.

Deciding that it would be wiser to wait until the throng of bodies died down, Arra slipped into a small coffee shop. The shop was almost full and the warmth was rather stifling, but it was better then the cold, so she nabbed one of the only available seats; a table for two in the window. Not that she was going to be joined by anyone, but it was perfect for people watching.

The place was, considering the amount of people in there, rather quiet; the occasional laugh from a group of people at the back of the shop, mutterings from others, soft music whispering from somewhere. The old woman behind the counter smiled and made a comment about the weather in French. Arra just smiled lightly in reply; her French being limited, she only picked out a few words.

Sitting back down with a large mug of black coffee, she noticed that a few people were watching her. Keeping her gaze firmly on the mug of coffee in front of her, she felt annoyance rise up; she was _trying _to blend in, she actually wanted to try to stay in Paris. Everywhere else, someone had gotten a little too curious and asked too many questions and she had had to resort to leaving. Now though, she had gone to great lengths to look human.

She had splashed out on the best hotel in the city, where no questions were asked about anything. They let you get on with it and turned a blind eye to perhaps the more suspicious things. A whole new wardrobe had been bought, costing quite a lot of money, but it was a necessity; the more fashionable you looked, the more human you looked. Of course, nothing could be done about the pale skin complexion or the give away scars on her fingertips. But they were minor things; she had lasted at least three moths in Paris and no one had been vaguely suspicious. Things were going well.

Sighing, Arra looked out into the snowy street and studied the people moving back and forth across the window. They were all desperate to get home to their families and she felt the familiar pang of not belonging hit home again; no matter how human she tried to be, it would always come down to the fact that she was a _vampire._ She wasn't destined to have a family; to have a normal life...

She stopped herself there before her mind went off on one again; she had been down that mental road before and it _hurt. _It was much easier to build up a wall and become numb to everything around. That way, she would never get hurt. If she didn't think about that particular subject or take too much note of what people – humans – might have; children, stable jobs, someone to fall back on, then everything would be fine.

Against the white speckled sky, the Eiffel Tower stood guard over the city, like a great metal sentinel. From her seat in the window, Arra thought about how it didn't look nearly as imposing as it did up close. There were fewer people out now and the River Seine could be clearly seen; a few boats moored up on an untrustworthy looking wooden pier, a few more slowly making their way up the River to their respectful docking places. The impressive bridge was empty with no one crossing it; and strangely, it looked quite inviting.

She gazed at the bridge for a few more minutes before finishing the coffee, leaving some money on the table and making her way out of the shop. As she was leaving someone else was coming in and they kindly held the door open for her; a flash of red under a heavy black coat. Smiling absently, she thanked the man in English and walked into the now night air. Snow was falling heavily now and the wind was getting stronger; snow storm on its way, get indoors, quick.

But the bridge looked calming so instead of heading back to her hotel like she should have done, Arra crossed the almost empty street and came to a standstill in the middle of the bridge. Leaning against one side of it and watching a boat slowly manoeuvre into the docking position, the snowy wind blowing her ebony hair around; she felt a strange sort of peace settle over her.

She had no idea how long she had been standing there for but eventually she was aware of someone standing next to her. Tearing her gaze away from the black water of the Seine, she looked up to see the man who had held the door for her; a paper cup of coffee in one hand, a rather large amount of money in the other. Jumping to the wrong conclusion, she backed away slightly. The man held out the money for her and she all but shouted, "I'm not for sale!" Her voice was carried away in the wind, making her shout sound no louder then a loud whisper.

The man looked confused for a moment, and then shook his head, "No, Mademoiselle, you forgot your change. You left 50 Frank on the table to pay for a 2 Frank coffee." He had a French accent but his English was remarkably clear. He smiled and held out the money again, "I know Paris is alive with prostitution, but I did not mean to imply that...I am sorry if I insulted you. Please believe me when I say that I would never go near those areas of this great city."

Realising her mistake, Arra blushed and laughed shakily, "It's fine. _I'm _sorry for shouting at you." She took the money and slipped it into her coat pocket, noticing that the man wasn't wearing any gloves, "Aren't your hands cold?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. The blush reappeared but the man just laughed, saying that he had left them at his home.

There was a silent beat then as they stood in the middle of the bridge; the man was looking out onto the water and after studying him – orange hair that was windswept, greenish eyes, a few small scars here and there, a charming but rather roughish air about him – Arra followed his gaze and shivered as a especially cold gust of wind blew over the bridge.

Noticing this, the man turned to her and asked with surprising politeness, "Would it be terribly inappropriate if I asked you to join me for dinner?" He smiled again and something clicked into place.

"No, but it _would_ be terribly inappropriate if I agreed without knowing your name." Something else clicked as Arra said this. The man laughed and held out a hand, and for the first time she noticed the scars on his fingertips, "My apologies, Mademoiselle. I am Larten Crepsley."

Without thinking about it, she took his hand and gave him her name. He smiled again in response and kissed the back of her glove clad hand; another click as something else fell into place, "Well, Mademoiselle Sails, shall we?" Larten held his arm out for her and again without thinking she linked her arm with his. One final click and everything had fallen into place.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Fin.**_


	4. 4

**Idea from Symphony of Terror; little challenging, but I managed something. Whether that something is good is up to you guys =D **

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I am not Darren Shan.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

(Seba POV)

I had no doubt about it.

It was as plain as the night is dark; my assistant was in love; though he would not admit it. This, in truth, infuriated me. Why he could not make his feelings known was confusing; surely if you felt strongly about someone, you would want them to know. Obviously though, I was wrong.

Because I did not fully understand the way Larten was acting, I decided to question him about the situation; hoping that he would be kind enough to answer without complaint. Of course though, this was Larten; he was incredibly stubborn. If he did not want to talk then I doubted he would.

But, nonetheless, I would try. I felt it was my duty – as his mentor and father figure.

At this moment, my assistant was sitting in one of the Hall of Sports, talking to Vanez, Gavner and Arra; the love interest herself. Vanez noticed my arrival first and called over, "Seba! What brings you here?"

I smiled, "I have actually come to speak to Master Crepsley." I was stood behind my assistant now and did not miss the grimace he made as I said this, "Now, now Larten. Do not be like that."

"But, I haven't done anything!" He protested.

"I never said you had. I merely want to speak with you." I replied dryly. He sighed deeply then stood.

"I'll see you later." He said half-heartedly and I almost felt sorry for dragging him away from his friends. He waved as we walked away, his gaze lingering on Arra as he did so.

"What do you want to talk to me for?" He asked as we made our way to my quarters.

"I think you know, Larten."

He looked confused, "No, I don't know."

I sighed, "It is rather obvious, Larten."

"Is it?" He still looked confused but I could tell he was hiding something. Maybe he realised what I meant and was trying to act innocent.

"I think that it must be if I have noticed."

He did not reply, and I knew he had figured out what I meant. I sighed again and made to prompt him into speech, "Concerning Miss. Sails..."

His head snapped down to the ground and he mumbled something I did not catch, and then asked a quiet question, "Are you angry?"

I smiled at him, "Why, pray tell, would I be angry?" He shrugged in response and I continued, "Larten, I am perfectly fine with it; just one thing has me confused. Why are you hiding how you feel from her? Surely it would be better if it was out in the open?"

He shook his head and looked back up at me, "I know that. But...what if..." He trailed off and looked back towards the ground.

"What if?" I questioned but he did not answer. I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking, "Larten, answer me."

He sighed again and I could see the pain in his eyes, "What if she doesn't like me? Or...or laughs or something?"

"Larten, I think you have to give her more credit then that. Defensive as she is, I do not believe for a second that she would do that." I chided him, "And, unless you tell her, you will never know how she will react."

He nodded slowly and stood looking at the ground for a minute, "Should I go now?"

I sighed again, "Yes, Larten. Go now."

He grinned slightly and began walking back the way we had come, calling over his shoulder, "Thanks Seba! I owe you!"

I smiled and waved it off. I expected him to come straight back after he had confessed but I did not see him again that night.

In fact, the next time I did see him was the night after; and I did not need to ask how his confession had gone.

He was sitting once again in the Hall of Sports, again with his three companions, but this time Larten had his arm draped over Arra's shoulders.

I smiled; my assistant, the modern day Romeo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Fin.**_


	5. 5

**Idea from . Interesting as this was to do, it was more fun; writing crazy-overprotective Vanez is great! =D I had to upload this straight away; I thought it was funny =P**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I am not Darren Shan.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

(Vanez POV)

My liking for Seba had dropped considerably.

Why he had to tell his stupid assistant to talk to mine was beyond me; did he like to stress me out? Make me worry? Maybe he was going crazy. I don't know; the one thing I _did _know was that the stupid assistant was now sitting with his arm around Arra, looking positively pleased with himself.

I tried to keep the glare out of my gaze but I could tell that it wasn't working; I _had_ to do something about this horrible situation. Maybe if I told Mika...he might be able to get the idiot executed...

An idea hit and I had a hard time keeping the joy out of my voice, "Arra?" She looked up, made eye contact with me and instantly a suspicious expression appeared on her face; damn, she was good at reading people, "Can you go and tell Mika that I need to speak to him?"

"Why don't you just go up yourself?" She replied; pleasant and polite but with an undertone of ice.

"Because I know you haven't seen him for a while; if you go up and give him my message, you two can catch up." I answered easily, keeping eye contact, "Take Gavner with you so you don't get lonely." I added lightly.

"Why can't I take-"

"Because I have some things to put away and I would appreciate Larten's help." I smiled kindly at the idiot, knowing that she would ask to take Larten instead; she was good, but on this one, I had the upper hand.

Gavner looked a little confused but stood all the same and waited for my assistant to follow; which she did reluctantly. I waved kindly as they walked off, as did the idiot; then it was time to put the plan into action.

Was I really going to have the overprotective father to boyfriend talk with him? He turned back to me and asked what he could help with; he was smiling and that made the decision for me, "Actually, I want to talk to you."

He looked a bit worried but nodded for me to continue, "Now, I know that you're a good assistant to Seba; and you're a strong addition to the clan." I paused and the worried on his face turned to confusion, "But, I don't think...I don't think that either of those qualities are...proper enough for you to think you can have a mate."

Full blown confusion was all over his face, "I'm sorry. I don't exactly understand..."

"Understanding is a big part of a relationship, Larten." I shook my head disapprovingly. Okay, the talk had turned into me tormenting him but whatever; if it got him away from Arra, I was happy.

"I know-"

"Oh, do you? Do really?" He nodded slightly; wrong move, "See, I don't think you do. I think that understanding is of very little importance to you. I think that the caring, talking, _trusting_ aspect of a relationship means nothing to you; personally, I get the feeling you're only in it for the...physical aspect..." I trailed off as understanding dawned on him. He shook his head and opened his mouth to disagree but I beat him to it.

"So, you see, if that is the case; and I hope to God that it isn't, then I won't be very happy." Surprisingly, although I was being serious, I was finding this fun. My expression darkened threateningly and he shuffled uncomfortably.

"Vanez, it isn't like tha-"

"I'm not entirely sure that what you say is true. So, I'm going to let you in on a little secret; if you ever, _ever_ hurt her, or even _think_ about hurting her then I will take _great_ pleasure in hunting you down and putting you through so much pain, you'll be _begging_ for death." Okay, maybe that was a bit over the top, but it seemed to be working; the idiot was staring at me in horror, "You may leave now."

He instantly turned and walked away but I wasn't finished with him yet, "Remember!" I called after him; he paused to look back and I drew a line across my throat, grinning sickly at him. If that didn't scare him off...

______

Later on, after the fun of scaring the idiot to death, I was relaxing in the Hall of Sport, when something connected with the back of my head, "Ow! What the hell?"

"It's not that I don't appreciate the fact that you're being protective; it's just that I'd appreciate _more_ if you put some trust in me and let me deal with my life on my own. Okay?"

The room was spinning slightly before my eyes and it took a few moments before I realised that Arra had hit me and that she was talking, "I'm sorry...what?"

"Put simply; stay out of things that don't concern you; namely, me and Larten." Things were back in focus now and I could see that she was smiling at me, "Understand?"

I nodded stupidly and she patted the top of my head kindly before walking away; okay, that was the _last _time I would go interfering in her life. Ever.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Fin. **_

**Requests anyone?**


	6. 6

**Inspiration for this came from 'Marley & Me'. That film is amazing; a definite tear-jerker. If you haven't seen it then you need to. This is slightly out of character and possibly AU; it can either be seen as Pre-book or AU. It doesn't really matter, you can choose. But they are still vampires; still have to drink blood, can't have children or go out in the sunlight etc.**

**Also, last chapter was supposed to say 'Idea from Kills Softly.' But it didn't work; strange but this has happened once before with one of my other stories. Sorry and the idea _was _yours. =D**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I am not Darren Shan.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The small, white fluffy Akita puppy stared up at Larten through curious eyes, its head cocked to the left slightly, with its small tail wagging faintly. It was sitting in a cardboard box; head just poking out over the rim, watching the vampire search the wardrobe for some blankets, his head whipping round every now and then to look at the clock.

Larten had been planning this for a few weeks and it would be typical Arra to come home early and ruin the surprise. He grinned at how cunning he had been; after seeing the box of little white Akita puppies on the street, an idea had hit him and he had instantly begged the old woman behind the box for one. She had told him that he may have one but they weren't ready to leave their mother yet, 'Give it a week or two and you can take one.' Of course not for free either; she was asking a rather ridiculous $350 for one but he had agreed without complaint.

So, early this afternoon, he had braved the sunlight and gone to pick the now ready pup up; and almost came away with another two. Two of the little puppies hadn't been sold and the woman couldn't afford to keep them; if no one took them they'd go to the city pound. He had almost offered to buy the other two but realised they didn't have the room for three dogs; and he was sure Arra wouldn't be very pleased if she came home to three dogs. One, she'd love. Two, might get trying but three; she'd kill him.

Finally, Larten found the blankets and went back over to the little dog with them; glancing again at the clock just to make sure he still had time. The puppy yapped happily as he approached and he grinned again, completely charmed and taken with the white fluff ball. The puppy sniffed at the blankets as Larten carefully wrapped them around the little pup and lifted him from the box.

The puppy looked around the room – they were in the living room/kitchen – then yapped again. The woman had said the puppies were all house trained and Larten had believed her; he now hoped his judgement hadn't been clouded by the cute little face peering up at him. He gently set the little dog on the floor and stood, slightly hunched over it in case in decided to attack something; like a table leg or the couch.

But the little dog just looked around warily and shuffled from under the blanket to sniff at the floor. After it sensed that all was well, it slowly walked around the room, sniffing at things and even licking one of the kitchen cabinets, but it didn't attack anything. Or have an 'accident' on the floor. The puppy would be staying in the cardboard box until all the necessary equipment had been bought; Larten could already feel the money burning away.

Satisfied that the puppy would be fine, Larten began arranging the blankets in the box and tried to decide where the best place for it would be. He figured the kitchen would be the best bet so he carried the box over to the other side of the room and placed it down next to the end cabinet. As soon as he had put the box down, a scratching noise reached him and he whipped around, fearing the worst.

He couldn't see the dog but he heard the sound of claws on wooden floor clearly enough. And it was coming from the closet just by the front door where they kept coats, scarves and shoes. The door to the closet had never closed properly so the dog could have easily snuck in; which was exactly what it had done. Just as Larten reached the closet the puppy backed out; a shoelace in its mouth, struggling to drag a trainer out. The puppy noticed Larten standing near him and stopped dragging the poor trainer; its tail began to wag happily and it looked up at the vampire, the shoelace still hanging from its mouth.

Larten laughed and picked up the little puppy just as the front door opened. But because he was behind it he managed to lean against it to stop it opening. He motioned for the puppy to be quiet and the pup wiped a paw over its nose; seemingly in understanding. He shook his head – saving the wondering of the intelligence of the Akita for another day – and leaned back against the door again as it was pushed forward again.

He heard an annoyed sigh then the sound of shoe meeting wood, "Larten? Whatever you're doing it isn't funny." Arra called and he heard her kick the door again, "Let me in." The puppy cocked its head curiously at her voice and Larten grinned.

"Give me a minute." He called back, "Don't come in until I tell you, okay?" He heard her agree somewhat reluctantly and he moved away from the door slightly, watching carefully in case she opened it again. But it stayed closed so he grabbed a cushion off the couch and went into the bedroom. He put the cushion in the middle of the bed then placed the pup on top of the cushion. He stood back to make sure it looked all right then quietly told the pup to stay; and again the pup seemed to understand because it lay down with its head resting on its front paws.

Larten smiled again and went back out into the living room/kitchen, closing the bedroom door slightly. He paused before opening the front door, trying to not look too excited but failing miserably, "Hello."

"Is it safe now?" She asked sarcastically, handing him two shopping bags and moving past him into the apartment. He grinned, kicked the door shut and put the bags down on the kitchen table, "What was that about?" She called from the couch.

Unable to keep the smile from his face, Larten walked up to the couch, leant down to kiss her softly then picked up her hands, "I got something for you." He pulled her up, and put both of his hands over her eyes. She laughed but made no attempt to break free, so he slowly moved her over to the bedroom, telling her to push the door open.

As soon as the door opened the puppy sat up and let out a small yap, its little tail wagging again. It stepped off the cushion and walked towards the edge of the bed and stood looking up at the couple. Larten smiled again, "Ready?" Arra nodded and he lifted his hands away from her eyes.

She looked straight ahead but the puppy yapped again to get her attention. Larten, who was still smiling, stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder, "Like it?" She didn't say anything but a huge smile broke across her face as she picked the pup up and held it at eye level. The puppy waved his front paws about and yapped happily again, its tongue lolling out of its mouth cutely.

"You bought me a _dog_?" Arra asked in disbelief, but it was a happy disbelief. Larten nodded against her shoulder and removed a hand from her waist to pet the puppy. The pup swiped a paw at his hand playfully and yapped again, "Why'd you get him?"

"Make life all the more exciting." Larten answered with a laugh then grew serious, "You know, they say dogs are a lot like children..." He trailed off and it took her a minute for the meaning of his words to sink in. She carefully put the puppy back down on the bed, stroked its head a few times then turned and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her easily off the floor and spinning her round. The pup yapped happily again.

He came to a stop, kissed her neck then pushed her back slightly, "Do you like it? I mean, honestly. Let me know if you-" he was cut off as her lips crashed against his and he smiled against her taking that as a 'Yes.'

She pulled away and leant her head against his shoulder, "I love him. Thank you so much." He kissed her hair and took a hand to gently lift her chin up. Seeing the question in his eyes, she answered before he had even opened his mouth, "Really. I really do love him." He nodded, kissed her again then reached behind her and picked the little dog up; resting him on the top of her head lightly.

"What shall we call him?" Larten asked as he held the small white fluff ball carefully, watching it lean over and lick Arra's forehead. She laughed then kindly suggested 'Stupid', reaching up and taking the puppy from him and bought him back down to eye level. As she studied him, Larten unimaginatively suggested 'Fluffy'; to which Arra smiled sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

They were silent for a minute before she whispered, "Zane." She nodded and smiled, "Yep. He's definitely a 'Zane.'" The pup yapped happily and waved his front paws around again. The white full ball was obviously happy with the name.

"Well, if he likes it and you like it, I guess that's it." Larten reached down and gently tickled the puppy's stomach; it was cradled in Arra's arms and strangely looked as if it was grinning up at them, "Welcome to the family, Zane."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Fin.**_

**Type 'Akita Puppies' into Google images. You'll get the idea of how DAMN cute these things are =D The white ones are what Zane would look like. **


	7. 7

**Request by Kills Softly; Pre-book, Larten gets injured, Arra shows her caring side. They aren't together at this point.**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I am not Darren Shan.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Larten heard it first; the heavy footfalls and equally heavy breathing. Whoever it was, they were close; too close and the sound of a gun being cocked was incredibly worrying. If he had been on his own, he would have risked sitting up and scanning the area; but he wasn't alone, he had Arra with him and he wouldn't do anything to put her in danger.

As casually as he could, Larten stretched out, feigning sleep, and threw an arm over the sleeping figure beside him; Arra, who hadn't actually _been_ asleep, stiffened and made to move but his arm tightened around her, stopping her from doing anything. She opened her mouth to shout at him but he quickly leaned over her, slipping his free hand over her mouth, their faces just millimetres apart.

He was about to tell her to stay quiet but somewhere behind them their stalker dropped the gun; it landed loudly, rustling leaves and snapping twigs. Her eyes had been wide in panic but now they narrowed curiously, questioningly. Larten realised that if the person got the gun back into position again, they'd almost certainly get shot; he had to act now.

"Stay here, be quiet and do not move." He breathed and she nodded slightly. He smiled softly then leapt up off the ground and into the bushes behind them. There was a cry of surprise, then another of pain and then the sound of someone stumbling through the bushes. Another cry, what sounded like a howl and then the worst noise yet; a gunshot.

Arra shot up and listened intently on the surrounding forest; which wasn't easy. She had only been made a full vampire a few weeks ago and all her senses were still going haywire; but she was sure about the gunshot. Someone had been shot and fear pulsed through her at the thought of it being Larten.

Ignoring his instructions, she slowly made her way towards the sound of the gunshot. She hadn't moved far from her original place before she saw blood covering the trunk of a tree; the scent was strong but not that of a vampire. It was human and instantly she knew they were dealing with a vampire hunter.

And that thought was confirmed when she stumbled across the body of a middle aged man; stakes were tied around his waist and the gun was lying at his side. There was a bullet wound through his head and his eyes were stained with blood, but they were staring up at her eerily. A rustling of leaves and a pained gasp made her spin round and her eyes fell on Larten; or rather the gleaming metal of a stake sticking sickeningly out of his torso.

She was at his side in an instant, his green eyes meeting her frosty grey ones for a split second before his closed in pain and hers fell to the intruding metal and his bloody hands trying to pull it out. Shaking her head numbly, she pulled his hands away, not caring about the warm, sticky liquid coating her hands as she did so, "Do you think you can walk? I've got some bandages in my bag back there. It isn't that far..."

He nodded and she carefully lifted his arm and draped it across her shoulders; pulling him up in one movement. He gasped and doubled over, griping the stake desperately and somehow managed to yank it out. The cry he made as he did so hurt her ears but that didn't matter; what mattered was that there was now a fast flow of blood pouring from the wound. She half dragged him, half bullied him into walking, calling him an idiot for pulling out the stake but he just kept quiet; the occasional sharp intake of breath or pained whimper crossing his lips.

It seemed to take ages to get back to their little camp, but they eventually did and instantly he collapsed back against a tree, panting and clutching his side in pain. She was already routing through her bag before he had even hit the ground and found the bandages without too much hassle. Again, she appeared at his side as if out of no-where and prised his hands away from his side again.

Her hands were shaking as she pulled his shirt off him, revealing his well toned torso but she was too preoccupied with the gaping hole just below his rib cage to really take any notice, "Can you sit up for a minute?" He nodded and painfully sat forward, leaning against her for support. The healing saliva of vampires wouldn't be any use; the wound was too open so she just opted for the bandages, wrapping them tightly around him.

When she had finished, she told him he could sit back but he made no attempt to move; just continued to lean against her, breathing deeply, one hand held over the bandages, the other lightly grasped around her own. She sighed but sat patiently; sitting still for a long period of time was almost impossible because of the new blood flowing through her veins but she managed it.

"Sars?" They had been sitting in silence but Larten broke it with the quiet whisper of Arra's nickname. He lifted his head from her shoulder and smiled weakly at her, "Sorry for...being an idiot..."

She laughed and put an arm around his shoulders, "It's all right." His favourite crooked grin appeared on her face and he let his head fall back against her shoulder peacefully. Her hand found a small scar on the back of his shoulder and she ran the pad of her thumb back and forth over it absently.

"Thanks..."

They didn't move for the rest of the day, both perfectly content with just sitting with each other and finally they both fell asleep. And that was the first, but by no means the last, time they fell asleep in each others arms.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Fin.**_

**Anyone have any more requests?**


	8. 8

**Sorry for taking ages to update; I've only just got back to my laptop. **

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Vampires didn't keep track of what month or day it was when residing in the mountain; they thought it was too human. They didn't need days or months – they had years to live and the general thought was that they weren't going to worry about what happens on each certain day; that would make life boring and routine.

They didn't celebrate holidays either – Christmas was shunned, as was Easter, Halloween, Thanksgiving; every human holiday was forgotten and thought stupid. The only date they had to remember was every twelve years; travel to the mountain for the council. It was imprinted on their brains, second nature almost – much like breathing.

They were a few vampires that _did _keep track of dates though. Seba Nile did; for records and keeping up to date with the stock inside the mountain. Kurda Smahlt did; but that was because he had only just been blooded and he liked to stay as human as possible. And Arra Sails did; but no one knew she did.

She liked to keep track of the holidays – especially Christmas – but she never _actually _did anything to celebrate them; that would have brought her feared reputation down a lot of notches. The respect that she had worked hard to earn would have disappeared in a manner of minutes and she couldn't afford to lose that.

Whenever she did check the dates and found that a holiday was near or even happening, it made her sad and long for a human life again; on those days she would usually be in a distant mood, not really paying attention to anything, not even attempting to go on the bars. It was those days when she valued the company of a certain red haired vampire more then ever.

So when she did happen to check the date, the sadness that filled her was greater then usual. Valentines Day was never an easy holiday to deal with but spending the day around Larten helped – even if it was just sitting by him while he worked on something, she would feel better. There was just one problem on this particular Valentines Day; Larten wasn't there.

He had up and left a few days before, with no word to anyone and still hadn't returned. It was a pain and she was reluctant to admit that she missed him; maybe more then she would have liked and her mood deteriorated throughout the night until she eventually gave up on Gavner's attempts to cheer her up and took refuge in her room.

Another problem arose then; at least Gavner had been distracting her from her thoughts. Now, alone in her room, her thoughts were all but screaming inside her head and the only thing she could do was to listen patiently and feebly deny everything that came up.

_The reason you miss him so much is because you love him...No, he's just nice to have around, that's all...And why do you always feel better when he's around? It isn't just because he's a good friend – you know that. He makes you feel safe and you know he'd be willing to help you with anything..._

_So just admit it...you're in love with-_

There was a hesitant knock on her door and she sighed in relief; she had always stopped herself long before her thoughts had gotten _that _serious but she was too depressed to stop herself. If her mind had admitted that little fact then there would be no going back; thank God for whoever was behind the door.

As she went to answer the door she realised that she had been simply sitting arguing with herself for a good few hours; her internal clock told her it was the middle of the day. The mountain had fallen silent as the creatures of the night returned to their coffins and slept the day away.

She paused before opening the door; half afraid that it would be Gavner or Vanez checking up on her. She appreciated their concern, she really did, but it wasn't exactly what she needed right now. What she needed now was her red haired safe haven to come back; though she thought that was asking a bit too much.

However, as the door swung open, a brief thought came to her; maybe the Gods, if there were any, were smiling on her today, because standing on the other side of the door, looking slightly embarrassed, was none other then Larten Crepsley. He had obviously just gotten back to the mountain because he still had his heavy coat on and his longish hair was still damp from the snowy weather that was common in the mountainous region. He had one of his hands stuffed into his coat pocket but the other was out stretched and in it he grasped a single red rose.

He looked up, grinned slightly and said three simple words that completely decided their future together; "Happy Valentines Day."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Fin.**_

**What did you think? Oh, requests would be very nice *hint hint* ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. 9

**Request from Symphony of Terror. Also, I figured I'd bring back Zane for this one; cute ideas formed and the dog was part of them. So, this is set in the same place and time as 'Zane'; again, it's either pre-book or AU. You decide. Larten can read as well. **

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

One of the first things couples usually find out about each other is their birthdays; this subject is usually first date information and stays with the person for the remainder of their time together; or for the remainder of their life. Of course though, vampires are completely different from humans, so what should have been first date information actually took five years to find out; and that was only by accident.

Larten had always claimed he had forgotten when his birthday was. Arra had believed him at first; but then, when she thought about it, came to realise he was in fact lying about that. Whenever she bought the subject up, he would dismiss it too quickly and change the subject awkwardly.

Five years down the line though, she carefully bought the subject back up and this time he didn't dismiss it; instead, by accident, he let slip his exact birth date. She was of course delighted that he had told her; but what made it even better was that, if he was telling the truth, his birthday was only a few days away.

Instantly, seeing a deviousness appear in her eyes, he begged her not to tell anyone; or even to do anything about it. He didn't care about it anymore, it was something for humans, and he had made it very clear that they were _vampires_; celebrating a human affair would have been wrong. She had assured him that she wouldn't do anything; but the deviousness didn't leave her gaze and that made him slightly uneasy.

And rightly so. It became obvious to him that she was planning _something _for his birthday; but what that something was, he couldn't fathom. Though he only had to wait a few days to find out what it was; then the whole annoying ordeal would be over, for a year. He groaned inwardly at that thought; this was something she would _never _forget. It was something she'd make a big deal of year after year. It was times like these that he really didn't like the fact that she had a near perfect memory for 'important' dates.

But on the day of his birthday, it appeared that she had completely forgotten about it. It was just a usual late afternoon; they got up, took Zane for a walk around the local park, stopped to get some coffee then went back to their apartment. He had even stopped being suspicious of her springing something on him; even temporarily forgotten about it being his birthday.

That was, of course, until Zane – now young, full of energy dog – came running into the living room/kitchen and skittered to a halt in front of the couch where Larten was lying. He lazily reached down a hand to pet the dog but found that he wasn't petting fur; but some sort of material. Just as he moved to look down at the dog, Zane jumped up and sat happily on his stomach, his little tail wagging enthusiastically.

Wrapped around the young dog's neck was a brilliant red scarf with a little note attached to it. Curiously, he pulled the note from the scarf and read over the words: _'And you thought I'd forgotten. Happy Birthday! Love, Sars XX' _A smile appeared and he unwrapped the scarf from Zane, who yapped then jumped down onto the floor again; trotting away to his basket.

Larten sat up, clutching the scarf and made to call out to Arra when he realised that she had left to pick up some more dog food half an hour ago. This realisation made him laugh; obviously, she had planned all this out. And again, she had amazed him.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Meh, I don't know. Really lame ending, not some of my best work, but let me know what you think. Kinda got small writers block at the moment. **

**Thanks for reading though!**


	10. 10

**I am sorry about the lack of updates; all manner of things have held me up and I haven't had a lot of inspiration and/or motivation to actually write anything. Basically, I'm in dire need of requests ^_^ *hint hint***

**This is set in before the Festival of the Undead. Arra's thoughts on Darren; requested by vazy. Quite short, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

The realisation was comical without meaning to be; comical, but also sort of sweet. And the thing that really got her was that it was obvious Larten hadn't even noticed.

Looks wise, there was nothing there; nothing to indicate that they were alike. Personality, that was something completely different. The way Darren behaved – with an air of braveness, obvious respect and awe for his surroundings and the people he was introduced to, but with an underlying rebellious nature – was remarkably similar to the way Larten had acted on his first visit to the mountain.

There was something else too; Darren had, embarrassingly, almost knocked her off the bars. The only other person _ever _to do that was Larten. It was strange but was also somehow quite fitting; they were, after all, mentor and assistant.

Basically, Darren was the exact same as the younger Larten; which was weird in itself. Stranger still – or maybe an added bonus – was that nobody apart from herself had noticed.

At the moment, she was sitting across from them, listening to them argue about the ways of the vampires; Darren was sounding more and more like Kurda while Larten was sounding more and more like Seba. It was, she felt, all very surreal.

Eventually, there was a break in their argument, in which she deemed perfect for causing some slight havoc. Drumming her fingers on the table easily gained Larten's attention; he instantly looked up and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing...just that Darren sounds exactly like you at our first council." She flashed him a playful smile then looked innocently at Darren. His frown had turned into a grin and he was looking questionably at his mentor. Larten fixed his gaze on the table, slowly going red, and tapped his foot against hers from under the table in annoyance.

This, she found, made the situation more comical; now that he had realised it, he would, she knew, deny it fiercely. And, of course, she would keep pointing out things that did indeed prove that they were alike.

"It's all in fun, you know." She pointed out later that day as the two of them were absently walking through the corridors of the mountain.

"I know. It is exactly the sort of behaviour I expect from you. It is in your nature to...put a spanner in the works." Larten replied innocently, glancing at her with a slight grin.

She shoved him playfully, which turned his slight grin into a full blown smile, and he pushed her back, but not even as half as hard as she had pushed him.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Yeah, I seem to have a problem with endings; I can't do them! Ermm, so yeah. Let me know what you thought of it** **and the next one, I'll try to make better. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. 11

**Request from vazy. **

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

"We've gone looking for him every night for a week. What makes you think that we'll find him now, huh?"

He didn't answer her, just continued walking towards the outer tunnels of the mountain. He heard her sigh angrily but still didn't acknowledge her obvious annoyance.

"It's only a few hours 'till Kurda's investure. We'll be out there for about an hour, and then we'll have to come back. We're not going to find him in an hour..." She paused to give him chance to answer. When he didn't, she continued, "I mean, it's not like I actually want to go to his stupid investure – it's a waste of time – but this is a bigger waste of time. We haven't found _anything _to prove he's anywhere round here; haven't found anything to prove he's even _alive-"_

"Look," he all but shouted, spinning on his heel to glare at her, "if you are going to be like this, then just go away. You have made it obvious that you do not want to be here, so just leave." He spun on his heel once again and continued on his way out of the mountain.

Silence for a moment, only broken by his fading footsteps, until, "How the hell do you know I don't want to be here?"

He smiled slightly in spite of his mood and slowed so she could catch him up, "Simply because of what you have just said."

"What I just said? What I just said was the _truth._ We _haven't _found anything, anything at all. Yet you still insist on going out every night to look for him." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. He gazed at her coolly, waiting for her to say something, "Why can't you just except that he's probably dead?"

She didn't speak with venom though, merely with sad curiosity. He looked away for a moment – her grip tightened slightly on his arm, "What are you doing?"

He looked back to see confusion appear on her face, "I'm telling you the truth; which you seem to keep ignoring."

"No," he shook his head slowly, "I mean, what are you _doing_? Why are you here? You have no reason to be."

"I...because..." She looked around helplessly and shrugged, "You get so upset when we don't find anything...I don't like seeing you like that. And, you shouldn't really be going through this on your own. It isn't good for you."

He blinked, slightly shocked to hear her confess something like that, and gave her a quick hug; feeling awkward, and regretting, that he had shouted at her only moments before. He pulled away, muttering a quite, "Come on," and resumed his way to the outside, with her still holding onto his arm comfortingly.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**A bit out of character again; sorry. And, does anyone find it annoying that I hardly ever use their names? I just don't really see the point seeing as this is a drabble series **_**about **_**Arra and Larten. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. 12

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan. **

**___**

She stood outside the small country inn, waiting for the all clear, when it first appeared.

In the dull glow of dawn, its eyes looked too bright and calculating; as if thinking what would be the best way to reveal the newcomers little secret. It sat beneath a tree, sitting perfectly still apart from its tail which swished slowly back and forth, rustling the freshly fallen autumn leaves. Its ears were facing forward, blocking out every noise. Its sole intent was the vampire that was leaning against the wall of the inn in which _he _was master.

She knew it was stupid, ridiculous even, to be afraid of the thing, yet she was. This small, menacing _cat _was scaring her; it could run them out of town. To an extent, it could be the death of them.

Cats had a habit of ruining a vampire's life in the human world. They seemed to have it against the creatures of the night and did everything in their tiny power to make things hell. Somehow, the fact that cats could sense vampires and all things 'evil' had spread into the human world; as a rumour at first but there were many suspicious people in the world.

The inn where they had planned to stay was owned by such people.

The cat could be the end all of their trip away from the havoc of vampire life.

The little cats' eyes never left hers but its ears swung round to the direction of the inn door. It heard the tread if the other one approaching and prepared to cause some chaos that would make the evil tall ones go away but it realised that it didn't need to. The presence of the little cat was on its own enough to make them leave.

The cat found this slightly annoying but didn't complain; the tall evil ones were going to leave him and his house alone. That was what mattered.

"We're in. She said we could have the room over the barn. Apparently, it isn't that warm but that doesn't matter..." he trailed off when she didn't acknowledge his presence, "Everything all right?"

"We can't stay here." Still, her eyes never left the cats; who now, she noticed, seemed to be grinning at her. Evilly. As if it were enjoying her discomfort.

"Why not?" he asked sharply. She didn't reply verbally, simply pointed to the evil little cat under the tree. He froze as soon as he saw it.

The cat watched as the two evil tall ones glanced at each other then disappeared on the spot; quick-evil-tall- one-travel, it thought with a stretch. Presently, his servant came out to see where her new arrivals had gotten to. The cat meowed pleasantly and trotted over to his servant, rubbing up against her leg lovingly. His servant said something in human speak then picked up her master and carried him back into his house.

The cat looked over his servants shoulder and saw the two tall evil ones at the edge of the forest, apparently arguing with each other. The cat grinned again; it had done his job perfectly. And would now be treated to a big bowl of creamy milk.

It casts one final look at the tall evil ones then purred happily.

**___**

**Ending? Terrible, I know. But I personally liked the cat thing. But did you guys?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. 13

**Just something I came up with while reading 'Or She Dies' by Greg Hurwitz; I haven't finished it yet but I'd still recommend it to people (meaning you guys reading this ^_^) get out there and read it! This has nothing to do with 'Or She Dies' by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**

**___**

The two of them had been in fights before; fights that had been violent and bloody but nothing compared to the one they had just finished.

In the aftermath, the room where everything had kicked off looked like something out of a horror film; the floor and walls were smeared with blood, furniture was slashed and the plaster on the walls was crumbling. Four bodies were lying in the midst of all the mess; two were vampaneze, two were human.

In the next room, Larten was washing the blood off his hands and face - mixed blood that smelt of human, vampire _and _vampaneze - and ripping towels and sheets apart to use as make-shift bandages. He felt drained, physically and mentally. He had known beforehand what they were walking into but he never imagined it would end up as it had.

He sighed, turning the water off as he did so and looked into the mirror above the sink. He _looked _drained as well; there was also, he noticed with some annoyance, a few new scars too; two on his neck, a number on his torso and a small one on his forehead.

His knuckles went white as he gripped the edge of the sink and then pushed away when he couldn't stand to study himself anymore. He walked through the blood-bath, that used to be a family room/torture chamber, and into a bedroom that lead directly into the blood-bath.

The door was open and through it Larten could see the single bed and the window; the only two things in the room. His main focus though was the vampire sitting in the middle of the bed; she was hugging her knees tightly and staring absently out of the open window. It was broad daylight and sunlight was streaming through into the room, creating a large square of blinding brightness, but she didn't seem to care about this.

Larten went directly over to her and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm protectively around her back. When she didn't acknowledge his presence, he sighed, "Arra...are you okay?"

Arra nodded very slightly but leant against him. He sighed again and stroked her hair, casting his gaze from her hands to the blood-bath in the next room.

The bodies of the two humans were slumped next to each other; their faces frozen in horrified expressions, eyes wide. The vampaneze were lying randomly in the centre of room, mouths drawn back in snarls.

The humans had already been half-dead when the two vampires arrived; the vampaneze had been crazed beyond belief and had been holding the humans – who were no older then nine – hostage in some sick game of theirs. The vampaneze had been doing things to the children which no-one should ever see; unfortunately, when the vampires arrived, the crazed pair were half-way through doing these things.

Hardened as they were, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw; it was something, they had no doubt, that would haunt them forever. But would never be spoken of.

Larten shivered and turned his head away from the horrible scene to look at the window instead; burning his eyes seemed preferable to looking through the door. Though after a few minutes he looked away and down at Arra. Before tending to his wounds, he'd helped her with her own.

The both of them were bruised and battered, sliced and scratched. Scarred physically and mentally too.

Larten sighed heavily, reluctantly removed his protective hold, stood and closed the door on the horrible scene. Then carefully pulled the heavy curtains shut, blocking out the sunlight. Took a moment to compose himself. Slowly he walked back over to the bed and returned his protective hold on his other half.

He lay back after a while, pulling her with him and re-tightened his protective hold around her. They simply lay there and almost managed to forget about what was in the other room...

**___**

**Yeah, I don't know. I wrote it in like an hour so it ain't the best thing I've ever written; no plot line, no setting, no nothing really. Tell me what you think though, please!**


	14. 14

**This is just a random with no plot or purpose what-so-ever. Light humoured. It came to me while I was supposed to be doing holiday homework...my mind wandered ^_^ enjoy it though! **

**In serious need of requests too; I've given the ones already requested a try but they are unbelievably terrible so I won't be posting them until I'm satisfied with them, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**

___

"How did you get it stuck up there anyway?" Darren asked Vanez, who was staring straight up at a crack high in his Game Hall wall. Just visible in the crack was a small blue ball.

"We were seeing who could throw it the farthest." Vanez answered, looking down at the half vampire.

"And he won." Gavner piped up, pointing at Larten, who was sitting on the floor with Kurda and Seba.

"He won by getting it stuck?" Darren asked, completely confused.

"I don't get it either, Darren." Kurda laughed, standing up and walking to the base of the bars, "Can you see it?" He called up to Arra, who had been nominated to go and fetch the ball; the only way to get it, they saw, was to get to the top of the bars then reach across to the wall.

"...No...Am I even going in the right direction?" She called back, pausing half way up the giant structure.

"What, up?" Vanez sniggered. Gavner laughed and the others grinned.

She looked down and laughed sarcastically, "Very funny." She backed up on the plank of wood she was on to get a better look at the wall, "I meant do I keep going right, you idiot."

"Yeah, just a bit." Kurda called back, craning his neck to spot the little ball.

"Why don't you just go and get another ball?" Darren asked.

"Because that's the only one we have." Gavner answered, sitting down on the floor and looking up at the wall where the ball was hidden.

"You shouldn't play stupid games with it then, should you?" Arra called down, hopping up a few more levels of wood as she did so.

"It's more fun then the bars." Gavner called in response.

"Just 'cause you don't like getting your ass kicked by a girl." She threw back, grinning.

"You're not that good, Sails." Vanez shouted, knowing full well that what he had just said was a complete lie, but wanting to see her response.

"Not that good?" Arra paused, faking hurt then, just to prove that she _was_ good, back flipped twice on the bar she was on, landed in a handstand then front flipped back to standing position. Trade mark crooked grin set; she bowed, made a ta-da motion with her hands and then continued on her way up more levels of overlapping planks.

"You were asking for that, Vanez." Kurda told him, going back to sit on the floor again. The others grinned again and Vanez stood perfectly still for a moment. Then, without any warning, leapt up onto the bars and began trailing after his friend.

The vampires on the ground shouted out laughs and stood up to get a better look at what was about to unfold. Vanez paused half way up the bars and leapt onto a balcony that stuck out, over looking the Game Hall. On the balcony was a set of staffs; he grabbed the largest one he could then continued on his way.

Vanez landed heavily on the plank Arra was on and she turned to face him, smiling innocently. Vanez was grinning; waving the staff around, his voice came out as a playful growl, "Tag-teams?"

She returned his grin then glanced down at the vampires on the ground. Seba, Kurda and Darren had stepped back from the line they were in; Gavner and Larten were left standing alone, as if they had volunteered to play tag-team with them. She glanced back at Vanez, "I call Gavner."

Vanez frowned; if Larten was on_ his_ team, then he wouldn't go for Arra; which would mean he would have to and that would probably end badly for him, "Okay then...Crepsley! You're with me!" He called down, motioning with an arm for him to grab a staff.

Gavner and Larten jumped up, grabbed a staff each – Gavner got one for Arra too – then joined the pair high on the bars. Below, on the ground, Darren asked Seba who would win. He replied with a sly grin and a simple, "It could go either way."

Kurda grinned, "Gavner will be first to fall, I know it."

Darren looked back up and saw the four split off into pairs; Vanez and Larten went to the left, Gavner and Arra to the right. Gavner muttered something to Arra and they both laughed and hi-fived each other. Vanez was muttering to Larten, pointing with his staff at various places. Larten simply nodded along.

"Ready?" Kurda called up. They nodded in reply and he clapped his hands to signal the start of the fight.

Instantly, Vanez and Larten rushed forward, using their vampiric speed to their full advantage. The other two glanced at each other then jumped off the bar and onto one two levels down just as the speeding two landed in their place. Unfortunately, Gavner overbalanced and, in trying to regain his balance, reached out wildly and grabbed the end of Arra's staff.

His balance didn't return and he fell from the bars, ripping his partner's staff from her and almost making her fall as well. He hit the ground hard, but wasn't hurt. Arra stared down at him in pure annoyance, "What the hell was that? You didn't even get hit!"

"Overbalanced!" Gavner called back, sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. He gave her a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, well, well." Vanez called down at his opponent, "Would you look at that." He jumped down and landed in front of her, a knowing grin on his face. Larten jumped down and landed behind her, looking completely impassive. Vanez started forward, staff raised, sure that they were going to knock her off. Larten was holding his staff diagonally, to stop her from trying to make an escape.

Not that she was planning on escaping. She realised Vanez had made a stupid mistake; because he had his arms up, his torso was unprotected. Grinning to herself, Arra waited until the last minute before simply stretching her arm before her, hand closed in a fist. Vanez did the rest.

Not able to stop in time, he ran straight into her outstretched fist which connected with his stomach. He reeled back, hunched over and again, with simple movements, Arra put a hand on his shoulder and pushed gently. And Vanez fell.

From the ground, the spectators shouted their approval and Vanez, still slightly hunched over, walked shakily to the others and sat down heavily, glaring up at Arra, "Go on, Crepsley! Knock her off, now!" He shouted.

Up on the bars, Arra turned and grinned playfully at Larten. A small smile found its way to his lips and he swung his staff out quickly, aiming for her head, a quick kill.

His opponent didn't even flinch; she had pure confidence that he wouldn't actually hit her. And he didn't. His staff swung wide, just missing her. He pulled back, grinning sheepishly and she sarcastically applauded his effort. Vanez was shouting up at his team-mate but he didn't hear him; neither of the pair left on the bars did.

They were having their own conversation, "How did you know that I would not hit you?" Larten asked, hopping down to the lower levels of the giant wooden structure.

Smiling, Arra followed him down slowly, "God knows how many years spent in your rather dull company, maybe?" She laughed.

"Oh, because you are that exciting yourself?" Larten responded coolly.

Arra opened her mouth to reply, but Vanez beat her to it, shouting up, "If you two aren't even going to fight, will you at least get the ball for us?"

Arra held up a hand, signalling for Larten to wait, and she quickly made her way up the bars. Larten relaxed slightly, waving his staff around absently, silently admiring the amazing balance of his ex-mate. At the top, she carefully leaned across the gap between the wood and the wall, grabbed the little ball and jumped down.

Landing somewhat daintily on the bar Larten was on, Arra regarded the ball for a moment, then without any warning threw it out, aiming for his head. Reacting without thought, he reached out just in time and caught the ball, his grip on his staff slipping. Using that to her advantage, Arra flitted up to him, ripped his staff away and knocked his legs out form under him, all in one swift movement.

The vampires watching the fight cheered their approval then Vanez grabbed the ball that had fallen out of Larten's hand and they continued their game of throwing the ball as far as they could.

Larten sat up, rubbing his arm, and then his vision focused on the hand outstretched in front of him, "No hard feelings?" Arra asked, her playful grin back in place.

Larten sighed, and smiling softly, he took her hand.

**___**

**Tell me what you think, please! **


	15. 15

**Requested by kills softly. Set after book 6; AU, Arra doesn't die but is very badly injured and is unlikely to ever recover fully. To even things out a bit, Vanez dies instead. **

**Warning (of sorts): implied sex if you squint and tilt your head to the left. **

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan. **

**___**

Arra didn't exactly know how to feel.

Numbness was spreading through her battered body and soul and it was overwhelming but welcome. Anything to hide from the truth.

Two months since the fight in the cave. They had passed in a blur; numerous things to keep one occupied; helping Seba and Harkat in the storerooms, getting to know her adopted son of sorts better, reacquainting herself with her mate in more ways then one, seemingly endless medical appointments.

The thing was, the medics had told her she was getting better only a few days ago at one of the many appointments. Yes, they had taken more blood samples and done more tests but they said it was routine; they needed to keep a close eye on her, because, let's be honest, she wasn't 100% better. No where near, in fact.

She had left the medics just after two weeks of being admitted. She wasn't feeling all that great about it but she, being as stubborn as she was, convinced everyone that she'd be fine and that she should leave. The medics weren't particularly happy but let her go anyway; giving her strict instructions to take things very easy and not go anywhere alone, 'just in case.'

The gaping wound in her stomach refused to stop bleeding and bolts of pain would shoot randomly and unexpectedly through her body, often knocking the air out of her lungs and bringing on a bout of light-headedness. The light-headedness would either dissipate after a few minutes or would grow worse; on a few occasions she had actually collapsed from a mixture of pain and light-headedness.

She could just about live with being injured or in pain for the rest of her life; but knowing that she was slowly _dying_? For her, that was one step too far. Yet this was the news she had just received from the medics.

And now she had to tell them. Fear crept through the numbness; she was now, officially, a handicapped vampire. One that had no use to the clan. Already, she had heard the Princes discussing what to do with her; let her live or put an end to her? It was horrible to know that people were talking about her like that, but it was just the vampire way.

She couldn't fight anymore, she didn't know any medical things and she was only_ just_ helping in the storerooms; basically, she was useless.

All too soon, she was at the storerooms and she could hear four voices inside; obviously, Darren and Larten had gotten some time off. Only when she reached out to push the door open did she realise she was shaking; badly. Groaning, she pushed the base of her hands into her eyes and desperately fought for some control. After a minute, she threw her hands down and took a deep breath that made the bandaged wound sting and a fresh trickle of blood flow from it.

She entered the room and anxiety joined the fear; she almost looked up and greeted them with a perfected fake smile that would indicate that nothing, absolutely nothing, was wrong. But she thought better of it; hell, they would only get suspicious when she kept going back to the medics more and more frequently.

"How did you get on at the medics?" Seba asked kindly, giving her an encouraging smile.

She shuffled her feet awkwardly, as if she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be, and replied with quite politeness, "Yeah, they just went through those test results..."

"And...?" Darren prompted when she didn't continue. Larten was watching her carefully, her hand shaking in his.

"And...umm..." She took a deep breath - a new wave of pain washing over her - and continued, her voice wavering slightly, "...they said that they know why I'm not really getting any better. It's, uh, they called it something but it's basically a severe type of internal bleeding that they can't stop or treat or anything..." Pausing again, another deep breath, eyes tight shut; she delivered the killer blow, "I'm dying..."

_*_

Hours later, after the initial tears and painful explanations.

Lying on the terrible home-made bed Vanez had made for her after stubbornly refusing to sleep in a coffin. Larten's strong arms around her, his hand absently running back and forth across a scar on her back, his breaths were gently ruffling her hair. Her tears ran from her eyes, down her cheeks and onto his bare chest.

He wanted to sleep but wouldn't until she'd fallen off first. His mind was drifting but he did find himself thinking about how small and fragile she felt in his arms; she had, naturally, lost a lot of weight over the past two months and bones were more prominent then they should have been.

Still, he couldn't get his head around what she had told them; she was _dying_? But, he'd only just gotten her back. It wasn't fair that in a few years he was certainly going to lose her for good. It didn't make any sense.

Yet, he knew it was true. Somewhere deep inside, he knew that she wasn't getting _any _better; only worse. But the realisation of the fact that nothing could be done to help hurt him. All he wanted to do was help her but he couldn't; and it killed him inside.

Eventually, her breathing evened out and the tears stopped. He sighed, pulling her closer and soon felt sleep overcome him too.

_*_

Hours later still, after the short, fitful sleep.

"It will be okay, you know." Larten mumbled against her collar bone.

"Yeah..." Her hands tightened on the back of his neck in response to his lips running up her neck.

"It will," his lips found hers for a brief moment before he looked down at her, "It will. Arra, I promise you. You don't have to go through this alone." Their lips locked again for another brief but blissful moment then he pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you."

For what seemed like the first time in weeks, she smiled, "I love you too."

___

_**Fin.**_

**Man, I was so nervous about writing this. Please let me know what you truthfully thought about it. Thank you!**


	16. 16

**Requests would be super nice ^_^**

**Uh, this is another take on how they meet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**

**___**

It was midnight.

Winter.

Above, the city buzzed with life; people shouting, laughing, cars screeching, beeping.

Below – in the subway station – it was a different story. The air was stagnant, the ground damp, sounds echoing eerily around the almost deserted platform.

The screen blipped and informed the few people on the platform that the train was running late due to technical difficulties, '_Sorry for any inconvenience!_'

Larten Crepsley sighed and pulled his jacket closer to him, a blast of winter air sending even his vampiric blood cold. The youth sitting next to him swore at the screen then pushed himself up and strolled out of the subway, apparently having lost his patience with the trains.

The vampire smirked slightly then decided to pass the time by studying the few others on the platform.

One was a homeless person with a dog, sitting down against the dirty wall next to the bench the vampire was on, blankets pulled up around him. He was talking quietly to his dog, which looked too thin to walk. Larten had given the homeless person some money as he passed; hoping the he would use it to buy the dog some food.

Another two were businessmen; they hadn't arrived together but had struck up a conversation about money and shares anyway. They seemed to be trying to out-do each other with their knowledge about business. They were standing quite a bit away, not wanting to stand near the homeless person.

The last, Larten found most interesting. A young woman, probably just a few years younger then himself (or his human self that is), was standing next to him, studying the map of the train routes, running a delicate gloved finger along an orange line. In her other hand she held a piece of paper, an address scribbled on it hastily.

Her black – _ebony_? The word popped into his head and he decided that he liked it better then just black, it was more interesting – her ebony hair made her skin look unnaturally pale. Medium height, slim, causally dressed – jeans, sneakers and a long black coat. But he couldn't see her eyes; her hair fell just so they were covered and if he turned his head anymore, he would actually be staring at her.

He assumed they were brown – going by her hair – but for some reason he wanted to actually see. Slowly, he tilted his head slightly more towards the woman and she just so happened to catch his eye as he was doing so. Larten pulled his head back around, blushing slightly, cursing himself.

He could feel her eyes on his back then heard her voice, "Hey, excuse me." It was soft with an accent he couldn't quite place. He turned back round slowly and met her gaze. And had to suppress a gasp; her eyes were grey, piercing grey. Almost abnormal looking, full of mystery. He realised she had asked him something and to his embarrassment he hadn't heard; too lost in her eyes.

"I am sorry, I didn't catch that last part." He replied feebly, still staring at her.

"Upper East Side? Do you know how to get there?" She repeated, looking vaguely annoyed.

"Uh, no. Sorry. I don't come from New York." He told her, and still his gazed was locked on hers.

"I can tell...you have a French accent." She pointed out and looked away, back at the train routes. Larten noticed she was frowning and he was suddenly aware that he had offended her by staring at her eyes. He couldn't help it; they were unlike anything he'd seen before. He wanted her to turn back, just so he could look at them again.

He stood and pointed to the map, trying to help, "Well, we're here," finger on the writing, _Financial District_, "and it looks like you'll have to switch trains here," he moved his finger, _Times Square_, "then you should make it to the Upper East Side." He smiled, pleased with himself, and looked down at the woman.

She didn't look at him, just mumbled a thank you and walked past him, sitting in his place on the bench. He sat down beside her and she flinched away slightly. He looked at the floor, then decided to strike up a conversation with her, "You have an accent too. I can't place it though."

She glanced at him, her eyes partially covered by her hair, "Uh...it's Russian."

"Russian? You're a long way from home." He tried to catch her eye but her hair was still in the way; he only saw a flash of silvery grey.

"Yeah, I suppose." She sounded ever-so-slightly sad at this.

"Why are you here? Job, friends...?" Larten asked, feeling he was stepping over the line; he didn't even know her name yet he was asking personal questions.

"Umm...visiting friends. They live in the Upper East Side." The woman paused and looked up at the vampire, she was smiling slightly, "I went out, to see the city, and..." She laughed, "I'm no good with directions."

The vampire smiled then held his hand out, which was gloved to hide his scars, "I'm Larten, by the way. Larten Crepsley."

She looked a little apprehensively at his hand and reached out her own then withdrew it as the train rolled into the station. She stood, "This is me." Wave of her hand toward the train. She smiled lightly at the vampire then walked off, stepping onto the train.

Larten stood and followed instantly, just stepping onto the train as the doors closed. The carriage he had stepped into had three other people in it; a mother and her toddler, and the woman. He grinned and went and sat next to the latter, "This is me too." He held his hand out again, "I never got your name."

The young woman looked slightly confused, and a flash of fear shot through her piercing grey eyes. She still didn't shake his hand and he let it drop, slightly disappointed. A silent beat then, "I'm Arra."

Larten grinned again, "Hello Arra."

He noticed she hadn't given her last name but he didn't blame her; he suddenly saw how their situation looked through her eyes; a man she didn't know was practically harassing her and following her. She probably thought he was a rapist or something.

To put her mind at rest, Larten told her, "I'm getting off at Central Park. Have you been there? It's very nice."

Arra shook her head, "No, I haven't been there. I might go tomorrow. I went to the Empire State Building today. Have _you_ been there?"

The vampire's turn to shake his head, "I haven't been there, but I hear it's rather an experience. What is it like?"

"Very big." She replied with a grin. Larten laughed and they lapsed into a friendly silence.

After a few minutes, the vampire looked up again and followed the gaze of his companion; she was watching the mother and toddler on the other side of the carriage. He decided to over step more lines and asked her, "Do you have children?"

She glanced at him and sighed, "No. I, uh...I can't."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The vampire was truly sorry to hear her say that; she seemed like a lovely person. It was shame that she – _vampires can't have children. _

Larten blinked stupidly at that thought. Surely she couldn't be a vampire. He glanced at her again; she was very pale, but so were a lot of people. And a lot of people couldn't have children, but that didn't make them vampires.

He had to find out though. Thinking quickly, he blurted out, "I know some magic. Well, not exactly magic but I can read futures. From the life line on your hand. Want to try it?" It was a painfully lame excuse and she did consider it for some time. But eventually, she shrugged and slipped off a glove.

And sure enough, there were the trade mark scars on her fingertips. Larten resisted the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips and gently took her hand; laying it in one of his. With the other, he traced a gloved finger across her lifeline and pretended to think for a minute.

He finally sighed, "Well Arra, I believe that you're going to get to the Upper East Side without getting lost."

"Thank God." She laughed.

He smiled and continued quietly, "And, it looks like you are going to meet someone. Or you already have. A vampire..." He trailed off and she whipped her hand back, stiffening, staring at him in shock.

He held his hands up and pulled off his gloves, showing her the ten scars on his own fingertips. She relaxed instantly and held out her own un-gloved hand against one of his, lining up their scars. She laughed, "That's insane."

Larten smiled, captivated once again by the mysterious piercing grey of her eyes, "I know."

**___**

**_Fin._**

**This came to me very suddenly and I had to get it down...and post it ^_^ What did you guys think?**


	17. 17

**Set between Books 6 & 7.**

**Mainly lyrics but there is a little story going on in there too. I thought that the lyrics fitted very well with the end of Book 6.**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**

**_____**

'_**And I would lay your body down and rock your tears away,'**_

_**Peter Cincotti – Lay Your Body Down (Goodbye Philadelphia)**_

**_**

The cold, winter wind chilled his bones. The snow flecked his coat and hair. His boots crunched in the hardened snow underfoot. The only sounds were his soft breaths and the water lapping at the lake edge just ahead of him.

**_**

'_**The winter wind will slowly take you heart and soul until it makes nothing of you,'**_

_**Peter Cincotti – Lay Your Body Down (Goodbye Philadelphia)**_

**_**

The lake came into view and he paused as he stopped at the edge of the forest. Looked around. Nothing except the familiar water and the over hanging rock. He stamped his feet then started up again, heading towards the rock.

**_**

'_**And the waiting is the hardest thing to take'**_

_**Funeral For A Friend – Walk Away**_

**_**

He sat right on the edge, legs dangling over the water and glanced at his scarf lying on the rock next to him. Pinned down by a few stones so as not to blow away. Smiled. Felt a disturbance in the air on his other side and smiled wider.

**_**

'_**A revolution has begun today for me inside. The ultimate defence is to pretend'**_

_**30 Seconds To Mars – R-Evolve**_

**_**

"You forgot it again."

"Thank you for bringing it out." He replied, wrapping the scarf around his neck.

He hadn't told anyone about this trip to the lake he often made. People would think he was crazy if he mentioned it. He had thought himself crazy the first time, but had gotten used to it; craved it now. In some way, this meeting kept him sane.

**_**

'_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go'**_

_**Nickelback – Far Away**_

**_**

Words weren't needed. Not really. Everything had been said in the past. Time by the lake was just spent...being. Being together again in some way that neither could explain.

A tingling sensation appeared on his hand and his smile softened. Glanced to his side. Faint outline that blurred the air and was made ever-so more visible by the snow. Looked down at his hand that lay flat on the cold rock. Another faint outline of a smaller hand blurred his own skin.

**_**

'_**It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten what the colour of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them'**_

_**Rise Against – Saviour**_

**_**

Time was slowly eroding his memory but these small meetings brought it to life again. Re-vamped the large collection of memories he had of her; of them.

It was a real shame, he felt, that no new memories would _ever _be made. Because of course these meetings wouldn't last forever. He would leave or she wouldn't have the strength to come anymore.

But until then, he had this. This brief, unexplainable meeting that made him feel warm again.

Whenever he came out here, she would be waiting. If something was bothering him, if he had to talk about something, she would listen silently, then give advice in her new whispery voice. And she would watch him carefully with her new duller grey eyes that seemed strangely foreign yet comfortingly familiar.

And the best thing about the whole thing was that it gave him hope. That when he died, he wouldn't just end up in a dark oblivion. But he would see everyone he had ever known again.

And when that time came, they would simply sit peacefully at the edge of the rock, over looking the lake.

**_**

'_**Sleight of hand and twist of fate'**_

_**U2 – With Or Without You**_

_**_**_

Just being...

_____

**Fin.**

**Let me know what you thought! ^_^**


	18. 18

**Requested by vazy; thoughts on Paradise. **

**I'm on a frickin' roll with these, huh? ^_^ Keep churning them out; many inspirations and requests compel me xD**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**

**_____**

Blinding light...white light...light that doesn't seem real...

Then darkness...pitch black darkness...

A feeling of being weightless...a feeling of having the weight of the world on ones shoulders...

Memories...good and bad...old and recent...

Emotions...every emotion that has ever been felt...

Burning pain in the bloodstream...buffeted by howling winds...freezing at the heart...

Whispering voices...growing louder...getting closer...morphing into a scream...

And then...

Larten's eyes snapped open at exactly the same time something flew into him; almost knocking him off balance. Somewhere in the back of his head he registered that whatever was now clinging to him was a person. His more immediate thoughts were occupied with trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

_Did I just...die?_

That would explain why he was no longer on that platform above the sea of stakes. Why he was no longer glaring into the face of his foes and why he was no longer looking back at his friends on the ground below.

Two other figures appeared slowly before him and he noticed that this...this place was...he couldn't get his head around it.

He was standing in _broad daylight_. Not only that but he was back at the mountain. Outside the mountain anyway. And there was no snow...only brilliant green grass and the beautiful noise from the waterfall. It seemed even more amazing in this place...

_Where am I?_

The figures approaching became clear and his breath caught in his throat; Gavner _and _Paris?

_But...they...they're dead..._

They both smiled – a little sadness creeping into their faces as they did so – and moved closer. He tried to step back but remembered that someone was holding onto him; holding onto to him _tightly _he now realised. He stepped back anyway, pulling himself out of the persons hold on him and looked at whoever they were; and laughed in total disbelief, tears springing to his eyes, realisation and understanding slowly making themselves known.

Everything came flooding back to him as he pulled Arra against his chest; practically crushing her in the embrace. His life; vampire and human flashed by, the deaths of the people he was now standing with, the lives of his friends who were still alive...and a sudden sympathy towards Kurda. Now he knew how painful falling onto a pit of stakes was...he wished he'd been nicer to the traitor.

Tears dripped down his cheeks as he looked over his partners shoulder and at the other two in this reunion.

And as he did look up, the realisation and understanding sped up and hit him hard; making everything clear.

_I am dead...I did die...and now...now I'm in..._

Gavner finished his thoughts for him, exclaiming with a flourish of his hand, "Welcome to Paradise."

**_____**

**Yeah...I don't know. I only really touched on the...the happier aspects of dying. Maybe later I'll do one about the sadder aspects of it, leaving people behind, etc. **

**And it was short; I apologize for that. The next one will - hopefully – be longer. **

**Let me know what you think anyways ^_^**


	19. 19

**Request from SymphMetal13; but I altered it slightly, hope you don't mind! ^_^ how our favourite couple feel after they split for the first time.**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**

**_____**

As Seba Nile wandered slowly through the corridors of the great mountain, he sensed that something was wrong; something had been thrown out of balance almost. The feeling was strange and he didn't like it one bit. In an attempt to take his mind off of it, he turned sharply and headed off towards the Game Halls.

Something was always happening in there that would keep him occupied for a while.

But the feeling increased as he got closer to the Game Halls and he noticed, with something that should have been amusement but failed to make it that far, that there were an awful lot of vampires nursing bloody features or broken bones.

Seba entered the smallest of the Halls – the one that housed the bars – and the feeling grew some more; something was definitely wrong here. The Hall was empty apart from three familiar vampires; Vanez Blane was sitting on one of the lower levels of the bars, Gavner Purl was standing in front of him with an arm loosely draped over the third vampire's shoulders; Arra Sails.

Seba approached slowly, watching the actions of his friends. Vanez was growling something under his breath, his nails clawing at the wooden plank he sat on. Gavner kept flicking his gaze from Vanez to Arra and back again, every now-and-then tightening his hold on Arra and rubbing her arm in a comforting gesture. Arra was simply staring in disdain at the floor.

A knot of anxiety gnawed at Seba's stomach and wild thoughts flashed through his mind; _judging by their behaviour...maybe someone got hurt...Larten? Is that why he isn't here?_

But Vanez was looking more angry then worried; and the other two didn't seem worried at all; just...saddened.

Seba arrived at their little huddle and asked the first thing that came to mind, "Where is Larten?" He probably shouldn't have asked that first, and began to wish he hadn't as Vanez glared up at him, his growled words just turning into a growl. Gavner tightened his hold on Arra again – this time actually pulling her closer – and she let out a laugh that sounded more like a painful sob.

Vanez growled again then stood and squared up to the Quartermaster, "Your assistant up and left last night. Without a word to _anyone_." He stressed the word and jerked his head in Arra's direction.

"He left...? But, why would he do that?" Seba stuttered. This was not like his assistant at all; something must have happened for him to have just left.

Seba looked at Vanez for a moment longer then turned to Gavner and Arra, "He did not mention anything to you? Either of you?"

Gavner spoke first, "No...I only found out an hour ago..." He replied slowly, glancing at the vampire under his arm and sighing.

Arra shook her head numbly and answered in a broken voice, "He...he just left." She looked up at Seba and he felt such a pity, a sorrow for her. Obviously, she hadn't gotten any sleep – had more then likely spent the night in tears, judging by the redness of her eyes. Her skin was also paler then usual and she was trembling slightly.

Seba didn't know what to say; she was broken. His assistant had broken her. Seba reached out and took her hand, "I am sorry..."

Even though she was broken, crushed, she still managed a smile; it was small and didn't seem to look right at that moment, but it was still a smile. She then collapsed into his arms, holding onto him tightly, silent sobs wracking her body. And the Quartermaster fancied he could practically hear her heart breaking in two.

_*_

Larten Crepsley woke with a jolt and automatically reached to his side for...oh...he blinked slowly, glanced to his outstretched arm and closed his eyes again, tightly; squeezing away the tears.

He lay still for a moment, letting the sunlight completely disappear before sitting up and breaking camp instantly. He looked back once, caught sight of the mountain and swallowed a lump in his throat. The wolf that had been following him appeared and trotted along side him as he walked away.

The wolf didn't want to leave the vampire on his own. He seemed very...vulnerable. Very lonely. The wolf made it his duty to change that as much as he could; until the vampire left the snowy landscape he would stay by his side.

Larten kicked the snow angrily as he walked and had a hard time on keeping his pain silent. The wolf glanced at him and tilted his head to the side; he knew the vampire was upset, but kicking the snow wouldn't help. He had to let it out in a howl. And then carry on.

The wolf was pleased to hear the vampire finally let out a howl; but he didn't stop. His howl turned into a wave of pain and he sank to the ground, tears spilling from his eyes, his fists pounding the ground in anger. The wolf was wary but crept closer, sniffing at the vampire's hand.

Larten looked up, choked back another sob and petted the wolf affectionately. The wolf whined softly and clambered onto the vampire's lap, licking his wet face. Larten laughed – it turned into a sob half way through – and looked back at the mountain.

Even though he had the company of the wolf, he had never felt more alone.

**_____**

**I couldn't think of why they broke up...so I decided to give how they handled it a shot instead. Let me know what you thought of it! ^_^**


	20. 20

_**Inspired by a mix of madrakes, chiba-x-thanks & listening to the new Muse album – The Resistance, non-stop for a good few hours ^_^ **_

_**There's Pre-book, AU & some out-of-characterness but it's good...or at least I think it is xD These are, in no way, connected to any of the other chapters in this drabble series; they're just some ideas that I haven't been able to form into proper full length chapters. **_

_**Oh, also, if anyone has any ideas or inspiration – songs, quotes, anything – then, please, give me a shout. Cheers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

"This is completely _insane_." Arra hissed quietly as the huge spider crawled slowly up onto her shoulder. She just managed to suppress a shiver as the insects hairy legs brushed against her skin.

"You are completely safe." Larten murmured, his eyes pinned on the spider he was controlling mentally. He had a hard time hiding a smile and tried to get back into the serious frame of mind.

_She was the one who had said that the spider was dangerous..._

He manoeuvred the spider to sit on her neck and was about to command it to shoot a wed out onto his outstretched hand when something banged against the side of the trailer. Larten's concentration slipped as he looked toward the sound and the spider was momentarily stunned at the loss of connection before it came to its senses and sunk in its fangs.

"_Oww!_" Arra swiped the spider away then sat bolt upright, one hand clutching the bite wound, her eyes full of fear.

Larten matched her fearful gaze for a minute before removing her hand and pretending to study the bite for a while. When he looked back up he tried to keep his expression serious and sighed, "It's a good thing it was not poisonous."

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

This was the most nervous he had ever felt, he was sure.

He would have happily gone back to the mountain and gone through the Trials blind-folded compared to what he was about to do.

It was winter and Zane was chasing snowballs that they were throwing for him. There were only five other people in the little copse; three children and two mothers. The children were feeding the ducks, throwing the bread onto the frozen lake and laughing as the ducks slid across the ice to get their food. The mothers were standing near-by, half watching their children, half watching Zane leaping up in the air to snap at the snow.

Deliberately, Larten threw a snowball that splattered onto the ice and Zane ran after it, skidding to a halt and sniffing the ice curiously.

"I'll get him." He called to Arra as he jogged after Zane. He managed to haul the dog back before he went out further onto the ice and slyly fiddled with his collar as he did so.

Standing, he let Zane go and watched carefully as the dog trotted back and jumped up at Arra, who caught his front paws and held them as Zane yapped happily.

Larten smiled and walked towards them, running through the words in his head.

She saw the ring as he reached them.

Attached to Zane's collar was a piece of string with a ring tied to it. Completely confused, she untied and studied the ring carefully; the ring itself was silver with a small diamond on it that was surrounded by topaz.

As she was trying to make sense of it, Larten knelt down on one knee and glanced at the two mothers. They were smiling broadly and nodding in encouragement. He grinned back at them, turned back to Arra and coughed to get her attention.

Before she could say anything, he took her left hand – taking the ring off her as he did so – and asked in a surprisingly clam voice, "Will you marry me?"

She looked completely shocked but nodded once and he slipped the ring on her finger. Zane yapped happily and jumped around them as he stood and hugged her tightly, tears filling his eyes as she finally found her voice and whispered, "Yes," over and over.

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

She was exhausted, drained, battered; all she wanted to do was hide and make everything _go away_.

Of course she knew that the Trials would be difficult. Larten had told her so himself – he had finished his only a few days ago. Now, herself and Gavner were going through them. Gavner seemed to be getting all the easier ones; though he had picked up a hell of a lot of scars along the way.

They each only had one left; she'd go first, then Gavner would.

Vanez was in the middle of telling Gavner something about the Trials and Gavner was listening intently; his mentor was stood by his side, nodding along.

Seba and her own mentor were talking together, heads close, glancing over every now-and-then.

And she didn't take _any _of this in because she couldn't focus properly; because she didn't _want _to focus properly. If she did, then all of this – the mountain, the Trials, the _pain_ – would become real.

Hugging her knees, she rested her head on them and heaved a sigh. For the first time in her life she felt like giving up.

After a minute she felt someone's arm wrap around her shoulders and squeeze comfortingly. Turning her head to the side, she saw that the arm belonged to Larten and he gave her a weak smile.

Arra studied him for a minute before leaning against him - letting him support her - and closed her eyes.

She didn't feel so much like giving up anymore.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Helping Seba search through the store-rooms turned out to be quite an experience.

The Quartermaster was searching for an old book that he had noted down various vampire traits and laws; something he treasured and kept in safe keeping. Alas, he hadn't ever had use of it until Darren came along; young, curious and inexperienced.

So the search for the book began.

Seba requested the help of the ex-couple who he thought could use some time together without being interrupted by various people; the young half-vampire was one of those main people.

The three of them had spent a good few hours searching for the book – Seba was supervising and the pair were searching in-between playfully annoying each other.

Seba finally spotted the book on top of one of the many shelves. At the time, the pair were trying to out do each other with various things. So Arra offered to get the book by balancing on the back of a chair they had dragged in.

The Quartermaster stood back and watched carefully was she yanked the book out of under a good few years worth of collections. She hadn't anticipated how heavy the book was though, and over-balanced, dropping the book and falling back.

Seba smiled as Larten rushed forward to catch her but then ended up falling over anyway.

Seba looked down at them – Larten was lying on his back but supporting himself on his elbows and Arra was sitting cross-legged in his lap. Both were laughing uncontrollably and for those few minutes, Seba saw the flame between them spark into life again.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"...will...okay..."

Arra snapped her head up and looked around, slightly confused as to where she was, and everything fell back into place in seconds.

Darren - covered in bandages - was lying stiff on the cold stone of a bed and herself and Larten were sitting either side of him. He had only come out of the Hall of Flames a few hours ago and had been falling in and out of a fitful sleep that whole time.

"Did you say something?"

Larten lifted his head away from his hands and sighed, "Darren? Do you think he will be okay?"

He looked exhausted and his gaze was full of worry and fear for his young assistant. His voice was pleading; almost begging her to say that yes, everything would be fine.

She held his gaze for a moment – her eyes threatening to slid shut from lack of sleep – then stood and walked round to his side. Instantly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, he pulled her down to sit on his lap and buried his head in her shoulder.

When he felt her arms wrap around his neck, and her breathing evened out, he couldn't have felt more reassured.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Well, there you go. Did you like it? Let me know please!**_

_**Thanks for reading ^_^**_


	21. 21

**I've been trying to come up with something (anything!) but short of copying someone else's idea, I'm stumped. **

**But! I've found this on my laptop – it was written February 09 when I went on holiday to Belgium and I went to Bruges for the day and wrote this sitting by a canal with a steaming hot Hot Chocolate and a small box of chips! I remember it well because I do the exact same thing every year! **

**It can be seen as Pre-book or AU; you choose.**

**WARNING! FLUFF! (And they may be out of character slightly...please don't kill me!) **

**Oh, and trust me on this one, Bruges **_**is **_**one of the most wonderful and romantic cities in the world in the winter ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**---**_

_**Iris – The Goo Goo Dolls**_

_**---**_

Bruges in winter had always held a certain significance for Larten Crepsley; not only was it one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen (and he'd seen a lot of places) but he thought of it as _their _city. Even though there wasn't a _their _anymore, he still classed it as that.

It was this very city that had brought their relationship to new levels and they had made a point of returning every year, on the exact same date – February 14th – Valentines Day. They would stay in the same hotel, above the same canal, visit the same places and always have the same fun.

Larten was staying again in their hotel; he'd looked out over their canal, visited their places and was now on his way to their water-side restaurant.

As always, Etienne, the Florist who lived next to the restaurant, called out to the vampire, a rose in his hand; he stopped when he saw the vampire on his own and frowned. Larten smiled sadly and shook his head. Etienne put a comforting hand on the vampire's shoulder and handed him the rose anyway, waving over his shoulder as he walked back to his shop.

Larten sighed, looking down at the flower in his hand and continued into the restaurant.

They always – no matter what the weather – sat on the balcony on the second floor. It was covered, yes, but that didn't stop the cold breeze filtering through, chilling all who dared to sit out there. The view was breath-taking though, so people _did _dare to brave the coldness.

Three people were out on the balcony when the vampire arrived; two were huddled together near the door, the other was staring out over the canal. The vampire didn't realise who the lone person was until he happened to glance in their direction as he looked out onto the dark city.

Larten caught his breath and a mix of pain and exhilaration rushed through him; without even thinking, he moved to sit opposite the lone person – who he had now realised was a lone _vampire_ - , gaining their attention in the process.

The lone vampire gasped in complete surprise then adopted a knowing look and half grinned as the Larten sat down, "I did not imagine you would be here." He stated quietly, laying the rose on the table between them.

"The thought of not coming didn't feel right." Arra confessed and laughed half-heartedly once.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

Neither vampires said anything then; there were no happy greetings, no remarks about how much they had missed each other. There was just an inescapable painful silence.

Both were, naturally, elated at seeing each other again; but the events of just a year ago prevented any kind words or familiar gestures. The view around them was apparently much more important and interesting. They both new that was a lie.

After what seemed like an age, the other two people on the balcony got up and left and, as they did, a group of six others loudly sat down down-stairs; their laughter and loud, happy voices floated up to the balcony and stirred something in the vampires.

Larten looked back to Arra and asked the first thing that jumped into his mind, "Where are you staying?"

"I'm not. I...just wanted to come here." She hesitated, as if she had been about to say something else, then focused her attention on the rose; absently twirling it around slowly between her fingers.

He watched her spinning the rose round for a minute before he mumbled, "Etienne gave it to me...he thought that you would..." He trailed off but she knew what he meant and nodded slightly in acknowledgment.

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

The rose kept spinning and they fell silent again. Larten eventually managed to tear his gaze away from the flower and he glanced up; Arra wasn't even looking in his direction. She was staring almost wistfully out over the balcony yet she kept up the slow rotation of the rose without fault.

He thought that she looked the same; except for her eyes. They weren't as bright or as lively as before – they looked dull and tired. As if she looked at things – everything – differently now. As if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and she'd seen all the pain and horrors that it held. _Wise..._

The word formed in his mind and he knew that it was exactly right; her eyes looked wise. Wiser then they should; almost as if her eyes had aged but the rest of her hadn't. Like the same wise look Seba had in his. But she was much, _much_ younger then he was – in both human and vampire years.

With this thought, Larten felt guilt creep in; he had caused most of this change, he knew that. It was his fault that she looked at things with more concern or more seriousness. Because he had broken her. And by doing that, he'd managed to break himself too.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and, acting on impulse, reached across the table on closed his hands around her own. The spinning rose stopped and she finally looked at him; a small, sad smile playing on her lips.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

Something needed to be said now; Larten knew that. But any words he could think of sounded cliché and hollow.

As he tried to form the words, he studied her hands in his and thought that it all felt so _right_. And in that instant he had words – or more of a question, "Why did we end it?" He squeezed her hands, looked up and smiled softly.

Arra laughed, freeing her hands from his and intertwining their fingers together, "I honestly have _no _idea."

He grinned, "Do you mean that?" He had to ask; this was becoming too good to be true.

She became serious all of a sudden and nodded slowly, "Yes...I miss you..."

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive**_

The loud, happy voices from below travelled out of the doors and into the dark street where they slowly faded away into the night. A waiter skipped up the stairs, saw the vampires – the only two customers left in the restaurant – and motioned for them to leave; closing time.

They left and, without even thinking about it, started to walk towards their hotel. As soon as they had left the warm glow of the restaurant Larten took a hold of Arra's hand; but they didn't speak.

As always with them, it seemed, actions spoke louder then words.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

Arra paused as the inviting glow of their hotel came into view; Larten stopped and moved in front of her, taking the rose out of her other hand as he did so.

"What now?" She asked quietly, looking up at him with frightening seriousness.

He tightened his grip on her hand and gazed back at her calmly, "You stay with me."

"Are you sure?" Her serious state was scaring him a bit; she used to be so impulsive, the change almost hurt him.

"Completely." And just to prove he was being truthful, he leant down and captured her lips for an oh-so sweet kiss. She melted against him instantly and in that moment, it felt like they had never been apart.

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

He pulled away and drew her close; her head fell calmly onto his shoulder and he smiled.

She sighed in content, "I still love you."

He laughed softly, "I never stopped."

They moved apart ever so slightly and he neatly tangled the rose in her hair, and stood appraising her for a moment before she pulled him back down for another kiss.

_**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Meh, now I come to the end of it, I find I don't actually like it that much!**

**Requests would be awesome *not-very-subtle hint hint* But I think we've exhausted most ideas, guys. Creative caps on! **

**Oh, and I would just like to thank everyone who has requested for, reads and/or reviews this. XD "THANK YOU!"**


	22. 22

**From Vazy; first kiss. **

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Do you think he will pick something easy?" Gavner asked, speaking loudly in an attempt to mask his nervousness for his friend. He was sitting in Seba's office with Arra – both were waiting to hear what Trial Larten picked. It would be his last and the last, as Vanez had told them earlier, was usually the hardest.

Gavner waited a minute for Arra to reply, and when she didn't he continued with his thoughts, "I bet he _will_ pick something easy." He started to drum his fingers on the desk, trying to make up for the lack of noise in the room. He glanced to his right, where the vampiress was sat – arm lying flat on the table, head resting on her arm, eyes carefully watching Madam Octa in the cage – for some kind of acknowledgement but she didn't even look up.

Gavner sighed but continued his one-sided conversation, "It'll be so easy and he'll come back laughing." Again, he got no response from Arra. He sighed again and ended the conversation with a very weak, "He'll be okay..." that trailed off as Arra turned away from him.

Gavner gazed at her thin back for a minute before leaning back in his chair and studying the ceiling. He knew the worries that she had for Larten – and the feelings she had for him too – so he didn't exactly blame her for acting this way. In fact, it was partly his own fault; after she had confessed to him how she felt, he had thrown it back in her face, simply by saying that he was still hung up on his human ex-fiancé.

That had been unintentional; he had only wanted her to know where Larten stood – and where he _actually_ stood was incredibly far away from Gavner's thoughts - but it had completely crushed her. And now he felt terrible-

His thoughts were cut off as the door to Seba's office opened slowly and a rather unhappy mentor and assistant slunk in; Gavner felt his heart drop and that feeling was mirrored in Arra's actions; she shot up as they entered, registered the sad look on their faces and slumped back down again.

"So, what did you pick?" Gavner asked to break the sudden awkward silence that had settled over the four of them.

"I have to fight a General to the death." Larten answered bluntly, then sighed and slammed his head back against the wall he was leaning against.

Seba was stood in the doorway, looking uncertainly from his assistant to the door and back again, "I will go and fetch Vanez; you should begin training immediately." He left quickly, as if hanging around was paining him, and as the door _clicked_ shut Larten slammed his head against the wall again.

"That isn't going to help, you know." Arra snapped angrily, half glaring at him from under her hair.

Gavner glanced in her direction – surprised at her tone – then shot a look at Larten, who seemed just as surprised as Gavner felt. Larten leant his head to the side and asked in a tone that remarkably matched hers, "What is going to help then?"

"I don't know; giving yourself concussion sure as hell isn't though." She threw back, directing her gaze to Madam Octa's cage.

"Well, neither is you shouting at me. What happened to the support?" Larten asked a little sadly and Gavner felt that he was in the middle of something that was about to get rather personal.

When Arra didn't answer, Larten walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to look at him. Instantly, as soon as his palm had made contact with her shoulder, she stood up and made to walk away; but he stood in her path and refused to move.

"What?" Arra asked irritably, looking up at him, not quite managing a glare.

"Answer me. Why are you not supporting me anymore?" Larten replied, surprisingly calm. Gavner felt like a ghost, watching something that he shouldn't really be seeing. He knew that they had long ago forgotten his presence but he felt that if he moved then everything would come crashing down and be ruined.

"Because you're an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"You. Idiot. You go and pick one of the most dangerous Trials as your last and you're not even _bothered_ about the consequences." Arra sighed and all the anger seemed to drain from her.

Larten looked a little taken aback but stood his ground, "I do care about the consequences." He replied quietly, looking down at her sadly.

She crossed her arms and frowned, "Oh, really?"

"Yes. I care about the fact that I could _die._ I care about the fact that I might not ever be able to see Seba or Gavner or _you_ again." He sighed and became pleading, "Please believe me. I just do not want to think about it because it scares me..." Gavner _really _felt in the wrong place at the wrong time now.

"Please don't desert me now..." Gavner's heart almost broke as Larten muttered this. It was so unbelievably sweet and he vowed that if they didn't end up together now then he'd have to do some serious match-making.

The need for match-making though seemed to go straight out the window as Arra practically threw herself at Larten; her arms locked tightly around his neck and Gavner felt a smile creep its way onto his face. They looked so right together, he thought happily.

"I'm sorry. I just," she pulled back and grinned up at him, a bit of sadness streaming through her crooked grin, "don't want you to go and _die _on me."

Larten – and Gavner – grinned and the former placed his hands on the curve of her neck, one thumb gently tracing her jaw line, "I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Gavner guessed what was going to happen next, so he turned his head away, smiling to himself as the brand new couple shared their first kiss. He turned back after a moment and cleared his throat, "That was _so _disgusting." He joked, grinning as they broke apart and shared vaguely embarrassed glances.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yeah, it got a bit sickeningly cute towards the end, didn't it? Ah well, whatever. I liked it. Did any of you?**


	23. 23

_**I don't really know what to say about this one – apart from I made up a new Hall; it's just something that's been swimming 'round in my head for a while. I hope you guys like it **__****_

_**Oh. The requests that you guys have, umm, requested ^_^ are works in progress.**_

_**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Darren had figured that his mentor should probably know about the incident about on the bars.

The young half vampire had managed to track Mr Crepsley down and told him the story that was swiftly circulating throughout the mountain; Kurda had beaten Arra on the bars. Most other vampires in the mountain were excited and were either hunting out Kurda – he had slunk off to his room, thinking hard about vampire ways – to congratulate him, or Arra – who _nobody _had managed to find – to throw comments at her.

Gavner – who was with Larten – grinned slightly at the news and thanked Darren for letting them know, before setting off with Larten for the one of the more remote Halls. Of course the two vampires knew where to find her; they had all been blooded around the same time and had spent many days wandering around the mountain, finding out new places and they eventually settled on one where no one else seemed to go near.

The Hall of Blood.

The Hall of Blood was where the Guardians of Blood resided; but the strange, pale people didn't seem to mind the presence of the three half vampires, and so that had become their new place. And it was still their place even now; even though all three had been through so much and were no longer the half vampires who were completely care-free. Those days were long gone.

The river that ran through the mountain cut through the Hall of Blood and this was where Larten and Gavner found Arra; sitting on a rock close to the edge of the river, throwing stones into the fast flowing water. Gavner lead the way and said rather (unnecessarily) loudly, "So, the championess of the bars has finally been defeated by a _pacifist_."

Larten had a much more affectionate and caring line to say and was about to reproach Gavner for his choice of words but held his tongue as Arra glanced over and a faint, crooked grin appeared on her face; Gavner's way of getting her attention seemed to work just as well – if not better – then his own and he felt slightly foolish as he stood beside his friend and looked down at his ex-mate.

"Who'd have thought it, huh?" Arra laughed, a little subdued, and threw another stone into the river. Both of the standing vampires noticed that she looked more like the half vampire of their memories – small, alone and isolated – then she had done for a long while. Gavner and Larten shared a glance, and then sat down either side of her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Larten asked quietly after a moment of silence.

"No."

"Oh, come on." Gavner encouraged, "You can talk to us!"

"I know." Arra replied, giving him a dry smile, "I just don't want to."

Gavner huffed and tired to skim a stone over the river surface; it splashed and instantly sunk. Two stones skimmed easily, simultaneously, after his and he shot an annoyed look at his companions who were grinning at him, "You've never been able to do that." Arra commented, skimming another stone over the water.

"You're point being?" Gavner asked lightly.

"You're terrible."

"Kind of like you on the bars." The brown haired General shot back, jokingly.

Arra laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "You're so funny." She said dryly, stretching her arms above her head and lying back on the rock. Gavner instantly followed suit, lying back with his hands under his head. He kicked her leg softly, playfully, and she lazily swatted his elbow in reply, her hands returning to their clasped position over her stomach straight after the simple movement.

Larten watched them happily, momentarily feeling as though he was back in the past, at their first Council. Things had been so easy back then, he thought a little sadly. He sat, lost in the past for a few minutes before he was broken from his thoughts by Gavner, who had reached across Arra and punched his arm lightly.

"What are you thinking about?" Gavner asked, slipping his hand back under his head.

"Our first Council." He replied, lying back as the other two were; one arm draped across his stomach, the other behind his head, "How easy life seemed."

"Yeah, I kind of wish that we could just go back to that time and stay there. Forever." Gavner admitted. The vampires thought about that for a long while, staring up at the jagged roof of the Hall, listening to the noise of the river running past their feet.

Finally Larten broke the silence; he turned his head to the side so he was looking at Arra and asked, "Are you okay about this whole Kurda thing?"

"Sure." She didn't look at him, but waved her hand in the air dismissively. Larten smiled and turned his gaze back to the roof.

They were silent for a few minutes before Gavner laughed and sat up, rubbing the back of his head, "Who's for heading back and joining the party again?"

Larten sat up, grinning, and Arra followed, sighing, "If we have to."

"Don't worry." Larten laughed, slipping back into his old speech habits, and pulling her up. Gavner stood too and grinned, "Yeah, if anyone says anything, we'll beat 'em down!"

Arra smiled gratefully, "Okay," and added with a smirk, "Just promise me you'll never say that again." She laughed at Gavner's fake expression of hurt then again as he picked her up easily and jumped off the rock.

Larten followed the pair, joining them on the hard ground and holding out his hand, palm down, in front of him; Gavner put Arra down and she placed her hand over Larten's, Gavner finishing the gesture by placed his hand over the vampiress'. They smiled knowingly at each other, standing in a close circle.

"We can still trust each other, right?" Arra asked seriously, looking up at the vampires.

"Of course we can!" Gavner reassured and Larten nodded in agreement.

"Good!" Arra laughed and pulled her hand away, walking off towards the Hall exit.

Larten and Gavner caught up with her and she linked her arms through each of theirs. They walked slowly back to the Festival, laughing and joking, completely content and feeling happier then they had for a long time.

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**What is with these endings, huh? I really don't like them. **_

_**What did you guys think about this then? Like it? Hate it? Let me know, please! **_


	24. 24

_**First off: To **__**Marcelia**__** – Oh, I wasn't being mean or anything! I just feel really bad when I don't reply to reviews and I can't PM you so I wrote the reply in the chapter; I should have made that clear, sorry! Thank you for the review anyway! **_

_**Okay, what to say about this one...I honestly have no idea; just that this is what happens when my minds wanders in Biology. **_

_**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Even though they were on the opposite of the corridor from each other – with two thick oak doors closing off their rooms from the outside world – Arra could still clearly hear Gavner's snores. Every day, his ridiculously loud breathing would keep her awake and it was really starting to get on her nerves.

Contemplating whether holding a pillow over his face would get her a death sentence – she was sure anyone in her position would do the same – was just one of the ways (rather cruel, yes) she passed the time. Of course, today Gavner had caught a cold; his breathing and snores doubled in noise volume, causing her thoughts to become more and more violent.

It was just one of those things – if she didn't sleep, she would become stressed out, leading to violent or distant moods that no one could fathom. Others passed it off as a 'girl thing' – mainly because the other vampires in the surrounding rooms had grown accustomed to Gavner's snores; they successfully got a good days sleep. So they didn't suffer from bad moods or anything of that sort.

Her thoughts drifted slightly and she grinned as she thought of poor Larten; he shared a room with Gavner, how he survived the day, she didn't know. It was, she thought, completely insane...though, he didn't always spend the day in his own room.

Today was one of those days. After lying awake for a good two hours, Arra heard a quiet knock on her door; she sighed, lazily got up with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and yanked the heavy door open. And, as per usual, there was Larten, clutching his own blanket, wearing a red shirt button-up completely wrong and some red boxers.

She couldn't help but thinking he looked adorable, and grinned slightly as she asked innocently, "Couldn't sleep?"

He grunted in reply and walked into the room, instantly going straight over to her bed and collapsing back onto it. Her grin turned into a fond smile; she kicked the door shut and sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs up and shoving her new room-mate in the shoulder, making him move over so she actually had room to lie down.

The two vampires lay still for a few minutes, both listening to Gavner's snores, before - in keeping with the routine – Larten moved his blanket so it was lying over both of them, then turned to face her small back, "I almost did it this time..." he whispered quietly.

"You don't have a pillow though, it wouldn't have worked properly..." she replied in an equally quiet voice.

"I was going to lock him in his coffin. He would have run out of air eventually..."

Arra breathed out a laugh, "We're so cruel..."

Larten shrugged and inched a little closer, "Doesn't matter..."

"Does _not_ matter..." she corrected him lazily.

"Whatever..."

---

Larten woke first the following evening and found that he had to lay still for another half an hour, waiting for Arra to wake up; again, as usual, she was curled up against him and he'd wake her if he moved. Of course, that would have been the sensible thing to do, but he liked watching her sleep.

After a while she woke up and sat up sleepily, running a hand through her messy – but in Larten's opinion, still perfect – hair, "'Morning..."

He grinned up at her, making no attempt to get up and scratched his chin, "You mean 'Evening'"

She groaned good naturedly and leaned back against the wall, "Whatever."

They sat quietly for a few minutes until they heard the first vampires start to move around. It was then that Larten finally sat up and stretched, "I better get back before Gavner wakes up."

"You make it sound like this is illegal or something." Arra replied, throwing his blanket at his head. He pulled it away from his face and watched her carefully; she was frowning slightly.

"Well, it is not exactly proper, is it?" He noted.

She shrugged in answer and looked down at the floor. He watched her for a few more moments before leaning across and kissing her forehead lightly, "See you later." She watched him leave then, after a minutes thought, curled up again.

---

At dawn, when all vampires retired to their rooms for sleep, Arra realised that no snoring could be heard. Gavner must have been kept behind, she thought happily, relishing the thought of a quiet days sleep. That was soon disturbed though when there was the familiar quiet knock on her door. She got up, somewhat confused, and pulled open the door.

Larten was there again, "Can I come in?"

She paused before answering, "Gavner isn't there though."

"I know..." he looked down at the floor, ashamed, "But I still cannot sleep..."

"What happened to this 'not being proper'?" she asked a little defensively, and a little hurt.

"I found a way around that." He said casually then captured her lips with his own. They stayed pressed together for a few seconds before Arra pulled back and held the door open for him.

"Can't have you missing out on sleep, can we?"

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Yeah, I don't know. Very random. ^_^**_


	25. 25

_**To Marcelia: Sure! It'll make conversations so much easier :P! My e-mail address is now on my profile – e-mail me yours; saves you giving it out over the internet ^_^ and, thanks for the review! Really glad you liked it!**_

_**Oh! I almost forgot! We've reached 50 reviews guys ^_^ Big thank you to all my loyal readers/reviewers. You guys are completely awesome! XD Love, Rowan. X**_

_**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan. **_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

It wasn't the fact that they had become mates that shocked and surprised others (that very fact was a certainty that just needed a little time to come-about); it was the fact that they had both changed beyond recognition that made others stop and look, just to check that they really did see what they thought.

Simple displays of affection – playful nudges, brushing hands, meaningful looks and hidden messages in words – portrayed their feelings towards each other better then any cliché phrases or powerful, obvious actions ever could.

It was the refinement of their very nature and behaviour that showed those around that their feelings were true and complete – that nothing could ever come between them.

Of course, though it was all very real, it was also an act – almost like a perfected play that the audience believed with all their hearts, but the actors knew otherwise; knew that they shouldn't just be living the moment but cherishing each look, each touch, each kiss.

The simple – and somewhat fatal – fact was that both had known from the minute the words had left their lips that it was all a lie. The word 'eternity' was false and disgusting; some kind of twisted word that should be taboo. Of course there was no such thing as 'eternity' – but this is what they had vowed and now, painfully, regretted.

They both realised this instantly but the first spoken acknowledgment of it was quite a few years later; things had become almost forced in the public eye and they sought solitude fiercely – things were better in privacy. Their place of solitude was simply the forest surrounding the mountain – perhaps more specifically, the forest surrounding the mountain that was close to the waterfall.

The crashing water drowned out all other noises and it became almost their own world, where everything became easy and natural again – just like the first few years of their relationship. And it was here – leaning back against a fallen tree, with the chill breeze rustling the leaves and the water rolling down into the lake below – that they finally spoke their thoughts.

"This isn't going to last, is it?" Her voice was quiet and to some extent unsure. He had been tracing the scar on her palm – the 'mate scar' someone had unoriginally named it – but stopped at her words. He knew exactly what she was referring to because he was thinking the same thing, but still, it hurt him greatly to hear her voice his fears.

Without thinking about it, he pulled her closer and gently raked his fingers through her hair, trying to find the right response. In normal circumstances, this gesture would have indicated that nothing was wrong, that he simply wanted to be nearer to her. He swallowed loudly and let out a shaky sigh, "I am afraid not." He was a little shocked at himself for admitting that. He had a completely different answer – different _lie _– all ready but apparently the truth wanted out.

They were falling apart; spats of anger over the smallest of things often spoilt the time they had together inside the mountain; and there was very little of that time as it was, it really didn't need to be ruined by pointless and hurtful arguments. For the sake of their friends – mainly Gavner – they went through the motions of perfected couple. The simple displays of affection were often tainted with the regret and sometimes awkwardness.

They were living one big lie where the truth only shone through out in the wilderness, where they were in their own world, where they didn't have to act, where all actions were natural and felt right.

And though their arguments became more painful and more emotionally draining, the love was never lost. Throughout it all, even when they made the almost unbearable decision to split, the love they felt – had always felt – still filled them completely at each and every memory or thought or mention of the other.

And that was what counted; so long as the love was still there, they knew that they would be all right. Because their split was simply a break and if things had gone a little differently at that particular Council, then the break would have been over and the love would have joined them together again.

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Honestly, I have no idea what the hell that ^^ was! Some kind of complete and utter randomness that stemmed from that Friends episode – the one where Ross and Rachel take a break. **_

_**Tell me what you think, please!**_


	26. 26

_**Sorry about not updating for a while; I haven't been able to come up with anything worth posting and inspiration seems to be running, screaming from me. **_

_**But I'd like to thank REHart for their story 'Oh, The Good Ol' Days' for inspiring me to write this. I owe you! **_

_**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan. **_

_

* * *

_

It was early morning in the mountain and the Games Hall was empty apart from a few vampires; Darren and Gavner were playing around on the bars while Vanez stood on the side-lines, watching with an amused smile on his face. Larten was sat further back, on another set of bars, absently watching his friends and fingering the leather band that was tied around his wrist. Returning to the mountain – and seeing all of his old friends again – had given the vampire a lot to think about and, as he was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realise that someone was standing behind him until he felt a pair of hands press down on his shoulders; he jumped and tilted his head back to see who it was.

"Morning!" Arra said rather brightly, smiling down at him. He smiled back and followed her movements as she sat down next to him, "Don't you feel like being sociable today?" She questioned, brushing a few random strands of hair away from her eyes. Larten gave her a confused look and she rolled her eyes, "You're not with them." She waved a hand towards the others.

"Oh, no, I was just thinking..." He trailed off and pulled his sleeve down over the leather band, hoping that she wouldn't notice; but of course she did and grabbed his wrist, "What are you hiding, huh?"Pushing his sleeve back up his arm, she saw the leather band, and her expression turned from playful to somewhat more serious.

"You still have that old thing?" Arra asked a little unnecessarily, as she was looking right at the answer. Larten nodded and moved his arm so it wasn't lying in such an awkward angle in her hands, "And you still wear it?"

"Yes. I never take it off." He answered a little defensively, imagining that whatever she would say next would be poking fun at him. But it wasn't, and she surprised him by tracing a finger over the band, speaking softly, "I figured that you would have gotten rid of it. You know, like after we..."

"After I left, you mean." He finished for her and she grinned sheepishly up at him, "No, I kept it. I like it and it reminds me of you."

"That isn't a good thing, you know." She laughed, letting go of his arm and standing.

"To me it is."He said quietly, looking down at the ground. She hesitated a moment before leaning down and quickly kissing his cheek; he looked up and she flashed him an affectionate smile before walking away over to Vanez. Larten grinned and tapped the leather band, thinking happily how charm bracelets never lose their charm.

_

* * *

_

_**So, yeah. There you go. Sorry it was so short, but it's better then nothing, right?**_

_**Let me know what you thought. **_


	27. 27

_**Well, here's another short one for you all. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**_

_

* * *

_

_'Cause you're the storm that I've been needing and all this peace has been deceiving...' – The Cardigans – You're The Storm_

"Why can't you admit that you're lost?"

"I – _we_ - are _not_ lost."

"Larten!" Arra exclaimed, throwing her hands up and stubbornly stopping, "We're in the middle of nowhere and we've _been _in the middle of nowhere for hours. Face it; you have no idea where to go."

The red-haired vampire spun round to glare angrily at his travelling companion, "I _do _know where to go. And we are _not _in the middle of nowhere; there is a small town just east of here."

"Really?" Arra asked sceptically.

"Yes." Larten huffed and continued walking forward.

"That's west, genius." Larten spun round again and stomped off in the opposite direction, making sure to give Arra a dirty look as he passed; she smirked at him and followed him through the forest.

Another hour passed and still there was no sight of the small town; and, just to brighten the vampire's spirits, storm clouds had begun to gather overhead and a brisk wind had started to whirl through the trees. Another hour went and no small town had appeared yet; and to add to Larten's list of annoyances, Arra had started whistling tunelessly. Even though she was walking quite a bit behind him, he could still hear her clearly as if she was next to him. After a while, Larten snapped, "Will you stop that."

"Stop what?" Came the innocent reply – and then the whistling started again.

"_That_." Larten moaned in exasperation.

"The whistling?"

"_Yes_."

"Okay." And the whistling stopped – and Larten let out a sign of relief. It was silent for a while and just as the vampire was beginning to enjoy himself, something more annoying than the whistling started.

"So, where's this town?" Arra asked, skipping up to walk beside Larten, "I thought it was '_just_' east of-" She waved a hand in the direction they had just come, "over there."

"It is." Larten practically growled.

"But we've been going east for almost two hours now; and still no town." She paused and held her hand out palm-up in front of her, "And now it's raining, great."

"Look, the town is around here – somewhere. And, we will find shelter until the rain has passed. Hide under a tree or something." Larten replied little guiltily; he would never admit it but he _was_ lost and knew that he was only making things worse for the both of them. As the rain got heavier, he tried to spot somewhere for them to hole-up for a while, but there wasn't anywhere; because it was winter, all the trees were bare and the only thing in the forest _was_ trees – lots of flat land covered in trees, endless trees. _No wonder I'm lost_, Larten thought angrily, _everywhere looks the same. _

He continued scanning the landscape; though when he glanced to his side, and caught sight of Arra, he stopped and pity started to crawl through his body. The rain had completely drenched her; her hair was dripping and she was hugging herself. He gulped and opened his mouth to ask if she wanted his coat (for all the good it would do now) when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a building. As he looked closer, he noticed that it wasn't just one building, but a group of them; a farm, he realised, grinning happily, and grabbed Arra's arm, pulling her along after him.

"What?" She asked in surprise as she stumbled after him.

"There is a farm over there!" He shouted joyfully, using his free hand to point rather pointlessly at the farm that was fast getting closer. Checking quickly that no one was about, the vampires jumped the low, wooden fence and ran, splashing in puddles, to one of the barns – Larten pushed open the barn door that was, thankfully, unlocked and they stumbled inside, eager to get away from the rain. The few animals that were inside the barn glanced once at the vampires then ignored them completely.

The two stood just inside the barn, watching the rain, until Arra sighed and brushed back her wet hair; only to have it fall straight back down across her eyes. Larten chuckled at her and she scowled, but it didn't last long – soon they were both laughing, somewhat uncontrollably, at their situation and appearance.

And despite the weather - and the fact that they had no idea where they were – they both managed to look at the bright side of things; they were finally starting to enjoy each others company...

_

* * *

_

_**Fin.**_


	28. 28

_**This is...completely random, I admit. It has nothing to do with anything and is simply a result of my day-dreaming on an hour long bus journey, with this song on repeat the whole time. **_

_**Song: 'No Sound But The Wind' - Editors.**_

_**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**_

**Larten POV**

_

* * *

_

_**We can never go home  
We no longer have one  
I'll help you carry the load  
I'll carry you in my arms  
The kiss of the snow,  
The crescent moon above us  
Our blood is cold and we're alone  
But I'm alone with you**_

The winter landscape was peaceful and beautiful around us; the stars stood out brightly against the black backdrop of the night sky, the brilliant moon majestically casting a white glow over everything on the Earth below; the light, almost non-existent breeze gently swirled the snowflakes, just prolonging their descent to the snow covered ground; the thick forest of pine trees, coated in snow, tall and radiating safety; the mountain range broke up the skyline dramatically, a dim firelight glowing comfortingly in one of the entrance caves, guiding those with vampiric eyesight home; the river flowing endlessly, its clear, cold water running smoothly over the rocks and through the reeds, barely making a noise; and on the other side of the river, the forest continued seemingly forever.

It was incredible, and in the comfortable silence we had fallen into, I made sure to appreciate all of this; to remember all of this, every little detail.

_**Help me to carry the fire  
We will keep it alight together  
Help me to carry the fire  
It will light our way, forever **_

The solidness of the fallen tree we were resting against; the chill air fogging our breaths in small clouds; the close-knit wolf pack of five lying by the rivers edge, just a little ways from us, completely unconcerned and relaxed about our presence in their patch; the way the trees and rocks surrounding this tiny clearing created a sort of barrier to the outside world, and how it really felt like it was just us in the whole world, that nobody would ever break the silence or ruin the enchantment of the area; the secretiveness of the moment.

_**If I say shut your eyes  
If I say look away  
Bury your face in my shoulder  
Think of a birthday  
The things you put in your head  
They will stay here forever  
Our blood is cold and we're alone, love  
But I'm alone with you **_

The wonderful tragedy, the beautiful disaster that was my mate; her head resting in the crook of my neck; how her ebony hair smelt of iris flowers and wood and the fresh mountain air, so very familiar and inviting; her arm resting lazily across my chest, her hand curled up on my shoulder; how small and delicate she felt under my arm; the curve of her hip underneath my hand; how it was all so simple and ordinary, yet priceless and fragile at the same time.

_**Help me to carry the fire  
We will keep it alight together  
Help me to carry the fire  
It will light our way, forever **_

_**Help me to carry the fire  
We will keep it alight together  
Now help me to carry the fire  
It will light up our way, forever **_

Of course, I would have given anything to stay as we were forever; specifically, to stay away from the clan, on our own, forever...

_**If I say shut your eyes  
If I say shut your eyes  
Bury me in surprise  
When I say shut your eyes **_

For the first time, I started to regret my plan of the secret and sudden departure that I had planned for the next night.

_**Help me to carry the fire  
We will keep it alight together  
Help me carry the fire  
It will light our way, forever **_

_

* * *

_

_**Yes, okay. I know the song is from the New Moon Soundtrack but I don't care; it's a beautiful song and I think it fits our favourite couple very well, so there XP (And, yeah, it's a little slack in the last two paragraphs, if you can call them that. I apologize.)**_


	29. 29

_**First and foremost: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all you wonderful people who read and review this; I really appreciate it!**_

_**This is kind of a continuation of the last chapter. Um, I was torn between using two different songs for this but in the end I went for 'With Or Without You' – U2 (The other song was 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' – Aerosmith) Thanks to **__**Amela333**__** for helping me with the song choice. I owe you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**_

_

* * *

_

**Larten POV**

_**See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I'll wait for you**_

I had been lying awake for hours now, contemplating whether or not to go through with my plan. I did not want to leave the safety and familiarity of the mountain, nor did I want to leave my friends – especially without giving them a proper explanation of my planned actions; but of course, if I told them, they would only talk me out of it, talk me into staying and accepting the offer of investure; and that was the exact reason I wanted to leave. If I _did_ become a Prince, then one of my main jobs would be sending Generals out into the dangerous world, knowing full well that hardly any of them would ever return.

I could not – _would_ not – do that. I would never be able to send anyone off to their deaths, even if I did not know them all that well; and that was another thing. It was a certainty that I would have to send _someone _I knew off, and what would I do if that someone was Gavner? Or Arra? I would not be able to live with myself if it ever came to that.

And that simple reason ended my silent debate. I _had _to leave...

_**Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you**_

With or without you  
With or without you

I glanced around the room, letting my eyes adjust to the dark, and then slowly sat up – being very careful not to nudge Arra, who was sleeping soundly beside me. Swinging my legs off the side of the bed, I pondered how quickly – and more importantly, how _quietly_ – I could pack all of my belongings; not that I had that many – clothes and a few odd pieces from my human days that I refused to let go of. My human belongings were already in my bag, which was a huge help; packing clothes would be easy and quiet.

Standing, I grabbed my bag off of the floor and felt my way across to the other side of the room, careful to mind the table and chairs that sat in the middle of the small room. It only took a couple of minutes to throw all of my clothes into my bag but, by the time I had finished, I realised that my favourite red shirt was not there. I frowned, distinctly remembering that I had only put it away the other night, but searched through the drawers again, just to make sure I had not missed it. When I failed to find it again, I kicked the wall in annoyance; the sound created was only a dull _thud_, barely audible, but it had still managed to disturb Arra (who was a stupidly light sleeper.) _****_

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

I dropped my bag quickly, and went to kneel by the side of the bed, grinning as Arra wiped a hand over her eyes, held it there and groaned slightly, "Whacha doing up?" She asked sleepily, obviously still half asleep. She glanced at me from under her hand, smiling softly.

"I was just getting some water." I hated lying to her, but I had no choice, "You go back to sleep." I brushed the back of my hand against her cheek, and stood, as if I meant to actually go and get some water.

"M'kay..." She sighed and turned on her side, too tired to even try to stay awake._****_

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

I watched her for a while before realising I had to go.

As I pulled the blanket up around her shoulders, I noticed that she was wearing my favourite red shirt – it was not a fancy shirt, it was rather old actually, with a hole in the side and fraying sleeves, but it was quite thick so it would have been useful for the cold nights and days I would be spending outside while I travelled. It had not been my intention to leave anything of mine behind – surely that would only hurt her more? – but I was hardly going to wake her and ask for my shirt back. Plus, she looked sweet in it. _****_

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

I gently brushed her hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead, lingering, knowing that this was it...this was the end and she would never forgive me for leaving. This, I knew, would break her but, unfortunately, it was the only way. _****_

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

I grabbed my coat, pulled it on then glanced around the room one last time; tears formed in the corner of my eyes as I knelt back down beside the bed and kissed her again, whispering in her ear, "I love you..."

Standing quickly, I roughly wiped at my eyes, hauled my bag onto my back and headed out the door, allowing myself to glance back once and breathe out, "Please forgive me..."_****_

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you

_

* * *

_

_**Fin. Requests anyone?**_


	30. 30

**I apologize immensely for the lack of updates recently. I know that this probably won't make up for it, but I hope it satisfies for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.**

_

* * *

_

'_Oh tell me now, where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart,' – White Blank Page – Mumford & Sons – Sign No More._

----

"You're taking the Trials _again_?" Gavner asked incredulously, staring wide-eyed at his friend from across the table.

"Yes..." the word came out strained, almost annoyed, as Arra casually leant back against the wall and watched Gavner's reaction. It was much worse then Vanez's; at least _he_ had been supportive, said he was proud of her. Gavner looked like he thought she had lost her mind, "I don't see why you're so shocked," she said, "I said I was going to do them again."

"I thought you were joking!" Gavner exclaimed.

"Why would I joke about something so serious?" Arra replied with a slight grin.

Gavner shook his head, completely at a loss, "You...I..." he met her gaze and narrowed his eyes, "Does Larten know?" she didn't answer immediately, lowering her gaze from his brown eyes to the dusty floor. He sighed, half annoyed, half worried, "Arra. Does. Larten. Know?" she glanced back up at him, sensing his tone, and shrugged slightly. Gavner shook his head once again, "He's going to kill you."

"I doubt that," Arra said, but she hesitated for a moment. Gavner didn't miss this hesitation and looked up at her, "He won't be happy. But it isn't his decision."

"No," Gavner agreed, "but he'll do everything he can to stop you."

"Stop you from doing what?" the two jumped and looked towards the doorway where Larten was now standing. He was smiling but neither Gavner nor Arra missed the concern and confusion that was hiding behind it. He walked forward into the room, coming to a stop at the edge of the table between his best friend and mate. Arra deliberately turned away slightly, focusing on Gavner's hands which were laid flat on the table top. Seeing this as a sign of reluctance to talk, Gavner spoke first, "She's...she's going to take the Trials again..."

Larten laughed - completely not believing what he'd just been told - but soon stopped as he saw the expressions of his friends, "Are you serious?" they both nodded slightly, "But...are you insane!" Larten shouted, almost glaring at Arra.

"She must be..." Gavner muttered, leaning back in his chair and sighing heavily. Arra shot a look at him then glanced up at Larten, "Well?" he asked.

"I decided that I wanted to do them again," she answered quietly, "and I spoke to Mika about it and he said I could if that was what I wanted," she paused and looked Larten straight in the eye, "I'm picking my first Trial in two days time."

Larten slammed his hands down on the table and Gavner sat up again, "You never told me that!" he shouted but was completely ignored; Larten had moved so that he was standing directly in front of his mate, "There is no point to all this." He growled.

"Yes there is-"

"No there is not!" Larten cut her off, "It is just stupid and reckless and you will gain nothing from it," Arra opened her mouth to argue but Larten beat her to it, "You only just scraped through the last time you took them. Why would you want to put yourself through all that pain and trouble again?" Gavner was nodding along to all this in agreement.

It was silent for a moment, "I just have to." Arra finally answered quietly.

"That is ridiculous."

"You don't have to at all!"

"Yes I do," she argued. Larten sighed and moved round to Gavner's side of the table, "and anyway, it has nothing to do with either of you. It's my decision."

"It has everything to do with us."

"Yeah, we're your friends."

"I don't care," Arra sighed, sounding more hurt than angry, "You can't change my mind about this." she left then, leaving Larten and Gavner with their troubled thoughts.

----

A few hours later, when the night had just finished and Gavner and Larten had ended their discussion on the earlier events, Larten wandered slowly through the mountain, making his way back to his room. He had no idea whether Arra would be there or not (he hadn't seen her since she had walked out earlier) but he hoped that she was; he was worried enough as it was, he didn't need her disappearing as well.

When he reached his room, he paused for a moment to listen for any signs of life inside; it was quiet but that didn't necessarily mean that it was empty. Larten opened the door slowly and quietly; as he did he caught movement out of the corner of his eye – Arra moving to lie on her side, turning away from him. He sighed, closed the door, and went over to the bed, sitting on the side and staring at his feet. They remained in silence for quite a while, Larten being the one to break it, "I am sorry for shouting at you earlier," he paused, to see if she would answer, but she didn't so he continued, "I was just concerned – I still am – and I just wanted to know why you made such a huge decision without telling me."

"Because you would have talked me out of it," Arra answered quietly, not turning to face him, "and that wouldn't have been right. I have to do this and it's too late now to back out."

"I cannot stand to see you get hurt and this is what will happen if you go through with them," Larten sighed, looking over at her, "Please Ari, I love you – just tell me why you have to go through with this. _Please_."

"I just do." Arra muttered and Larten sighed again, allowing himself to fall back onto the bed. He stared up at the rocky ceiling and tried to keep his breathing steady; he knew that no matter what, she would never give him a good enough reason for her actions, so he let that part of the matter drop.

"You know how dangerous the Trials are - they are practically suicide." He pointed out in a vain attempt to deter her.

"That's an exaggeration," She replied and he caught the hint of a smile in her words, "And, I know that you don't want me to do them; but I never wanted your approval. I just wanted you to know and maybe get some support..."

Larten laughed and put his arm around her shoulders as she turned to face him, her head resting on his shoulder, "Of course you have my support! No matter what you do, no matter how idiotic it may be, you will have my support."

"Even if you don't agree with it?"

"Even if I do not agree with it."

They fell silent again – the first comfortable silence they'd had for a while – and again, Larten broke it, "You _will_ make it through the Trials, I have no doubt."

Arra laughed slightly, "Thanks."

The comfortable silence fell over them again and this time neither of them attempted to shatter it.

_

* * *

_

**Please review with your thoughts and/or suggestions for the next chapter. Thank you! **


	31. 31

**Snippet-y loveliness. **

**I decided to use a random word for each snippet and sort of base said snippet on the word that came up; it's actually quite fun ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I assure you, I am not Darren Shan.**

_

* * *

_

_Strident_

Larten sighed as he stood uncertainly outside the door to their room; it had been a couple of hours since he had stormed out after having their first fight since becoming mates and all he wanted to do was make everything better again – which meant apologizing. Stubborn as he was, he would never mess up what he had found with Arra over a stupid difference of opinions.

The strident hinges resisted as he pushed open the oak door; the harsh, unnerving sound resonating from them reminded him strangely of their earlier argument (and that terrified him) but before he could even open his mouth to say sorry, Arra had stopped him; almost knocking him over in the doorway as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Larten grinned and returned her embrace.

The only good thing about arguing, he realised, was the making up.

_

* * *

_

_Problematic_

Gavner soon discovered that though it was blatantly obvious Larten was infatuated with Arra, getting him to admit this fact was proving problematic. Which - Gavner thought as he stood guarding the door to his room, threatening just to tell Arra of the red-haired vampire's feelings for her himself, and Larten playing it cool, not even a look of worry passing over his face – was just plain annoying.

_

* * *

_

_Adagio_

The trio of half-vampires stood outside the mountain. A chill breeze swept over them, snow flecked their hair and the trees surrounding the mountain base. As Gavner (the perfectly happy third wheel of the group) sat down on a rock, Larten offered Arra his jacket - which she took thankfully - then offered her his hand. She smiled, taking his hand and letting him lead her into a dance.

The beautiful adagio music flowed through the mountain and out to the three friends, two of which were matching the music perfectly with deft steps or graceful swirls and Gavner watched happily, unable to imagine a more perfect night.

_

* * *

_

_Agonizingly_

The Trials of Initiation had almost claimed another soul. Arra – lying deathly still and pale in her room – had only just managed to survive her last Trial. Medics had been and gone, simply leaving her to sleep off all pains and injuries. Vanez and Seba had also been in but, as they had busy jobs, had left soon after the medics. Larten and Gavner hadn't left her yet, and they weren't planning to either.

Gavner had fallen asleep some time ago and was snoring softly (for once in his life) with his head resting on the side of Arra's bed; his hand was loosely clutching her wrist, as though even in sleep he was protective of her.

Larten, on the other hand, was wide awake; his green eyes were pinned on her small and battered form, searching desperately for signs of life; one of his hands was clutching her wrist (much like Gavner) and the other was squeezing her hand tightly. Time passed with agonizingly slow beats. He found it painful to be watching her fight for her life, knowing that nothing he could do would help.

It was only as he found himself beginning to feel sleepy – his eyes slid shut a few times, then he jolted awake again – that he noticed her breathing becoming more regular. Soon after her eyes blinked open and she let out an involuntary whimper. Larten quickly placed a finger over her lips (gently) then indicated to the still sleeping Gavner. After a moment's confusion, Arra squeezed his hand in acknowledgement and gave him a pain-filled but ever-so familiar lopsided grin.

_

* * *

_

_Incognito_

Trying to teach Larten some tracking skills was something Arra thought would be fairly straightforward; though it soon became apparent that certain aspects of his character were just too noticeable.

"Think incognito." She told him before he disappeared back into the forest for another try.

Yes, he was quiet and yes, he was quick...but his choice of attire wasn't exactly suitable for tracking and, as flashes of red constantly gave away his position, Arra couldn't help but laugh.

_

* * *

_

**I'm sorry that this is so short; I promise the next one I do will be longer. Please review with your thoughts – be they good or bad. **


	32. 32

**Authors Note: **_Okay! Thanks to all the lovely ideas; they are all very much appreciated and I send much love to you all! _

_Thanks to __**kills softly **__and __**piku**__ for their ideas. This is the result of mixing those brilliant ideas with my kinda crazy mind ^_^ _

**Lyrics from: **_The Scientist – Coldplay._

**Song music box plays: **_The River Flows In You – Yiruma. _

**Disclaimer: **_I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan. _

_

* * *

_

_****_

'Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,'

The corridors of the mountain were quiet and almost empty as Arra made her way to Seba's office. Her sleep problem had finally gotten too much to bear; it had gone from just missing a few hours of sleep, to missing entire days of it and she had only realised how bad it was when she found herself lying awake, listening to Gavner's animal snores and finding herself jealous of them. That was the breaking point and she had to admit she needed help, and Seba had medicines for all types of things, so that was where she had decided to try first.

Arra winced as she knocked on the office door – anything but a whisper seemed to trigger off another painful, sleep-deprived headache – but smiled gratefully as Seba swung the door open almost instantly, glad she wouldn't have to go searching for the Quartermaster, "Ah, Miss. Sails. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" he ushered her in, beaming at her and she couldn't help but grin; Seba had always been kind, he never seemed to get upset, and his happiness was infectious. The Quartermaster was one of her closest friends - Arra actually considered him family – and she enjoyed his company; he always had a story to tell, or had a saying that would cheer her up no end.

They walked through to the back of the room, past the desk where Seba usually worked and the stacks of papers that he would happily make his way through without complaint, and stopped in a small store room that housed shelves and shelves of all things imaginable, a warm fireplace that never seemed to go out and a few chairs that were circled around a small table. Larten was sat at the table and he smiled warmly at her before she explained the reason for her visit, "I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Have you got anything that could help?"

Seba considered her for a moment, and then nodded slowly, "I think I do. Let me take a look." And with that he commenced to search through the shelves, taking his time and muttering to himself, completely ignoring Arra and Larten.

Arra gave him an amused smile, and then leant against the table, asking Larten, "No Darren today?"

Larten shook his head, "Kurda is showing him how to map out tunnels."

"Poor kid." She grinned as he rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile playing on his lips. They had only been talking again for a few days but they were just as close as ever and it seemed as though that everything in their past didn't really matter anymore; they both missed each other too much to stay bitter and resentful.

"Are you sure Gavner's snoring is not the reason for your lack of sleep?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, I'm sure," she replied, wincing slightly at the thought of being jealous of their friend's snores, "I was having trouble sleeping before he turned up."

Larten nodded, "So, why are you not sleeping?"

"In all honesty, I don't know." She sighed but smiled at him, "You know me; I'm full of problems. It's strange when something _isn't_ going wrong." Larten grinned and opened his mouth to reply when Seba spun around and interrupted them, "I am sorry Arra, I have nothing here. But I am sure I could make something to help you."

"Oh, no, Seba, that's fine. You don't have to." She smiled, reassured him again that it really was _okay_, then said goodbye to the both of them, already wracking her brains for another way to get sleep.

She returned to her room and sat at the table for a while, absently spinning a pencil round in circles, when there was a knock on the door. She grinned when she saw who was on the other side, "And I thought I had gotten rid of you for today."

Larten returned her grin, "No such luck, I am afraid." Arra closed the door behind him and shot a curious look at the small box that Larten had lain on the table, "I thought this might be able to help you sleep." He sat down and carefully lifted the lid of the box – which was wooden with lots of intricate little engravings covering the lid and the sides – then sat back as music started to play from within. The music – being played on a piano – was quiet (no one would be able to hear it in the next rooms) and slow to begin with but picked up quickly, low and high notes mixing together to create something which sounded sad yet relaxing and calming at the same time. After a few minutes it slowed down again, eventually petering out into silence; and then after a few beats started up again, repeating the strange yet comforting music.

Arra didn't quite know what to say; it was possible one of the most beautiful pieces of music she'd ever heard, "Where did you get it?"

Larten shut the lid - the music faded away slowly - and leant back in his chair, "I acquired it when I was with the Cirque Du Freak."

"You picked it up on your travels." Arra replied with a grin, gently running a finger over the lid of the box, "It's beautiful."

He smiled up at her and nodded in agreement, "Yes. I went through a period where I myself had trouble sleeping and this helped a great deal . . . ." he looked down again at the box and sighed, "Truth be told, I still play it. It is comforting and I have gotten used to it." After a moments pause, he looked back up at her again and smiled kindly, "But you can keep it as long as you need."

"Are you sure?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

Larten nodded again with a smile, "Yes. Of course I am."

". . . . Thank you." And she took his hand.

_

* * *

_

It was the middle of the day, the music box had been playing faithfully for a good few hours and Arra had actually managed to fall asleep, when knocking at the door woke her. She groaned, a bad mood instantly flaring up, and went to answer the door (and possibly kill whoever was on the other side.) That mood disappeared though when Larten smiled apologetically. She gave him a confused look and self-consciously pulled the shirt she was wearing (an old one of Larten's) closer around her, "What's wrong?"

"I could not sleep." Larten replied simply, shuffling his feet slightly.

"Oh." Arra said; her sleep clouded mind not working fast enough. It took a few moments for her to understand, "Oh . . . . Do you want to come in?"

"If I may." He answered a little sheepishly.

"Sure." She waved him in, shut the door and collapsed back onto the bed, too tired to really care. Larten paused uncertainly – taking a minute to let the familiar music fill his head – then smiled softly and lay down next to Arra. Without thinking she curled up next to him and fell asleep again, leaving him to lie tense for a while before wrapping an arm around her, finally succumbing to the relaxing qualities of the music. He watched her sleep for an hour or so then fell asleep too.

_

* * *

_

_So, what did you think? I personally thought it was terrible (too immature and not enough detail); I haven't written anything for a while so I'm kinda rusty. Hopefully the next one will be better! _

_Review for good karma! _


	33. 33

**Thanks to ****piku**** for the idea. **

**Song: **_The Hill – sung by Marketa Irglova – from the film Once._

**Disclaimer: **_I'm not Darren Shan._

_

* * *

_

"There must be hundreds!" Gavner exclaimed not too happily, referring to the stacks and stacks of books that were piled around the cave. Among the stacks of books were various sized crates and boxes, and even a few strange shaped items covered by large rags.

"Yes, I know." Seba explained, "They are my own personal collection and I would rather they not be destroyed by the unstable ceiling of this cave." He pointed to the dangerous looking cracks in the ceiling and the three half-vampires shared nervous glances, "That is why I would like the three of you to move them to the new storeroom."

"All of them?!" Gavner whistled a low, long note then sighed.

"The new storeroom is only down the corridor, Mr. Purl." Seba told him sternly.

Gavner sighed again but went to survey the books. Seba shook his head and turned to the other two half-vampires, "You can just move the books; take out anything in the crates and boxes and replace it with the books. They should be easier to carry that way."

"What about the stuff in the boxes?" Arra asked, "Don't you want to keep it?"

Seba glanced around the room, "It is not important." He said with an air of impatience and left the half-vampires to their own devices. As soon as the door had clicked shut Gavner laughed, "You pissed him off."

"Me?! You're the one who was complaining!" Arra retorted, shoving his arm playfully, causing him to stumble over a small box. Gavner pulled a face but laughed along with her. Larten sighed – finding once again that he was the adult among the three – and started to turn out the contents of a nearby crate. Gavner and Arra followed suit, and soon they had emptied all of the crates and boxes and were looking at the contents which were covering the floor.

"These are Seba's own things, right?" Gavner asked and Larten nodded.

"He collected a lot of weird crap." Gavner stated, fiddling with a strange cube object that had something rattling around inside it.

"It is not 'weird crap' Gavner." Larten replied, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Looks like it to me." Arra said, taking the object from Gavner and pressing in the sides; it clicked and opened with a whir, revealing a lot of thin metal sticks and a smaller cube. Gavner made a sound of wonder and took it back from Arra, studying it carefully. Larten shook his head and left them to play with the array of strange objects on the floor while he started to pack the books into the crates. When he had managed to fill several crates, he told Gavner to move them to the new storeroom; Gavner made a fuss, but complied after a while, muttering about how Larten didn't know how to have fun anymore.

Larten ignored him and continued with his work. Gavner left with the first crate and Arra came to sit by Larten, occasionally picking up a book he had just packed, flicking through it and then putting it in a new pile on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Larten finally asked once she had a pile of books that almost came up to his knees.

"Looking at the books." Arra replied, picking up another book and grinning up at him. He snatched it back and put it back into the crate with a loud bang as it hit the books below it, "What was that for?" Arra asked, looking slightly hurt.

Larten paused, looking down at her and finally shifting his gaze to the crate, "You were annoying me." He muttered, picking up some more books.

There was a minute of silence before Arra stood up, "Fine." She snapped and went to the other side of the room. Larten sighed and looked back at her; she was piling books into a box but kept swiping a hand at her eyes. He turned back guiltily and quietly finished the crate he was currently on. Gavner kept coming back and forth, but failed to notice the tense mood in the cave.

An hour later, after all of the books had been moved, Gavner came back and stood in the doorway, "I'm going to get some food. You guys coming?"

Larten glanced at Arra, who was still staying away from him, and shook his head, "I think I am going to stay here and look through the rest of this." He waved a hand at the things covered by rags, "You should stay too. There might be more stuff we need to move."

Gavner pulled a face, "No thanks. That's enough forced manual labour for one day. But you stay; have _fun_. You coming Ari?" Arra looked up at him and shook her head silently. Gavner rolled his eyes, "Fine, stay." He turned to leave but glanced back over his shoulder with a grin, "Just don't do anything that would make too much noise. You know . . . . " Pausing suggestively, Gavner gave them a look then continued, "You don't want to ceiling to fall on you." He winked and left, shutting the door firmly behind him.

There was an awkward silence then; it lasted for a few minutes before Larten forced out a laugh, "What is he like, huh?"

"He's an idiot." Arra shot back cruelly and started to uncover the things hidden by the rags. Larten sighed, watched her, and then started on his side of the cave. He found a few more boxes of strange things, a telescope, a small wooden stool, a cupboard, an ornate chair and a piano. Larten blinked, just to make sure he was actually seeing right, "Look at this."

Arra sighed and turned somewhat reluctantly; Larten blew the dust from it and when he looked up Arra was standing next to him. He smiled when he saw the slight smile on her lips, "Why is there a piano in here?" she asked, lifting the key cover and gently pressing down on one of the keys; it produced a high pitched note that faded slowly.

"I cannot imagine Seba playing." Larten said thoughtfully, "Maybe someone else does and he is looking after it."

"How did they get a _piano_ up a _mountain_?" Arra half laughed and Larten noticed that she had her fingers resting on the keys, as if ready to play, "Do you play?" he asked curiously.

"Umm . . . . " a slight blush crept onto her angular cheeks, and for the first time Larten realised how pretty she was, "Only a bit. I mean, I used to. I wasn't very good though." She grinned up at him, and he was momentarily lost for words; his sudden realisation throwing him off guard.

"I'm, uh, I am sure you are very good." Larten frowned at his choice of words (Gavner's little immature comment coming back to haunt him) and he couldn't keep the connotations of them making him blush a bright red. He turned away, "I do not think you should touch it though. It is obviously very expensive and you might damage it." He hated how pompous he sounded.

"But, you're the one who uncovered it." Arra said quietly, looking sadly at him. When he didn't turn to face her, she closed the key cover and sat down on the wooden stool, waiting for him to reply.

"You are the one messing with it." Larten snapped, "I am going to ask Seba who the piano belongs to. Try not to break it." He left without looking back, but in the corridor he sighed, ran a hand over his face and leant against the wall, breathing deeply. Then he went to talk to Seba.

----

Larten never did talk to Seba. He stood outside his mentor's door for a while before cursing quietly and walking back to the cave. He stopped half-way, unsure if he should really go back, but then convinced himself that it was for the best and continued on his way. When he arrived outside the door to the cave, he paused, wondering what he was going to say. He had to apologise, yes, but he didn't know _how_ to.

While he stood pondering on what to do, a sound reached him; it was a soft tune full of random notes and he realised that it was the piano. He moved closer to the door and listened carefully – and soon after the random string of notes had finished, a proper song started. It was slow and full of sadness. He leant his head against the door and sighed. From the other side of the door, a new sound joined the piano notes.

_"Walking up the hill tonight_

_and you have closed your eyes.  
I wish I didn't have to make _

_all those mistakes and be wise.  
Please try to be patient _

_and know that I'm still learning.  
I'm sorry that you have to see _

_the strength inside me burning."_

With some shock, Larten realised that it was singing; _Arra _singing.

He lifted his head away from the door and slowly pushed it open, quietly stepping into the cave and closing the door behind him.

_"Where are you my angel now,_

_don't you see me crying?  
And I know that you can't do it all _

_but you can't say I'm not trying.  
I'm on my knees in front of him _

_but he doesn't seem to see me.  
But all his troubles on his mind, _

_he's looking right through me.  
And I'm letting myself down_

_beside this fire in you.  
And I wish that you could see _

_that I have my troubles too."_

Larten was now stood behind her and she was so absorbed in the music that she didn't even notice; and he couldn't believe what an incredible voice she had. It was soft, almost a whisper, but reached powerful notes easily; but it was always beautiful. _Pure_, Larten thought with a smile.

_"Looking at you sleeping, _

_I'm with the man I love.  
I'm still here weeping _

_while the hours pass so slow.  
And I know that in the morning _

_I'll have to let you go.  
And you'll be just a man _

_once I used to know.  
And for these past few days _

_someone I don't recognise.  
This isn't all my fault _

_when will you realise?_

_Looking at you leaving, I'm looking for a sign."_

Arra finished the song and sighed shakily. She sat with her hands clenched into fists and tried to calm herself down.

"That was beautiful." Arra jumped and spun around. Larten smiled, "I was right; you are very good. And you can sing."

"Don't tell anyone." She looked ashamed, as if she had done something wrong, and Larten sat down on the piano stool next to her, "_Please_."

"If you do not want me to, then I will not." He reassured her and she smiled very lightly, "Did you make that up? The song."

"Yes," Arra nodded slightly, turning to look at the keys, "Most of it just now."

"The lyrics are very . . . . meaningful."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence again until finally Larten spoke up, "I am sorry for snapping at you earlier."

Arra glanced up at him and waved her hand, dismissing it. She began to tap her fingers on the key cover. Larten watched her for a moment and then put his hand gently over hers, stopping the tapping. Arra looked up at him questioningly and Larten slowly leant toward her and pressed his lips to hers; he lingered for a moment before pulling away, "I am sorry . . . . "

Smiling, Arra kissed his cheek softly and then rested her head against his shoulder. Larten smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Will you play something else for me?"

She laughed, "I'd love to."

_

* * *

_

_Fin. _


	34. 34

_So, yes, I think I've said this before, but writing in Arra's POV is almost impossible; congrats to those of you who do manage to pull it off (I'm looking at you _Amela333_ (who, coincidently, gave me the idea for this chapter; thanks!) :P) Anyway, the point of me repeating this? I wrote this entire chapter in third person, then changed it to Arra's POV (which was SHIT) so then I had to change it to Larten's POV, because I can write him without too much trouble. So, to sum up, this chapter is in __Larten's POV__. _

**Disclaimer: **_Incredibly, I'm not Darren Shan. _

_

* * *

_

"It's a _spider_."

"_It_ is a _she_ and _her _name is Madam Octa."

I put the small cage down on the table and leant down to look into it; inside was a huge spider that was covered in different colours and patterns. It was the most extraordinary spider I had ever seen and I had practically begged the man who was selling her to give her to me (which he had after a lot of convincing and a lot of money being handed over) and I had proudly carried her back to the hotel, thrilled and excited.

I grinned up at Arra and she rolled her eyes, throwing down her bag and collapsing into a chair, "You're insane."

"Says the one." I laughed in reply, standing up and pulling her into a tight embrace, "I missed you."

She laughed against my neck, "Who wouldn't?" I smiled and stroked her hair; she had been called back to the mountain a few months ago to help with some job involving tracking and she had only just gotten back. During that time, I had moped around the hotel room we were staying in, gone out occasionally, but just generally sat around thinking about when she would get back. Madam Octa had kept me busy for the past few days but I still managed to get in a few good hours of moping.

"So," Arra started, pulling away from me slightly, "what exactly do you plan to do with that?" She waved a hand at Madam Octa.

"I plan to perform with her when we find the Cirque." I replied, lifting up the cage again so I could study my new stage partner. Arra took a few steps back, away from the cage, and shot me a dubious look, "What?"

"How can you perform with a spider? I know, I know," she dismissed my attempts at explaining that I could communicate with spiders, "you're Spiderman," she grinned, "but what are you going to make it do?"

I paused, "I will have to come up with some tricks. Maybe you can help." I suggested, putting the cage back on the table and sitting down.

"No thanks." She shrugged out of her coat and I took her hands, studying them for any new marks, "It looks dangerous."

I gave her a sceptical look, "You love danger."

"Not in the form of a huge spider." Arra paused and tilted her head to the side, "Wait, you didn't say it wasn't dangerous."

"That would be because she is dangerous. Slightly." I grinned sheepishly and Arra pulled her hands back and placed them on her hips stubbornly, "I said slightly."

"What do you mean by _slightly_?"

"Well . . . . her bite can sort of kill . . . . "

"Sort of kill." She nodded slowly, "Uh-huh, and you want me to help?"

"Well, I will be controlling her, so she will not bite unless I tell her to. And, look," I whipped a small vile out of my pocket and held it out, "the man gave me this. It is an antidote in case someone does get bitten."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I grinned and Arra sighed, "Look, I was reluctant to help when I didn't know it was a killer -"

"_She_ is not a killer. So far as I know . . . . " I pretended to consider this for a moment and Arra hit my shoulder. I laughed and caught her hand, pulling her down to sit on my lap, "Are you maybe scared of spiders?" I teased.

"Shut up." She made to stand up but I held her down.

"Just think; I have seen you take on huge, muscle-bound vampires and vampaneze _and_ I have seen you make it through the Trials _twice_, yet you have a little fear of arachnids."

She looked down stubbornly at the floor and threw back, "Well, what _normal_ person wouldn't?"

"Since when were you normal?" She punched my arm and I laughed. I let her stand and walk away a few steps before catching her again; wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and resting my head on her shoulder.

"You're not funny." Arra snapped, though she had a slight smile on her lips.

"Why are you laughing then?"

"I'm not laughing."

I grinned, "Yes, you are." I tickled her sides and she instantly burst into laughter, "See?" I smirked, still tickling her, "You are laughing. Therefore I must be funny." I continued to tickle her for a while before she finally spun around to face me and grabbed my hands, holding them still. She stood on her toes to try to reach my height (of course, she was no where near) and grinned, using her hands to plant my own firmly on her hips, "Yes?" I asked casually.

"You're about as funny as that spider is safe." Arra replied innocently.

I raised a brow, "Is that so?" She nodded and smirked when I faked a look of hurt, "Oh, Miss. Sails, you are cruel."

"I was insane earlier."

"You manage to pull both off brilliantly." I said as politely as I could. She gave me a look and pushed me away, going to stand hesitantly by Madam Octa's cage, "I can show you how safe she is if you want."

"By doing what?" Arra asked a little unsurely. I smiled and opened the cage, telling Madam Octa to crawl out slowly and onto my hand, "I will make her crawl from my hand onto yours and then back again. Just something simple to begin with." I looked up when Madam Octa was safely on my hand and smiled reassuringly at Arra. She hesitated but eventually laid her hand out on the table; I was touched for a moment by her trust. I had told her that this spider could kill with one bite, and that I had only acquired her a few days ago, yet she was willing to let me try this.

I commanded Madam Octa to crawl slowly from my hand and over the table, "Just do not move." I told Arra seriously, focusing on the huge spider now at my mate's fingertips. I saw her nod ever-so slightly and, carefully, Madam Octa inched her way onto her palm. I let the spider sit for a minute in her palm before commanding Madam Octa to turn around and come back to me.

It was when the spider's legs brushed against Arra's wrist that it all started to go wrong. Arra flinched at the contact and I wasn't expecting her to move; so the sudden movement caused me to glance away from Madam Octa. I lost contact for a split second, but that was enough time for the spider to take in where it was, panic, and bite.

I didn't realise what had happened until Arra gasped in pain and whipped her hand away from the table; she staggered back and would have hit the floor if I hadn't caught her. Somehow I managed to find enough sense to lay her on the bed, and then catch Madam Octa before she could do any more damage. I threw the cage in the wardrobe and slammed the door shut, not caring if I had just killed the damned thing or not.

I sunk down on my knees by the side of the bed and fished for the vile of antidote. Arra was shaking and had turned horribly pale and by the time I managed to get the vile out of my pocket, the pulse in her wrist had slowed down worryingly. I had to take a moment to calm myself down and try to remember what the man had told me about the antidote; it had to be taken orally, but he had warned me about something, something I couldn't remember. But I couldn't waste time wracking my brains over it so I unscrewed the lid of the vile and poured some of it into Arra's mouth. She tried to swallow, but I saw her throat constrict and she coughed – practically chocked – on the antidote, coughing it back up again.

I swore and wiped angrily at the tears that were streaming down my face and tried again to get her to swallow it; and after she nearly chocked again, she did managed to swallow it and I sighed deeply, relief flooding my body. I didn't know how long the antidote took to start to work, so I put the vile safely back in my pocket and lay down next to Arra, watching her for God knows how long as the shaking subsided, she turned a little less pale and the pulse in her wrist finally sped up again.

My mind was numb and the only thought that filled my head was that I had nearly been responsible for my mate's death. It was a God awful thought but it was also the painful truth. I fell asleep to this thought.

*****

I snapped awake and sat up with a jolt. The room was pitch black – obviously the middle of the night – and it took my eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. When they had, I glanced to my side, half fearing the worst, and clasped my hand around Arra's wrist; and thankfully I felt a pulse. I sighed shakily and flipped on the lamp on my side of the bed, and then turned to study Arra; she was breathing slowly, but was still shaking slightly. Dark rings had formed under her eyes, a very stark contrast to her still pale skin, but she was _alive_. And that was all that mattered.

I lay watching her for a while before deciding to wake her up; I gently shook her shoulder and called her softly, and after a few minutes her eyes flickered open, unfocused and cloudy. I smiled down at her and stroked her hair back and she smiled crookedly when she managed to focus on me, "I am so, so sorry . . . . " I whispered, tears springing to my eyes again.

She coughed and winced, "I told you . . . . you were as funny . . . . as that . . . . spider was . . . . safe . . . . " her voice was only just audible and she grinned as I laughed sadly.

"I will never, _ever_, doubt you again. I promise." I leant over and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I'll remember . . . . that . . . . " she grinned and I laughed again. I reached over and flipped the lamp off, and then pulled Arra close to me and she spent a few hours teasing me about the incident but constantly reassuring me that she forgave me completely before falling asleep again. I traced circles on her back for a while, vowing never to doubt her or take any moment with her for granted ever again before sinking into sleep myself.

_

* * *

_

_Ta-da! That was my attempt at humour and fluffy-romance-fun-stuff and then some drama. Pfft. Nice, huh? So, so, I have the next chapter for this written and ready to go, but I'm unsure whether to post it or not. It's different from the others and incredibly out of character; but if you guys want to see it, I'll post it. _


	35. 35

_Ah, I meant to mention in the last chapter, but in 'Soothing Sounds' I apologise for the formatting of the song; FanFiction screwed it up *shakes fist angrily*_

_Idea from _1910girley's story, 'The Thing I Can't Give Her' _and Zane needed to come back, so he makes a brief appearance; but I'll do a chapter wholly focusing on him later, promise :P _

**Warning: **_It's not _really _a_ _warning, more of a 'heads up': out of characterness (but, then again, when are my stories _ever _in character? Something to think about) so yes, just try to ignore all the horrible out of character stuff and I think you'll get along just fine. _

_Now go enjoy!_

_Oh, wait! Hang on a minute! It's told in __Larten's POV__. Okay, now you can read it :P_

**Disclaimer: **_I'm not Darren Shan. Amazing . . . ._

_

* * *

_

It was a dark and rainy Autumn day and we were stood outside the local school gates waiting for Caleb. Caleb was eight and lived across the hall from us with his Grandmother, Ruth; his parents had died in a car crash when he was only a few moths old, and his Grandmother was his only family left. Ruth was almost seventy and was currently ill with the flu, so she had kindly asked us to look after Caleb for a few days while she recovered. She had been ill a lot over the few years we had known her and she had spoken to us about the very real possibility of her suddenly dying; in which case, she had said, she would like us to look after Caleb for as long as we could.

That put us in a very awkward situation. Of course, she didn't know we were vampires and that the possibility of us adopting Caleb (like she wanted us to) was completely out of the question; but that was what she hoped, and it made her happy to think that after she was gone there'd be someone to look after her Grandson, so we went along with it. Caleb was too young to fully understand what was going on, so we didn't talk to him about it, even though we probably should have given him some indication of the seriousness of the situation.

All in all, our lives were rather difficult at the moment and we were both strained with trying to hide how we really felt; trying to hide things from Ruth, from Caleb, and from each other.

Zane snapped me out of my thoughts by whining and pulling on the lead as he caught sight of a few ducks in the park which was opposite the school, "Zane, stop it." I muttered, pulling him back as he started forward toward the park. He whined in protest but sat down again after a minute. I yawned and looked around, blinking to try to stay awake; I hadn't been getting much sleep lately. I was too worried about our situation and it was all that filled my head whenever there was a quiet moment.

I glanced at Arra, who was standing slightly in front of me; I knew she hadn't been sleeping either and that she too was just as worried as I was. We had been arguing a lot – which both of us hated, but couldn't avoid – and that was bad enough; the fact that we had to hide it from Caleb and Ruth only made things worse. We argued about what was going to happen when Ruth died; I knew we couldn't adopt Caleb, and that it would be wrong of us to do so and it wouldn't work. Arra half-heartedly agreed with me, though I knew she wanted to adopt him, even though she would never admit it. We managed to act normal and happy when Caleb came home but as soon as he went to school and we were left alone it all fell apart again. It was _horrible._

The school bell rang and Zane's ears flipped up, one of them flopping down again as it always did, and he stood, his tail beginning to wag. Caleb was one of the first out and automatically I put on a now near perfect fake smile. Arra relaxed slightly and stepped back to stand next to me; I took her hand and she glanced at me with a strained smile. Caleb spotted us and came running, a huge smile on his face, and Zane barked happily as he reached us. Caleb hugged Zane tightly, laughing as the dog licked his face and Caleb patted this head softly.

We started for home; thankfully, we lived on the opposite side of town that most of the other children did, so it was quiet as we wandered slowly along the side of the park, through the drizzle that was sticking to us annoyingly. Zane walked ahead of us, pulling gently on the lead every-so-often and Caleb talked rapidly about his day, switching from one subject to another randomly, "And in English, we had to do this thing where we looked at blue paper and we had to think of everything that was blue. And we got new books in Math Class and they were this weird orange colour that I didn't like. And then in Art we did paintings of animals and I drew Zane! And then, 'cause no one knew who he was, I had to explain and everyone laughed 'cause they said he sounded awesome and Miss said he sounded cute. Can I show Gran my picture? 'cause I bet she loves it 'cause she said that she really liked Zane 'cause he was a nice dog. . . . " He went on and on and only stopped when we reached the coffee shop and Arra went in to get our usual order while I stood outside with Zane and Caleb. He watched curiously through the window as people sat around talking and drinking large cups of coffee, then when he bored of that turned his attention to Zane, patting his nose as Zane tried to lick his fingers.

As soon as Arra came out and handed me my coffee, Caleb started talking again about anything that came into his mind. Eventually, when he realised that we were too busy drinking the coffee to reply to him, he contented himself with humming and splashing in the puddles of the earlier rain.

A few minutes later we reached our apartment block and the first thing we saw was an ambulance parked outside.

*****

A week later, Ruth died in hospital. The flu she had come down with had gotten worse, and nothing the doctors could do could save her. Caleb, for the time being, was officially in our care and we had taken him out of school for a few days to let him calm down.

The funeral was a few days later; it was a small affair, only fifteen people coming to bid farewell. Caleb burst into tears halfway through the ceremony and we had to take him outside because he was so loud.

Some of Ruth's friends took care of removing her possessions, taking pity on us because we were too busy with Caleb. His Grandmother's death had hit him hard; he was refusing to eat, and when he did it was only a few bites of whatever he was given, and he cried. A lot. I didn't realise how much he had cared about Ruth until he spent an entire night sobbing pitifully, saying he wanted his Grandmother back. It was painful to watch.

Another week passed and Caleb finally started to eat again and he had stopped crying as much, so we let him go back to school. He seemed fine with this and when we went to collect him after his first day back he came out with a smile on his face and was as enthusiastic as ever about his lessons and telling us all about them. As the evening progressed he became quieter and finally he asked the question both Arra and myself had been dreading.

"What's going to happen to me now? Like am I going to stay with you guys?"

He was sitting on the living room floor with Zane. I was sitting on the sofa, absently staring into space and Arra was cooking dinner. I glanced at her, and she shot me a look that was full of worry, so I spoke first, "Well, for the time being, yes, you are."

Caleb nodded slowly, "But that's not forever."

I didn't know what to say; Arra and I had discussed this and had decided that he had to go to an orphanage as soon as he had recovered from Ruth's death. I didn't think telling him this would be so difficult, "No." I muttered in agreement.

"So, you aren't going to adopt me?" Caleb asked, his gaze fixed on Zane. I was thrown for a moment; I didn't think he had known what adoption was, "'cause Ben said that I have to be adopted by someone 'cause I don't have a family."

"You thought that we were going to adopt you?" I asked softly. I saw Arra turn away as Caleb nodded sadly, tears starting to drip down his cheeks. I didn't know what to do; my heart was screaming at me to take it back, to say that I had been lying and we _were _going to adopt him, but my head was saying how ridiculous that was and that it could never happen. Putting that confliction aside, I knelt down on the floor next to him and wrapped my arms around him, letting him cry into my chest.

I don't know how long he cried for but after a while his sobs quietened slightly. I leant back against the sofa and sighed; Caleb still clung onto me tightly, his little hands clutching the front of my shirt. The sobbing finally subsided into little sniffles and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. I glanced at Arra, who had moved to sit beside us on the floor sometime during Caleb's outburst, and she held my gaze with her stormy grey eyes.

*****

We stayed on the floor for a while, explaining everything to Caleb, confessing our thoughts and feelings, but he finally grew tired and fell asleep in my arms. I carried him to our bed and laid him down, covering him with a blanket and watching him; it was the most peaceful I'd seen him for a while. My throat tightened as I realised that I didn't want Caleb to leave, that I wanted to keep him, to be a father to him. I sighed and turned away, leaving the door slightly open as I left the room; Zane trotted up to great me and I sadly stroked his head. He stared up at me then licked my hand; I smiled softly and walked over to Arra; Zane walked along with me.

"We have to let him go." I said softly, pulling her into a hug.

"I know." Her voice was weak and wavered slightly. She rested her head against my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"It will be okay." I whispered after a moments silence and the response I got was a muffled whimper.

*****

The next day, Caleb was taken in by the orphanage. We filled out all the papers, signed all the forms, said very teary goodbyes and went our separate ways.

We stayed in for the rest of the day, not really knowing what to do anymore; Caleb had become a huge part of our lives, and it was hard to think he would never be back. Zane sensed something was bothering us - and he was upset by Caleb's departure – so he slunk around quietly, staying near us for comfort. I hadn't slept the night before, so I went to lie down in the afternoon, not expecting to fall asleep, but the next thing I knew it was evening and Zane was snoring softly beside me. I sat up groggily and Zane instantly woke up, looking around then giving me a doggy smile, his tongue lolling out comically. I smiled and patted his head. He yapped and jumped off the bed and walked into the living room; I yawned and followed him, rubbing the back of my head sleepily.

The living room was dark, but I could see well enough. Zane sat down by the sofa and I stood next to him, looking down; Arra was asleep on the sofa, curled up and holding loosely in her hand a small red sweater.

Caleb's small red sweater.

I sighed sadly but didn't take the sweater away; instead, I draped the throw from the back of the sofa over Arra, stroked the hair away from her face and sunk down on the floor, not bothering to wipe the tears away from my face.

_

* * *

_

_Are you guys glad you asked me to post this? Huh? 'cause, let's be honest now, it was pretty bad. But, hey, I wanna hear your thoughts so review away :D _


	36. 36

**A/N: **Inspired by the '100 themes challenge' suggested by vazy; thank you!

We've reached over 100 reviews! Thanks to all of you who follow this series of one-shots; it means a lot to me that you guys review with such nice comments and that when I'm stuck you help. "Thank you!"

**Today's theme:** Breaking the Rules – Larten's POV

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Darren Shan. In-frickin'-credible.

_

* * *

_

"We can stay in here!"

I looked up at the large, ornate building in front of me and groaned: the sun was rising quickly and we needed a place to stay. And apparently a _church_ was the perfect place for that.

"Come _on!_" Arra called from the top of the steps that led up to the wooden doors, sealing the church from the outside world, "Help me get these doors open."

"It is a _church_. We cannot break into a church: it is . . . . not right." I weakly protested.

"Why can't we? Aren't churches supposed to help those in need?" I nodded weakly at her logic, "Well, we're in need of shelter. Therefore, we have every right to break in." Arra tried to get the doors open again, but failed. She gave me a look and I shook my head, completely at a loss, but slowly walked up the steps towards the door. I managed to get the doors open without too much bother and I tentatively followed Arra in, glancing around cautiously as I quietly closed the doors and shut out the harmful rays of morning sun.

I turned around slowly and looked around the church: there were pews and an alter at the front of the hall, lots of decorations and holy sayings pinned to the stone walls, but no one seemed to be here. There was a door leading to a stairwell to my right and I checked it out, just to make sure no one would appear from the upper floors of the church. Fortunately, the place was empty of all life but that didn't make me feel any easier: we had broken into a church, into God's house, and surely that was a sin.

"The place is empty." I called as quietly as I could as I came down the stairs and walked down the aisle, keeping my head low. I set my bag down on one of the pews near the alter and went over to Arra, who was carelessly flipping through a Bible, "I really do not think we should be here though." I hissed.

"You just said it's empty, so what's the problem?" She replied, slamming the Bible shut: a plume of dust shot into the air as she did so. I stared at her as if she had just asked the stupidest question ever (which she had) and groaned again, putting a hand over my eyes, "What?" I heard her ask, worry slightly tainting her voice.

"This is a church," I explained, taking my hand form my eyes, "and we have just broken into it. We have broken into a house of God."

Arra shrugged, "So?"

"So!" I almost shouted, alarmed at her lack of consideration, "This place is holy, and we have just committed a crime, a _sin_."

"By breaking in to save ourselves." She stated, "What are you worried about? Holy water?" She grinned and walked over to the alter, "The wrath of 'God'?" She turned to look up at one of the stained glass windows, "And it's hardly a sin, Larten. Don't over-react."

I stared at her in shock and opened my mouth to argue but closed it again after a moment, "Do you believe in God?" I asked quietly.

She glanced at me, "No." Her answer was simple, full of strength and a kind of pride, as if she thought not believing was something special.

"Why not?"

"Bad things wouldn't happen if there was a God." She answered, sitting down on a pew, "Everything would be happy and easy. Vampaneze wouldn't exist, and neither would vampires." I sat down next to her and looked at the floor, "If there was a God, then there wouldn't be war or murder or pain . . . . " she trailed off slowly.

I hesitated, unsure what to say. We had never had a conversation about religion or beliefs before (I don't know why) so this was new to me, and it shocked me, "Do you believe in the Gods of the Vampires?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said simply, "I don't think I do."

I nodded, leaning back against the hard back of the pew, "If there _were_ Gods of the Vampires, then surely we wouldn't have to go through such a hard life, right?" Arra looked at me, almost pleading.

"I suppose." She did have a point, one that I didn't like to think about, but I had to answer.

"Do you believe in God? Vampire and other?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Yes," I nodded, "I was brought up with a very religious family, and it was all we had, our faith that God would make life better."

"It didn't though, get better." Arra pointed out carefully.

"It did for me." I sighed, "Seba found me and saved me, giving me a second chance at life. And the one I have now is much, much better then my human one. So, therefore, I do believe that there is a God." I smiled at her, "God lead me to vampirism, and consequently, to you."

"That was 'destiny', idiot." She smiled.

"I believe that it was God." I paused, "When you were going through your Trials, you prayed to the Gods of the Vampires."

"Yes," Arra replied slowly, "But I think everyone who is close to death prays to a god, just for peace of mind."

I nodded and went silent, watching the morning sun play on the stained glass windows: the bright colours shinned onto the floor of the church, casting the hard grey stone with beautiful colours and patterns, "Do you believe that there is a Paradise?" I asked quietly, my eyes still trained on the colours.

"No."

I glanced up and saw Arra was watching me warily, "What do you think happens to you when you die then?"

She hesitated before answering, choosing her words carefully, "I think . . . . I think you relieve your happiest memories. The happiest moments of your life get played over and over again, and it never gets boring or tiresome. But that's only if you've lived a good life." She added, "If you've lived a bad life, then you have to relive your worst memories. And all the worst moments in your life, and every bad decision you've made . . . . it just keeps replaying."

I considered this for a while, thinking it through and eventually came to the conclusion that this was a perfectly acceptable belief system to have. My eyes wandered around the church, straying back to the colours on the floor from time to time, and all the while I was aware that Arra was waiting for me to say something.

"You could be right." I finally sighed, looking up and smiling slightly. Arra relaxed and returned my smile, moving to rest her head against my shoulder, "I'm sorry for shunning your beliefs." She mumbled after a while.

"I need to be more open minded anyway," I replied absently, my eyes pinned on the figure of Jesus Christ on the cross that was hanging behind the alter, my whole religious beliefs shaking and crumbling in my head. For the first time, I managed to see the world as Arra did: one with so much pain and hurt that there was quite obviously not a god. That there was no one to help in the worst of times, when all you needed was some sort of faith in something or someone.

And then I realised that the faith that had gotten her through the Trials and through so many other hard times in her life was not in God, but in the people around her: her friends, the people she cared about and the people who cared about her.

That faith was better then any God could bring forth: because that faith was visible, it was living and breathing proof that God wasn't important. What was important was the people you care about, the people you trust and love.

_

* * *

_

Yeah, that was kind of my thoughts on life and religion. Kind of weird and it didn't make much sense, but whatever. I thought it was good what did you guys think though?


	37. 37

**A/N: **It was a year ago today that I posted the very first chapter of this story! *claps* Yes, you should celebrate: this thing has been through so much! And it's made it! One whole year. Yowzers. Aren't you proud :D

And you know the funny thing? I only actually like one chapter out of all of them. Just the one. Take a guess at which one.

Anyway, this chapter is to commemorate the one year birthday. And because it's so special, it's told in Larten's POV.

**End lyrics:** Del Amitri – Tell Her This.

**Disclaimer: **I've said it before...so I'm not going to say it again.

...

"SO, YOU'RE GOING TO go for another ten years?" Gavner asked, shaking snow from his hair as we stepped into the small jewellers in the middle of town.

It was early November and all ready the snow had set in for Christmas. People were out in abundance, doing their early Christmas shopping, getting ready for the holiday season. Christmas was the last thing on my mind at the moment – in one week's time it would be mine and Arra's twenty year anniversary.

"Yes," I smiled at the thought and Gavner rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"Does she know?"

I gave him a look, "Of course she does."

Gavner peered over a counter full of shiny and expensive jewellery, "You've talked about it?" He asked, raising a brow at me.

I coughed, "Not exactly, no." When he grinned again I elaborated, "But we do not have to. We both know we will."

"She might not want to." He muttered casually, nodding at a small, pompous looking man who had just come out from the back of the shop. The man eyed him critically, but returned his nod politely.

"Gavner!"

He turned, grinning at me, holding his hands up as a sign of peace, "I'm kidding!" He clapped me on the shoulder, "Of course she'll want to. Don't worry." He smiled and after a moment I smiled back, and then the small man coughed loudly, "Would you like any help?" He asked, his voice squeaking and I had to nudge Gavner to stop him from laughing.

"Thank you, but we are just looking." I replied, moving away from Gavner and starting to scan the counters, though I soon turned back when Gavner said, "We're making 'us' official."

The small man's eyes almost popped out of his head and I hit Gavner's shoulder hard, growling slightly. My vampire friend laughed and turned back to the counters, chuckling under his breath.

"I'll, uh, leave you to it." The small man let out another squeak and hurried into the back of the shop. Gavner looked over his shoulder at me, a grin still plastered to his face, "Don't be mad, hun."

"All I asked you to do was _help _me!" I sighed exasperated, "This is the third shop you have done that in, will you _please_ stop it and help me look for something."

He grinned again, but nodded in agreement, finally deciding to help me. I scanned silently across the rows of jewellery, while Gavner pointed at each ring or necklace and let out a not-so-quiet "No." I sighed, but left him to it.

After a long time, I finished my side of the shop and groaned quietly: there was _nothing_. I glanced over at Gavner, who was still only half way through his counters, and sighed again. This was hopeless. I opened my mouth to suggest we go back home – the sky was turning black, blacker than it had been during the day – when I noticed Gavner tilting his head from side to side. Wandering over to him, I asked, "What are you doing?"

He jumped slightly, grinned again, and pointed down, his finger smudging up against the glass counter top, "How about that?"

I followed to where his finger was pointing, and almost gasped: he had found something! And it was pretty much perfect: not only one ring, but three, in a set. Two looked like wedding bands, but were silver, with a thin line of tiny ruby shards covering the outer edge of the rings. The other was silver again, but looked more like an engagement ring, and had a small diamond attached to the top, the silver band of the ring joining around the diamond – encasing it – in an elegant swirl.

"Well?" Gavner asked, breaking me from my thoughts, a proud smile on his face.

I laughed, "They are perfect!" I clapped him on the shoulder and he grinned, laughing also.

The small man appeared at our laughter – he still looked a little shocked from Gavner's earlier joke – and came to stand behind the counter, "Can I help you?"

I smiled at him, and nodded enthusiastically.

...

We arrived home an hour later, the snow still falling from the now pitch black sky. It was eight at night, and though that wouldn't have normally been a problem – we _were _vampires after all – we had left the house in the afternoon, telling Arra we were just going out to get some dog food.

As we walked slowly up the stairs to our apartment, I put my hand in my coat pocket (like I had been doing every other minute since we left the jewellers) and closed my hand around the small box containing the rings and chain. I had had to buy a chain, because the wedding bands had been too small to fit me, so as a compromise, I'd wear mine around my neck. I grinned again and Gavner noticed, "You're gonna have to act normal if you want his to be a complete surprise."

"I know." I sighed and managed to hold the grin off, replacing it with a happy smile.

We reached the apartment, and we entered, chatting about the weather and kicking off our snowy boots in an attempt to appear normal. Zane bounded up to greet us, sniffing around the many bags we carried – dog food shopping had escalated into full out food shopping, with the addition of some clothes for Gavner and a new toy for Zane.

"Where have you been?" Arra called from the sofa, her eyes pinned on the weather forecast.

"Shopping." Gavner replied, flopping down next to her and grinning.

"For _five _hours?" She asked sceptically, muting the TV and snatching a bag from Gavner. He went to snatch it back but she jumped up and appeared next to me in a flash, "What took five hours to get?"

I smiled down at her, and kissed her lightly before replying, "It took us that long because of the crowds."

"Early Christmas shopping!" Gavner shouted, laughing as Zane hopped up onto the sofa and started licking his face, "Zaney! Look: we got you something!" Zane sat up curiously as Gavner reached over the back of the sofa, hand outstretched towards the bag Arra had snatched, "Bag please." He grinned still reaching for the bag.

Instead of handing it to him, Arra sat next to him again and pulled out the new dog toy: a thick multi-coloured piece of rope with a rubber ball attached to one end.

Zane saw it and instantly leapt off the sofa, lying on the floor, waiting for someone to make the first move. Gavner and Arra grinned at each other and then launched into a game of tug-of-war: Gavner and Zane pulling at the toy, Arra curled up on the sofa watching them, laughing as Zane managed to pull Gavner from the sofa and onto the floor.

While they played, I reached into my coat pocket and took out the small box, holding it tightly in my hand, smiling again. Slipping out of my coat, I hung it up in the closet and quietly grabbed some bags of shopping, moving into the kitchen area and beginning to unpack. I made sure neither of them were looking as I reached up and placed the box on the very top of the cabinets, pushing it back so it wasn't visible, but so I could reach it easily.

Half way through unpacking, there was a shout and Zane was suddenly by my side, his new toy hanging from his mouth, his tail wagging wildly. I looked over to the sofa and saw Gavner lying flat out on the floor, laughing breathlessly: Zane must have beaten him in tug-of-war. I grinned and ruffled Zane's fluffy head, and he let the toy drop, yapped happily once and picked the toy back up, trotting back over to the sofa. Gavner was still laughing, but now clutching a cushion which Arra had just thrown at him: she was smiling, and hugged Zane tightly as he jumped up onto the sofa and looked down at Gavner curiously.

"That dog," Gavner finally managed to say, catching his breath and sitting up, "is bloody strong." He patted Zane's head, hauled himself from the floor and flopped down on the sofa again, on the other side of Zane, "No room for you." Gavner looked over at me and grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "It is my sofa."

"And I'm the guest." Gavner shot back, "Right?" He asked Arra, poking her shoulder.

"He's the guest." She agreed, flashing me a playful smile. Zane had dropped his toy and had stretched out over both of them, his head resting on Arra's lap, his tail still wagging happily on Gavner's.

I shook my head and smiled.

...

A week later and it was Gavner's time to leave. I was sad to see him go, but did not want him around for our anniversary: he would only get in the way.

"You'll come for Christmas, right?" Arra asked, holding onto his chunky arm tightly.

"That's only a few weeks away!" Gavner laughed, "I might as well stay..." He trailed off as he caught my stare, "No, I'll go now and get some presents, and then come back in a few weeks."

"And stay for New Years?"

Gavner smiled down at Arra, pulling her into a tight hug, "And I'll stay for New Years, yes." He let her go and laughed, "Anyone would think you didn't want me to leave!"

She gave him her lopsided grin, "I haven't seen you for months, you turn up for just one week and then leave again. I miss you."

He smiled again, "I miss you too. You need to invite me round more."

"You need to turn up unannounced more." I corrected him, clapping his shoulder.

He smiled, "Hear that?" He asked Zane who was sitting looking up at all of us, "He gave me permission to come when I want. You remember that." He patted Zane's head and Zane gave him a doggy smile.

"Anyway!" Gavner shouted, clapping his hands together, "I'd best be off." He picked up his bag, slung it on his back and grinned at us again as he pulled open the door, "I'll see you at Christmas. Have fun." He gave me a knowing wink and left with a wave.

...

I woke up the next night, wondering why it was so quiet: and then remembered Gavner had left the previous night, so his snores weren't present anymore. I smiled at that thought, but it soon turned into a grin as I realised what day it was: our anniversary.

I turned slowly, careful not to make any noise: Zane was in bed with us. He had taken to lying on the very edge of the bed, on Arra's side, so she often slept with an arm slung over him just to make sure he wouldn't fall onto the floor. I raised myself up on one arm and let my eyes adjust to the dark, and when they had I saw that Zane was in his usual place, and Arra had her arm over him again. I smiled, watched them for a while and then slipped into the kitchen.

The box was still there, albeit a little dusty, but that didn't matter.

On the way back to bed, I opened the box and the rings practically glowed up at me: the red was very deep, but also very bright. I shut it again once I reached the bed, placing it on the bedside table, and lay down again, waiting for Arra to wake up.

After about ten minutes of waiting, I got bored and decided to wake her up – I was much to excited and nervous to be bothered with waiting. Slinking one arm over her waist, I leant my head against the other, whispering to Zane – who I'd managed to wake up – to be quiet. He stared at me for a few seconds, and then decided to lie quietly. I smiled, gave his side a quick stroke, and gently pulled Arra back so she was leaning against me.

She let out a tiny moan at having her sleep disrupted, but didn't wake up. I linked my fingers with hers and leaned over to kiss her nose. She moaned again, and half woke up, "What?" She asked sleepily.

I let go of her hand, turned so I could reach the box and placed it on the pillow in front of her, "Look." When she didn't open her eyes, I tickled her side and she laughed sleepily, looking up at me, "Look." I repeated, gesturing to the box.

Arra turned, and looked at the box. Zane was also looking at it curiously, "What is it?" She asked, going to take it: I beat her to it. Reaching over, I flipped open the box and set it back down on the pillow. While her still sleep-filled mind tried to make sense of this, I leant down, kissed her neck and whispered, "Be my mate again?" It ended up coming out as a question: rather than the romantic statement I had aimed for.

"I thought we..." She trailed off, and then suddenly burst into laughter, sitting up and picking up the ring box. I stayed lying down, not exactly sure why she was laughing, "I thought we were just going to continue on. You didn't have to do this!"

I wasn't quite sure whether that was a yes or a no, so I stayed quiet and gave her a puzzled look. She laughed again, "Larten, of course I will!"

I grinned and then shrugged, "Good." I acted as if this news didn't elate me, which earned me a poke in the stomach. I laughed, sat up and pulled her against me, catching her lips with mine. We broke apart after a while, conscious of Zane sitting watching us. I smiled and patted his head, just to give him some attention, which made his tail wag. I turned back to Arra, and noticed that she had her lopsided grin firmly in place, "Why?" She asked curiously, lifting up the ring box slightly.

"Well," I began, leaning back against the headboard, "when it was our ten year anniversary, I was on a mission, so I missed it. And then fifteen years was not really significant enough. I thought twenty deserved something special." I smiled at her grin, "Do you like them?"

"I _love _them! They're...perfect." She nodded at the word and then held the box out to me. I grinned and took the box from her, and she sat up a little straighter, failing to get rid of the lopsided grin. I looked down at the box for a moment, gathering my thoughts, and then smiled to myself when the words suddenly came.

"Arra." I looked up, put the box down next to Zane – he sniffed it and then closed his eyes again – and, without warning, placed my hands on her waist and pushed her back, so I was leaning over her. She grinned, and I brushed some stray strands of hair from her grey eyes, "Arra, I cannot imagine life without you: I do not _want_ to imagine it without you. You are absolutely perfect-" she rolled her eyes at this, so I corrected, "-you are absolutely perfect _for me_. I..." I trailed off, one hand grabbing the ring box, the other I raised myself on, "I love you."

I took out the engagement ring, and Arra lifted her left hand, using the right to swipe at her eyes, "Will you be my mate again for another ten years?" I asked, holding her hand and ring in the same hand.

She nodded, her lopsided grin still there, and I kissed her fingers before sliding the ring onto her ring finger: it was a perfect fit. We both paused then, admiring how it good it looked, and then I took out the other rings: one hanging from a chain. She looked at curiously, so I explained, "It will not fit, so I will wear it on a chain."

She nodded, took the chain from me and looped it over my head: it was cold against my chest so I shivered, much to Arra's amusement, "Too cold?" She teased, running the chain through her fingers.

I made a face and rather unromantically slid the ring on her finger, resting it against the engagement ring, "There."

"Gosh, that was so romantic." Arra rolled her eyes and smiled, holding her hand up and studying the rings.

"You do not think that that is it, do I?" I grinned slyly as her eyes came back to me, and she gave me a confused look.

"Zane," I said, gaining the attention of the dog immediately, "Kitchen, now please." He jumped off the bed and obediently left the room. I jumped up and shut the door after him, whispering, "Thanks buddy." He gave me his doggy smile and curled up on the sofa.

"So this is why Gavner couldn't stay, huh?" Arra asked as I came back to bed, pulling her close and yanking the covers over our heads. I grinned and mumbled 'right' against her neck. She laughed softly, her fingers leaving a burning trail over my skin as she traced a scar on my back, "I love you."

I looked up and she was smiling, but there were tears in her eyes. I smiled back, kissed her gently and suddenly pulled away, remembering something. Flinging an arm out of bed, I reached around for the bottom draw of the bedside table: I pulled it open and carefully lifted out the white rose I had put there the night before. I pushed the covers back, sat up and set about tangling it up in Arra's hair. It took a while, but I finally got it to stay in place, and I sat back admiring her. She looked so beautiful. So perfect.

Her hands clasped my neck and she pulled me down, beginning what was the start of a perfect night.

_**'Tell her not to go,**_

_**I ain't holding on no more.**_

_**Tell her nothing if not this,**_

_**All I want to do is kiss her.**_

_**Tell her something in my mind,**_

_**Freezes up from time to time.'**_

...

Just a little fact, this is the longest one-shot I've ever written. And it's now bumped my list up to two chapters that I like out of all of them.

Did you guys like it? Give me your thoughts!

Thanks for reading!

- Rowan. X


	38. 38

**A/N: **Just a little something I've had in my head for a while. No plot line or anything, just a little cute drabble :D Enjoy!

**Lyrics: **Airplanes – B.o.B (Featuring Hayley Williams).

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapter.

...

_'Can we pretend that airplanes, in the night sky, are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now.'_

THE NIGHT SKY OF the city didn't look like a normal night sky to Larten: it was too bright, too full of flickering lights that should have been stars but weren't. Lights from the skyscrapers flashed brightly, shone out into the darkness that wasn't darkness, more of a haze that blurred the tops of the buildings and the streets below, shrouding everything in a mist of strange non-night time.

From his hotel room on the twenty-first floor, Larten could make out the city skyline blurred by the haze, the streets still packed with people and cars, the apartment building opposite with some lights still on in the many windows, the occasional outline of a human coming into view and then quickly moving out again, missed in a blink.

Larten didn't like it. For one, it was much too noisy. How anyone could sleep in such a constant racket was beyond him. He missed the quietness of the mountain, the darkness that could easily be obtained. He missed the stars.

A sudden bright block of light shone to his right, casting a warm orange glow over the dark room he had been lying in. He turned his head away from the window and smiled slightly as Arra sat down on the bed next to him, running a hand through her damp hair, wearing nothing but a red shirt of his, "I've missed hot showers," Larten laughed and she grinned but then tilted her head to the side, "Scratch that: I've missed showers that aren't waterfalls." Larten laughed again, squinting slightly against the bright orange glow of the bathroom. Noticing this, Arra hopped up, shut off the light, closed the door and flopped back down on the bed.

"Thank you." Larten muttered, ruffling her hair and turning back to the window on his left.

"Anything interesting out there?" Arra asked, curling up next to him.

"Not particularly," Larten sighed, lazily wrapping an arm around her back, "You cannot see the stars."

"It's too bright," She agreed, pointing to a flickering light travelling across the sky, "You can see airplanes though."

Larten nodded, "But it is not the same. I miss the mountain."

With a small smile, Arra sat up, "Pretend," Larten gave her a confused look so she elaborated, "You don't like it here, so pretend you're back at the mountain."

"Because that is mature."

Arra didn't take any notice of his sceptical look, "See," She leant over him and yanked the cord of the curtains and they fell quietly, settling on the windowsill in a crumpled mess, "Now it's darker and quieter." Larten couldn't argue there: the room had become darker, just a tiny bit lighter than he liked, and the curtains had shut out most of the outside noise.

"There are not comfy beds in the mountain." Larten noted.

"Sleep on the floor then." Arra shot back, still leaning over him with a grin.

Larten shook his head with a smile, "As much as the curtains helped, I do still not feel like we are at the mountain."

"Pretend harder," Arra sat up straight, her hand gently tracing over Larten's bare torso, "Close your eyes and say it out loud. Really picture it."

Larten sighed but closed his eyes, "We are at the mountain."

"Where in the mountain?"

Still with his eyes closed, he answered with a very small smile, "We are in our room."

"Day or night?"

"It is day time. Everyone is asleep." Larten couldn't hear the city anymore, he could only hear their voices and could only feel Arra's soft hand still tracing over his torso.

"What are we doing?"

"We are talking."

Arra was watching him carefully and moved her hand from his stomach to his chest, "What are we talking about?"

"We are talking about how dull life at the mountain is," Larten grinned, his eyes still firmly shut, "And now about how boring our days have been."

"Make it more exciting," She encouraged, "Change something about the scene."

Larten thought about it, at first not finding anything he could change, but then his mind flashed to his mate's hand still tracing his chest and he knew what to change, "And then we stop talking and lie down."

Arra paused for a brief moment, guessing where he was going, "And go to sleep?" She asked innocently.

"Eventually," Larten said with a playful grin and he opened his eyes, the city melting away: the only thing his mind chose to focus on was Arra, "Was that pretend enough for your liking?"

"Oh completely," She replied with a sly grin, "I'm back at the mountain. I feel as though Gavner could walk in at any moment," Larten smiled and held her gaze, her grey eyes bright even in the dark room. She grinned again and poked his shoulder, "And you're supposed to have your eyes closed."

He smiled and let his eyes slide shut again, "I am sorry. Is this better?" She didn't answer straight away: instead leant over him, straddling his hips and linking her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him up quickly and pressing their lips together. Larten smiled against her, his hands resting on her lower back. Arra pulled away briefly, just long enough to mutter, "Much better," and then they fell back into kissing, completely oblivious to the city, to the lights, to the noise, to everything other than the moment they were sharing.

...

**A/N: **Wow, I'm so sorry for that ending. I wanted it to sound kind of romantic but I guess it didn't. Damn...I hope you guys still liked it though :)


	39. 39

**A/N: **I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T A NEW CHAPTER! I looked back over it, and the formatting was all screwy, so I decided to take it down and fix it. I'm sorry: I promise a brand new chapter will be up soon.

**Song lyrics: **Guilty – The Rasmus. Misguided Ghosts – Paramore.

**Disclaimer: **I assure you, I'm not Darren Shan.

...

'_Guilty, guilty, I feel so empty, empty...' _

'_We are just misguided ghosts, travelling endlessly...' _

"You shouldn't be here."

Gavner didn't turn around to acknowledge the new presence; just answered bleakly, "Neither should you." His gaze – and most of his attention – was focused on the vampires filing gravely into the Hall of Princes.

Arra sighed a little angrily, "You know that's not what I mean." She came to stand beside the fallen General, watching the vampires too, "But neither of us should, really." She said it with such casualness that Gavner tore his gaze away from the vampires and glanced down at her curiously. She didn't look phased by the fact that they were now ghosts and memories – just as nothing had, no matter how big, phased her in life. But he knew that inside there was a storm of emotions crashing together; he knew her too well to be fooled by her composed exterior.

"I know." Gavner replied quietly and Arra gave him a weak smile. He turned back to the vampires – most of them were seated and waiting for the start of the grand event – but a few late comers were still wandering in (or limping in for those who still carried injuries from the cave) and among these, Gavner managed to spot three painfully familiar faces – Seba, Larten and Darren. Standing on his toes and craning his neck, Gavner noticed that Harkat wasn't with the three; he sort of wished the Little Person was there, just so he could see him one last time.

Gavner slunk back a bit as the three vampires drew closer, as if they would see him – which, of course, they never would – but it was still a fear that made him hide himself in the shadows of the Hall. Arra on the other hand, on seeing them, half stepped forward and as they passed, reached out a hand that passed straight through Larten's arm. On this contact, he shivered slightly, rubbed his arm a little and looked back; his gaze, for one brief second, met Arra's and then he turned away as Darren pulled on his arm, moving him forward and away.

Gavner stepped out of the shadows and put a hand on Arra's shoulder, "...sorry." She shook her head slowly then stopped as she caught sight of the reason for this meeting; Kurda, beaten and bruised, surrounded by a group of Guards who were dragging the Traitor into the Hall cruelly.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." Arra muttered as the Traitor and his Guards passed; Gavner froze and watched painfully as various vampires lashed out at Kurda as he was dragged down the aisle towards the Princes. His blonde hair was pulled out viciously and his perfect face was punched and scratched until he was pulled to the safety of the raised platform of the Princes.

Gavner nodded slightly then glanced uncertainly down at Arra, "Will you stay and watch it with me?" He wasn't asking, not really, he was _begging_ – and of course she couldn't say no when he looked so hurt and sounded so much like a small child.

Sighing, Arra grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward into the main Hall; they circled around the rows of pews that made up the majority of the Hall, staying to the back. They could have easily gone down the aisle – no one would have seen them – but they felt that that would have been wrong, would have brought home the fact that they were nothing anymore, just ghosts.

The ghosts reached the front row of pews just as a lone vampire rushed the platform and landed a few punches on the blonde Traitor; Kurda didn't even flinch away and the vampire was dragged screaming from the Hall. He got a few cheers as he left and Gavner growled angrily under his breath – he could have shouted bloody murder at the attacker and no one would be any wiser, but he settled for a growl.

Kurda locked eyes with Darren as he apologized for murdering Gavner; the half vampire shifted uncomfortably under his friends gaze but nodded once in acceptance. At this point, Gavner was having real trouble holding back his sobs and almost cracked as Kurda looked away from Darren with tears in his blue eyes; but Arra squeezed his scarred wrist comfortingly and he held it together.

But when the Princes announced that Kurda's fate was simply the Hall of Death, Gavner couldn't – and didn't want to – hold back his sobs and he collapsed down on his knees, tears falling down his scarred cheeks and onto the brilliant white floor. For a second, as Gavner broke down, Arra felt self-conscious – as if his cries would turn every head in the Hall towards them – but it didn't and she shook the feeling off as she sat down next to Gavner and slung an arm around his broad shoulders tightly.

As much as she hadn't liked Kurda, Arra felt that this punishment was a bit harsh (and blamed that feeling on having spent too much time in the pacifists company) – simply exiling him would have been ample - and was grateful as Darren stood up to disagree with the Princes decision; but then his expression grew thoughtful and then a flash of pain blinked in and out of existence and the half-vampire slumped down, defeated and unsure. Arra didn't blame him for staying quiet; she would have done the same in his position and silently commended him for at least trying.

As Kurda was lead out of the Hall – this time no one tried to attack him – and vampires slowly started to follow him to the Hall of Death, Gavner quietened slightly, staring longingly after the blonde ex-Prince-to-be, and sank down into a half curled up position next to Arra, resting his head on her shoulder, his loud sobs turning into silent tears. The ghosts stayed still until the very last vampires were leaving and then Arra asked a very quiet question, "Do you want to go watch?"

Gavner shook his head instantly but stood shakily, pulling Arra up with him, "Can we wait for him though?" Arra nodded sympathetically and they slowly wandered down through the mountain, coming to a tentative stop outside the small cave in which Kurda's body was being cut up. A group of rather happy looking Generals exited the cave a few minutes later and the ghosts silently entered.

Kurda – or his ghost – was standing over a slab of stone, his eyes roaming his cut up body. Blood was dripping over the edge of the stone and collecting in a pool on the dirty floor – not before dripping through Kurda's foot. Gavner went straight over to him and hugged him hard, his sobs starting up again. Kurda let a few tears fall down his cheeks and returned the hug thankfully.

Arra hung back in the shadows, a mix of emotions flying around, and met Kurda's gaze for a moment; he smiled ever-so slightly and she found herself grinning at him. He laughed at her trade mark crooked grin and held his hand out behind Gavner's back – trying for a handshake. Still grinning, Arra shook her head slightly but took his hand anyway; fresh tears fell from Kurda's eyes as he mouthed, 'Thank you,' and she winked, squeezing his hand then letting go and leaving the pair to themselves – she of course had somewhere she needed to be.

A worried looking Darren and Harkat were just leaving Larten's room as Arra arrived; they were walking towards her and, just for fun, she walked between them, passing her hands through their shoulders. They both turned back and held their shoulders, glancing around confusedly and she grinned again at their expressions. When Darren and Harkat finally shrugged and left, Arra walked into the room.

Larten was asleep, the lid of his coffin open, a blanket pulled right up to his chin; he looked peaceful and Arra felt a calm settle over her. She sat down on a chair, hugging her knees, and watched him sleep for a few hours. She would have stayed forever if she could have but she knew that she had to leave soon; an invisible force was pulling with more and more force every minute, urging her to move on and into the beyond.

Kurda appeared after a while and informed her that Gavner had already gone, "He said that he'd wait for you there." Kurda said sadly; he wouldn't be following them. He was doomed to wander the mountain forever. Arra nodded dejectedly and reluctantly stood up, her gaze lingering on the still sleeping Larten before turning away and smiling at Kurda; he returned the smile and nodded in encouragement.

With a dull flash of grey light, Arra disappeared and Kurda was left alone in the room, with only the sleeping Larten and his unhappy thoughts for company.


	40. 40

**A/N: **This was inspired by the song Burn My Shadow Away by UNKLE, and by the new Assassin's Creed Brotherhood 'Enter Rome' trailer. Check it out! This is told in Larten's POV and, to be honest, only has a small amount of Arra/Larten, but hey! A small amount is better that none!

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapter.

...

Everything was going according to plan. To a point.

Myself, Vancha and Arra had been captured by the Vampaneze, and were currently being held at their base. Gavner, on the outside, was following our auras to find the base, and the plan was then for him to jump the Vampaneze, save us, and for the four of us to take out the group together.

That was of course if Gavner ever arrived.

The group of ten Vampaneze had been killing recklessly, so the four of us had been sent in to stop them. After we had assessed the situation, we began to formulate plans. Arra and Vancha simply wanted to attack them in the street. That, Gavner and I argued, was illogical: not only were we outnumbered, but it would cause a scene with the humans, which we didn't need. Arra eventually came up with our current plan, though, being faster than the rest of us, she was the one who was supposed to be on the outside, not Gavner.

That part had gone wrong when, as we split up to begin the plan, three Vampaneze ambushed us. Now, we could have easily defeated them, but one managed to get a hold of Arra, pushing a knife at her throat which made the rest of us freeze. The other two Vampaneze held Vancha and I, and while they were doing that, Gavner ran.

The Vampaneze let him go and took us back to their base, so their leader could decide what to do with us. Three more Vampaneze had been sent out to find Gavner and bring him back, and the three of us were taken to the basement (their base was an old house on the outskirts of town). The three Vampaneze who had captured us were standing outside the door, making sure we didn't try to run away, and the other three were still out looking for Gavner. The three we hadn't yet seen were apparently standing guard with their leader, the tenth Vampaneze of the group.

"Well." Vancha sniffed, kicking his foot at the wall absently, "We're screwed."

"Gavner will come." I said, though I was beginning to doubt that. I didn't know how long it had been, but it felt like hours.

"He should be here by now." Vancha snapped.

I sighed, "He would have had to outrun the Vampaneze first, and then, when he was sure he was safe, circle back to find us."

Vancha mumbled something and then began to pace around the room. The basement wasn't very big, but it was very dusty and dark, the only light source coming from a small window which had steel bars across it. There was no furniture, but we had found chains nailed to one of the walls, and a large crate in the corner of the room. The crate was locked, but we guessed that it contained instruments of torture: all of the human victims had disappeared for a few days, and then their bodies found on the streets, drained of blood and marked with cuts and bruises.

Arra and I were sitting opposite the wall with chains, watching Vancha pace back and forth. Vancha kept this up for a while, and while I had closed my eyes to try to calm my headache, Arra was still watching him and eventually snapped, "Will you stop that? You're making me anxious." She shifted slightly next to me and I opened my eyes when her hand brushed mine.

"It's calming me down." Vancha replied, though he stopped and sat down in the middle of the room facing us. Arra mumbled a thank you and then we were silent, trying to listen for any signs of life outside the door.

An hour or so passed. Vancha had lain back against the floor and was now snoring lightly. Arra and I were having a quiet conversation but she had fallen silent, leaning against my shoulder, her breathing even: asleep. That left me, and though I was determined to stay awake I felt my eye lids slide shut and after a few minutes I gave up on trying to reopen them.

My head had just made itself comfortable against the top of Arra's when there was a painfully loud bang: the three of us jumped awake, Vancha actually jumping up and looking around wildly, and Arra's hand jumping into mine. The light from the door was blinding, but I could make out a figure standing in the doorway. Then a voice, "And I bet you thought I'd never get here!"

Vancha and Arra laughed, and so did I. Gavner strode into the room and clasped Vancha's shoulder, "How about we get back to the hotel?" He asked and we all agreed with him all too eagerly.

I stood and pulled Arra up with me, and she instantly threw herself into Gavner's arm, still laughing, "How did you do it?" She asked, pulling away from him and motioning to the open doorway: to the Vampaneze.

Gavner grinned, "Simply with the element of surprise." And he wouldn't say anymore on the matter.

I shook his hand and smiled, "Well, however you did it, I am glad you came back."

"You had doubts?" Gavner asked, smiling.

I shook my head and pointed at Vancha, "He did. I believed in you."

Gavner and Vancha laughed and I joined in. "Guys!" The three of us turned to face Arra, "Hotel. Now, please."

We walked back to the hotel, laughing and joking the entire way, and I knew why our moods had suddenly turned so bright. Being stuck in that basement, it had felt as if we were going to die in there (and judging by the torture instruments, it wouldn't have been quick and painless). Getting out alive had given us a new lease – a new respect – for life.

...

**A/N: **Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!


	41. 41

**A/N: **I've listened to this song hundreds of times before, yet only last night did it occur to me that the lyrics are very inspirational! *face palm* This chapter would have been written months ago if I had been observant enough to notice. Ah well, it's here now, and I hope you like it!

Pre-book, Larten's POV.

**Song:** Tonight I Wanna Cry – Keith Urban.

**Disclaimer: **Go. Read. Someone. Else's. Same. Applies. To. Me.

...

_'I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control,'_

With one final stab, I plunged the tip of my knife deep into the Vampaneze's chest. He fell backwards and fell still almost instantly. I stood staring at him for a moment, breathing deeply, catching my breath before I turned to see how Arra was fairing. It seemed as though she had killed the Vampaneze on her side of the alley way, and she was just standing there, looking down at a crumpled body on the ground. I wiped the blood of off my hands as I walked over to her. "Are you all right?" I asked when I reached her side.

Arra shook her head slightly, her gaze still on the body in front of us. Her hair had fallen into a veil around her face, so I couldn't see her expression. "What is it?" I asked, ignoring the body on the ground and moving to stand in front of her, "Are you injured?"

Again, she shook her head. "Then what?" I asked quietly. Arra let out a shaky sigh and motioned at the body on the ground. I turned curiously to see what was wrong. There was a wound in the chest of the Vampaneze, obviously that was what had killed him. His face didn't carry anything out of the ordinary. His hand was still clutched around the dagger he had been using as a weapon. The dagger was rather large though. In his hand it looked more like a sword. That thought made me really look at the body, and when I realised what was wrong, I pulled away, feeling ill.

"It...it is a child." I stuttered, my gaze darting between the body of the child and Arra.

"I know..." She sighed again.

The child was quite obviously a Vampaneze, his skin was a dark purple colour, and he had all the other features of the Vampaneze. But he was just a _child_, no more than eight or nine years of age. I couldn't think of anything to say. I had never thought that the Vampaneze would ever blood a child.

"I didn't think." Arra said, breaking the silence. Her voice was harsh and was shaking slightly. She finally tore her gaze away from the body and looked up at me: her expression was pained, haunted. There were tear stains running down her cheeks. When I didn't answer, just continued to stare at her, she sighed – angrily this time – and threw her knife down against the wall: it clanged loudly and landed on the ground, rattling into silence. The noise brought me back, and I opened my mouth to say something comforting, but she beat me to it, "I can't do it anymore..."

I blinked, "Cannot do what?" I asked, moving to stand in front of her again.

"This!" She shouted, "I can't _do _it. I can't kill anymore."

"Arra," I sighed, "This is our job. If you refuse to kill, then you will be killed as a punishment."

Arra shrugged, "I don't care." Her voice was quiet, but I caught the hurt undertone.

"Of course you care." I gently chided her, reaching out a hand to place on her shoulder. She moved out of the way, stepping back and glaring at me, tears in her eyes, "No, I _don't_. I don't." I reached out again, and again she pulled away, "I don't care. I just killed a child, Larten. A _child_. I don't care about anything anymore."

I had never seen her like this: she was so upset, so angry, so lost. This was the side of Arra no one had ever seen. It was the emotional side, the human side, the side that just wanted someone to listen to hear and help her. The vulnerable side.

She went to walk away, but I caught her wrist and pulled her back. "Leave me alone." She said, but it wasn't strong or confident. It was a half-hearted demand.

"I am not leaving you on your own. Not when you are like this." I replied, slipping my hand down from her wrist to her hand. She sighed again but made no movement to break away from me. I held onto her hand tightly as we stared around the alley way in silence: the bodies of the Vampaneze were strewn around like rag dolls, blood seeped in huge puddles from their wounds. Thankfully, there was an abandoned building on one side of the alley way, so we would just move the bodies in there and start a fire.

I glanced up to the sky, and saw the moon – a full moon – bright and shining, still covering us in darkness for a few more hours.

"It's just so difficult." Arra muttered, and I looked back down at her. She was staring at the body of the child again. I placed my free hand on her cheek and gently turned her to look up at me. "I know it is." I agreed. I paused, and then added, "It will be okay though."

She laughed, but it was sad, and a few tears fell from her eyes, "How will it?" She asked, and I knew she genuinely wanted me to give her a reason, a proper reason.

I looked down at her, "Because I am here, and I will help you get through this." Conviction was strong in my voice, and I was surprised at how serious I actually was. Right at that moment, I couldn't imagine her going through all the pains the world held on her own. Whether she admitted it or not, she needed someone with her.

"I will help you get through everything." And I was that someone.

_'To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry.'_

...

**A/N: **I really, really liked writing this. I think it's one of the best I've written. But what do you guys think?


	42. 42

**Author's note: **Guess who's back!

**Disclaimer: **See any of the previous chapters.

...

Mika sighed, and leant his head back against the wall, his arm loosening from around his assistant's shoulders. He knew that he should be in the Hall of Princes – he had a lot of work to do, and as he had only just been elected to be a Prince, he knew turning up late would not go down well – but he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Not when she was like this.

"He's gone..." Arra muttered, pulling at the fraying fabric of her sleeve.

"I know." Mika sighed again. She had been saying this over and over, having only just come to accept that Larten wasn't coming back.

With a yawn, Mika shifted his back against the cold, hard wall, and he felt Arra's hand tighten around his own. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." He reassured, squeezing her hand.

They sat in silence for a while. Mika's mind was whirring, so many things flying around and colliding together, fighting to get his full attention. And after a while, one thought did make its way to the front of his mind. One very important thought. "You don't need him." He said very bluntly, "You're better off without him."

Arra flinched and pulled away from him slightly, "Don't say that."

Mika pulled her back, "It's true. You don't need him; he was no good for you."

Arra pulled away from him again, sitting up straight and staring at her mentor coldly, "Don't say that." She repeated, and her voice shook slightly.

"If he was good for you, he wouldn't have abandoned you." Mika said harshly, standing up and turning away from her. "I would never abandon you." He added softly, glancing back over his shoulder: Arra was standing now, a tired look in her eyes.

"Mika, don't start..." She said carefully.

"But it's the truth." Mika said stubbornly, turning to face her again. "I never have left you, have I?" Arra sighed, and shook her head. "And I never would leave you. I would never hurt you."

"Bringing this back up is hurting me."

Mika blinked and looked down to the ground. He saw Arra kick at the ground, sending dust into the air. "I've told you where I stand on this." She said. "I don't want to go into it again, not now."

"But-" Mika began, looking up, but Arra shook her head.

"No. Not now."

Reluctantly, Mika nodded and slunk back down onto the floor, leaning heavily against the wall.

Arra hesitantly moved to stand over him, and then sat back down next to him. "I just need a friend now." She said quietly, leaning against her mentor's shoulder.

"I'm here for you." Mika said, wrapping his arm around her again. "I'll always be here for you."

...

**Author's note:** Hello again! Now, I'm not promising regular updates, but I will hopefully be writing again. And I know this technically wasn't A/L, but I don't care :P


	43. 43

**Author's note: **I'm back!

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

...

Larten awoke to the sound of paper being rustled. He sat up in the coffin, and wiped a hand over his face, breathing deeply. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked over his hand to see Arra flipping absently through a book. She was in the exact same spot she had been in when he had fallen asleep – sat at the table with her back to him.

"You did not come to bed." Larten stated quietly, traces of hurt in his voice.

Arra didn't turn to look at him, didn't stop flipping the pages of the book. She was silent for a time before answering, "I didn't want to wake you." Her voice was also quiet, but held no emotion.

"Have you slept at all?" Larten asked, but soon realised he wasn't going to get an answer. He looked down at his hands, down at the still fresh scar running across his palm – the sign that he was now mated to someone – and found himself suddenly overcome with sadness.

The pair had only known each other for a few years, and only days ago had become mates. And over those past few days, Arra had become more and more unlike herself. Larten reasoned he knew the answer as to why – she regretted the mating. She didn't want to be with him. But it wasn't proper for vampires to break apart at any given time; they had to stick with the time they had agreed to be mates for. For them, this was ten years. If Arra didn't want to disgrace herself, and her mentor, she would have to stay with Larten for the ten years before breaking free. Larten felt a stab at his heart at the thought of her being so unhappy for the next ten years. And it would all be because of him.

He was staring at her back now, and could feel a lump forming in his throat. He opened his mouth to say address the situation, but Arra got there first, "Mika told me something last night."

Larten frowned, and was temporarily thrown, "What did he tell you?"

Arra shook her head, and Larten could just see her hands shaking as she finally laid them still on the table in front of her. With tired movements, Larten climbed out of the coffin and pulled up a chair to sit at the table next to her. Arra glanced up at him from under her hair and sighed, "Promise me something first."

Larten hesitated, his earlier fears flashing back through his mind, but then nodded, "Anything."

"Don't, don't get angry."

His chest tightened, but he simply nodded again. Arra sighed and ran her hands through her hair nervously, "Mika, well, he isn't happy with us. Being mates." Larten sat still, watching her carefully and waiting for the painful blow to come. "He said we were too young, but last night he told me something else. Another reason why he doesn't want us together."

"And that reason is?" Larten was surprised at how calm his voice was.

Arra looked up, and they looked into each others eyes, both seeing pain in them. "He told me that he loved me." Her voice was just above a whisper, but Larten heard her perfectly. The fear inside him turned to anger, and he stood up quickly and started pacing around the small room. Arra also stood, "Larten, I-"

"So the reason you have been acting so strangely is because of him." Larten could see it all fitting together now, and he was furious at what he saw, "The reason you did not sleep with me last night was because you wished you were with him."

"Of course not!" Arra exclaimed, hurt flaring up within her at his words.

"Really? You obviously regret becoming mates!" Larten shouted, turning on her, "It is quite obvious that you do not want to be with me, so there is no point in lying. If you love him so much then go and be with him!" He glared at her for several seconds before throwing himself down in a chair, and leaning his head in his hands.

Larten honestly expected to hear the door open and slam shut again, but instead – after a number of minutes – he heard Arra sit down next to him, and then felt her hand hesitantly rest on his arm. He pulled away, and heard her take a deep, shaking breath, "Larten? Please." He didn't acknowledge her at first, but after she pleaded with him again, and her voice cracked, he glanced up. She looked hurt and afraid. Larten turned slightly so he was facing her more, "What?" He asked, his voice hard and cold.

Arra sniffed and took his hand – the one with the mating scar across the palm - and held it in both of her own, "I don't love him. I swear, I don't love him." Larten made to pull his hand away, but she tightened her grip desperately, "Larten, I love you. Of course I love you. You know I do. Please, look at me."

Larten slowly lifted his head and locked eyes with her, and as soon as he did Arra dropped his hand and linked her hands around the back of his neck, "Why would I do anything to risk losing you?" She asked, and took a second to kiss him before continuing, "There is nobody else, there never will be. It'll always be you, I promise. I'll always love you."

Larten nodded, and took a deep breath, trying to find his voice. Arra let her hands slip from the back of his neck to his shoulders, "Mika is just my mentor, nothing more."

Again, he nodded and lifted a hand to thumb away some of her tears, "I am sorry." His voice croaked and he cleared his throat, "I just, the thought of losing you scares me. I could not bear it if..." Larten trailed off as Arra nodded in understanding.

He pressed his lips against her forehead, and then moved down to catch her own lips, just a quick passionate kiss before he pulled her onto his lap and held her close. Larten held onto his mate tightly, hardly believing how close he had come to throwing everything away, throwing away the most precious thing in his life.

A comfortable silence finally settled over them, and everything shifted back into place. Larten gently stroked Arra's hair and whispered, "I love you."

"I know," Came her answer, and Larten smiled into her hair, "I love you too."

"I know." He mimicked, and she laughed airily against him.

"I don't regret becoming your mate." Arra said, looking up at him and tracing her hand against his chest, "I think it's the best decision I've ever made."

"I know that it is the best one I have ever made." Larten replied, pulling her closer. Arra nodded against his shoulder and sighed happily, letting her eyes drift shut. Larten held her protectively as she slept, and made a silent vow to never doubt her again.

...

**Author's note:** Was that a cheesy ending, or was that a cheesy ending? Reviews would be super-duper!


End file.
